


Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones

by lordhadrian



Series: The Star Wars Saga by Lordhadrian [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Temple, Pre-Attack of the Clones, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU version of Attack of the Clones, an ensemble piece that follows the adventures of multiple characters, leading up to the tragic but inevitable start of the Clone Wars.</p><p>Secrets of the Jedi prophecy get revealed, and Barriss Offee discovers a revelation that has been kept from her, one that could shatter her devotion to the Jedi.</p><p>The Republic and the Separatists begin a religious war to claim the true Chosen One for their own agendas.</p><p>Dooku, convinced he must destroy the Republic to save it, continues his obsession to hunt down Darth Sidious, even if it means destroying former friends.</p><p>Politics and circumstances force various characters to take sides, friendships will be tested, and some lives will be ended in the tragedy that is destined to send the galaxy into war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AotC Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit ambitious to write, and there were many little subplots that I wanted to work into the story. This story was written before the Clone Wars TV show, and is not just a story about Anakin and Padme, Obi-wan Kenobi, etc. The story continues the rise and fall of Dooku, the Heroine journey of Barriss Offee, the secret war between Sidious and Tyranus, and the connection between Conradin Hadranus and Darth Plagueis, etc. I simply loved all the possibilities of Episode II.
> 
> I think this story was a bit too ambitious, so forgive me if some elements don't quite fit, or some parts of the story might confuse you as to what is happening.
> 
> I tried to tie everything together with many characters. As flawed as this story might be, however, I still love it like my own child. Read and enjoy at your own pace

Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones

 

There has been unrest in the Galactic Senate in the five years that have passed since the Battle for Naboo. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic. This sepratist movement, under the leadership of Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the Galaxy.  
Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the galactic Senate to vote on a critical issue of creating an Army of the Republic to assist the overwhelmed Jedi.......

 

(POV pans down to the planet of Couruscant. A large Naboo transport glides into view. Four smaller fighters surround it in escort formation. Gracefully, the ships slide into the atmosphere, dashing above the cloudline and the tallest of skyscrapers until they reach the floating landing pad. Several people wait at the far end by a government shuttle. Inside the transport, Lieutenant Savva exits the cockpit, approaching a female figure we cannot fully see)

Savva: We are preparing for landing now, m'Lady.

Female: Thank you, Lieutenant.

(The ships land in their respected points. R2 is seen visibly from one of escort ships as the fighter pilots climb from their vehicles. The transport hatch opens. The Senator and her entourage begin to exit down the ramp. The delegates by the shuttle move to meet them. Senators Hadranus, Jar-Jar Binks, Passel Argente, R5-D4 and two other astro-droids and Jedi Master Stass Allie were among the group awaiting Amidala. One of the fighter pilots, taking off his helmit, reveals himself to be an older Captain Panaka. He approaches one of the other pilots)

Panaka: It was a smooth trip. Everything has gone well so far.

(Panaka has spoken too soon. Seconds later, a massive explosion engulfs the transport hatch. The shock wave knocks everyone down. The explosion itself has sent a few bodies flying all over the platform. A siren wails and several numbing seconds pass before anyone can react. Everyone looks at the smoky debris, horrified. They runs to the Senator's aide, past burning rubble and smoldering droid parts. The pilot talking to Panaka takes off her helmit, revealing that she is, in fact, Padme Amidala. The lady on the ground, mortally wounded, is decoy handmaiden Corde)

Padme: Corde! Corde!

Panaka: We need a medic!! NOW!!

Jar-Jar: Meesa know muy muy aide!

(Allie and Jar-Jar try to help those who can be helped. Savva is carried away. He is alive, but his right leg has been blown to pieces. Most of the others from the entourage are dead. Corde coughs, trying to remain alert)

Padme: Corde.....just relax. Help is coming.

Corde: I am sorry, m'Lady......I have failed you.....

Padme: Don't talk like that. Save your strength. CORDE!

(Corde quietly dies. Panaka touches Padme's shoulder, half comforting, half concerned)

Panaka: We've got to keep moving. It isn't safe here.

Padme: Where are the medics? We can't just-

Panaka: -M'Lady......she's gone. She did her job. Now you must do yours.

(Padme gets up. R2-D2 pulls up next to her with sympathetic whistles and hums. The group surrounds her in a defensive position as they hurry to the shuttle)

 

(Scene cuts to Chancellor Palpatine's office. A large group of Jedi, including Master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Barriss Offee, are gathered concerning the lastest escalations in the Sepratist movement)

Palpatine: I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Sepratists.

Mace: If they DO break away-

Palpatine: I will not let this Republic, which has stood for a thousand years, be split in two. My negotiations will *not* fail!

Mace: If they do, you must realize that there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers.

(Yoda nods in agreement)

Palpatine: Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?

(Yoda concentrates)

Yoda: The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to tell, the future is.

(A blue shimmering image of a Senatorial aide pops up on Palpatine's desk, announcing the arrival of Senator Amidala)

Image: *Chancellor, the Loyalist committee has arrived*

Palpatine: Very well, send them in.

(The Jedi get up from their seats to make room for the new group entering the chamber. Padme leads the opposing committee against the Army Act. The group includes Passel Argente, Conradin Hadranus, Bail Organa. Yoda slowly approaches Padme)

Yoda: Senator Amidala, the tragic news of the landing pad.....terrible. Seeing you here, alive and well, brings warmth to my heart.

(She smiles appreciatively)

Padme: Do you have any idea who would be behind all this?

(Master Windu approaches)

Mace: Our intelligence informs us it was disgruntled spice miners from the Naboo moon of Rori.

Padme: And yet.....I feel Count Dooku is behind it.....

(Everyone feels a bit tense at this speculation. Hadranus bites his lip with quiet disapproval. Master Ki Adi Mundi gives a reassuring glance)

Ki: He is a political idealist. Not a murderer.

Mace: You yourself know that Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't possibly do this to anyone. It's not in his character.

Yoda: Yet remains the fact is, you are in danger.

Bail: With the vote coming up soon in the Senate, we are going to have take extreme measures.

Palpatine: Why not get a Jedi bodyguard until all of this blows over?

Mace: We cannot spare anyone for this duty. The Jedi have their hands full just keeping order in the outer rim.

Jar-Jar: My thinkin weesa could get a Jedi. Someone Padme likey likey. A friend, meesa thinks......

(Everyone looks at him, half suprised at his audacity, half impressed he could coherently suggest anything)

Jar-Jar: Meesa thinkin maybe Annie and Master Kenobi. Muy muy love those guys......

(Everyone nods in approval)

Palpatine: An excellent idea.

Mace: It's possible. Master Kenobi has returned from a border dispute on Ansion

(Padme is caught off guard for only a second, indesicive)

Palpatine: Please, M'lady. Do it for me. The thought of anything happening to you would be.....unbearable....

(She nods in approval. The group disperses for the door. Luminara greets Conradin by the door)

 

Luminara: I hope you are well.

Hadranus: And you, Master Unduli.

Barriss: It has been a while, hasn't it?

Hadranus: Yeah. You're looking well. I've been trying to keep up with everything at the temple. At least, with Quinlan's help.

Barriss: Yeah. I try to keep up with your progress. I've watched you on the holovids.....

Hadranus: Yeah?

Barriss: I liked how you handled that debate over the oxygen bill for planet Praxis.

Hadranus: Oh that....it was just....you know...politics. I'm glad you are all safely back from Ansion.

(Barriss has a cheerful smile, Luminara is a bit distant but polite)

Luminara: We must go, Barriss.

Barriss: Yes, Master.

Hadranus: Oh....ummm, I hope to, er....talk to you soon...BOTH of you, that is. Maybe lunch at the Luna Dome.

Barriss: That would be nice. (She hurries out the door) Talk to you later!

(Barriss follows Luminara out into the hall. POV faces them as they walk away)

Luminara: You should relax. I haven't seen you THIS nervous since that day you were by yourself at the Life Day Festival on Mon Calamari. I heard Whie Malreaux asked you to dance at the Ambassador's ball......

Barriss: Stop it. It was a formality, part of the festival......I can't believe you left me there by myself......surrounded by all those......

Luminara: Male diplomats? Young Jedi Padawans?

(Barriss raises an eyebrow at Luminara's sudden snark)

Barriss: Stop it!

Luminara: I didn't leave you there. You snuck away from the Temple during the "formality" part of the Festival. Still, it was a perfect opportunity to test your discipline. As Yoda would say, "controlled your feelings, you did".

Barriss: Master!

Luminara: Relax! Conradin was glad to see us.....

Barriss: (smiling) He WAS glad, wasn't he?

Luminara: ......YOU were a bit happy to see him, as well......

 

(Scene change to a light blue Senatorial chamber. Senator Hadranus, Organa, Binks, Argente, and several others gather to discuss the impending possibility of creating several weapons programs should the vote approve of an armed force. R5 stands by Hadranus' side. The conversation is tense)

Argente: Seeing as that the vote will almost assuredly approve the formation of an Army, we need to implement these programs to be ready when the time comes.

Organa: Approval is NOT assured. Our campaign has nearly covered enough votes to reject the Act, and with all due respect, have you *read* these files? Here's one for sonic tanks that emit bozan fuel, dangerous for the enviroments of many worlds-

Argente: Yes, but-

Organa: *This* one has plans for a so called "planet buster" missle. A PLANET BUSTER???

(R5 buzzes cautiously)

Argente: The science team is still in phase II of the lab tests, but it looks promising.

Jar-Jar: Yikes!

Hadranus: Let's calm down.

Organa: Promising?? You act like we're talking about building a gorram house! These are weapons of MASS DESTRUCTION!

Argente: Well, I don't see *you* coming up with bright ideas! My people are getting nerfed by the dozens, if not hundreds on Boz Pity by those fecking CIS sympathizers. I'm going to put a stop to it!

(Everyone starts commenting at once)

Hadranus: Gentleman! Watch your language. This is what we have gathered for in the first place. Senator Organa....

(Everyone calms down. Bail looks at the young man respectively but cautious)

Hadranus: No one, but no one understands your feelings here more than I.....You have recently become a part of this committee to observe, monitor, and keep us under check. All of these weapons we decide on in the secrecy of this chamber.....are horrible. I believe war can be avoided, but these programs may very well shorten the war IF IT HAPPENS. Now, the file #24601.....Planet-Buster. It has been approved of in the last meeting for further study. Passel?

(Senator Passel Argente goes to a screen in front of the others)

Argente: Along with program #1138, the Stellar Converter, This planet buster could neutralize any potential base of operations for the enemy. The atmosphere may suffer *irreversible* damage, but this can be controlled with proper tests. Phase II is nearly complete. Phase III requires a solar test.

(A big blue Twi'lek, Orn Free Taa, speaks up)

Taa: A solar test?

Argente: Yes. We use a class 4 sun as the target for a prototype. The reaction will simulate a planetary surface to give us an idea of its effects.

Organa: Have they decided on a test location?

Argente: The Corporate Alliance has sent research teams to find suitable suns. We have 4 ideal ones......in the Koorivar, Achilleas, cobalt and the Narhl systems.

Taa: A vote is in order then.

(Senator Nephra-Ka speaks up)

Ka: As representative of the Equanni of the Narhl system, I would certainly wish to not have our sun as a part of the test.

Hadranus: Well, I wouldn't want the sun of Achilleas used either, but we have four to choose-

Argente: Actually, three. The Corporate Alliance will only fund this project if Koorivar is not chosen.

(arguments beak out between various senators)

Organa: Great, this will take all week. Can't we find another system?

Argente: It would mean months of delays! We do not have that luxury!

Hadranus: So, what about Cobalt?

Taa: Not likely. Cobalt has ties to many of the men in this room. Financial ties. Besides, they're sponsoring the tests for the Stellar Converter on Planet Umateal. They don't want another dirty little war program on *their* doorstep.....

Ka: Then I say we use Achilleas. After all, if it can help us win a war, so much the more glory will be heaped upon you, *Senator*.....

(Nephra-Ka becomes belligerant, Hadranus starts to feel defensive)

Hadranus: Then let's vote. And for the record, *Senator*, this isn't about the glory. It's about getting the gorram job done!

(They hold a vote. It ends in a tie. Half vote for Achilleas. Half for Narhl. More arguments break out)

Argente: (sigh) It figures.....Might I suggest we take a recess to consider other possibilities?

Jar-Jar: My agree. Meesa got that luncheon with da Chancellor in fifteen.

Hadranus: We'll reconvene shortly before the closing hour and get this resolved.

(They stand up and disperse. Hadranus links up with Organa and Argente as they walk briskly down the hall)

Argente: (grinning) Let the games begin....

Hadranus: Passel, I'm going to need you to work on the other committee members with this. Get them to vote for Narhl.

Organa: It's a stalemate vote, plus you're never going to get the Equanni to go along.

Argente: He's right. Senator Nephra-Ka is shrewd. And vindictive. He'll try to get Taa to put more sanctions on Achilleas and Koorivar if we don't pick Achilleas system.

Organa: You guys make this sound like the planet buster is more of an embarrasment than a weapon.

Hadranus: Do what you can, I think Jar-Jar can sweet talk some of the others. Bail, you stick with Taa to keep him off balance with the *good Senator* from Nharl.

Argente: Ka's not going to sit down for this.

Hadranus: He may not have a choice. We all have to make sacrifices.

Organa: Are you ok? Why are you scared of this program? If we get the votes to put down the Army Act-

(Hadranus hesitates)

Hadranus: I'm not scared......just......I'm not putting this on my doorstep, either. We *will* use the Narhl system. That's all there is to it. This is IF the Army Act goes through.......

 

CUT TO- EXT. SENATOR AMIDALA'S SKYSCRAPER APARTMENT, AFTERNOON

(POV cuts to Obi-wan and Anakin preparing to see Padme again in the elevator. Anakin fidgets nervously. Obi-wan smiles)

Obi-wan: I don't even have to sense it. You're sweating. I haven't seen you this nervous since that time you fell into that nest of gundarks.

Anakin: *You* fell in that nightmare, remember? And I saved you.

(Obi-wan smiles, looking straight ahead)

Obi-wan: Oh yes.......

(He has a good chuckle at the memory. Anakin still fidgets)

Obi-wan: relax.

Anakin: I can't help it. It's been years since I last saw her.

Obi-wan: Everything will be ok.

(They reach the top suite of the building. Anakin holds his breath as they enter. Jar-Jar and R2 greet them)

Jar-Jar: Ani! Master Kenobi! My so good to see you!

Obi-wan: Hello again Jar-Jar.

Anakin: *Senator* Jar-Jar, isn't it? How ever did you pull off that little trick?

Jar-Jar: My do muy bombad campaign in Gungan City. Plus Padme lent a hand. PADME! Yousa need to be seeing this! Lookey-lookey.

(Anakin slightly gasps as he watches her walk into the room, captivated by her smile)

Padme: Hello, Master Kenobi.

Obi-wan: Padme.

Padme: Ani!? My, you've grown.

Anakin: So have you, m'Lady. Grown more beautiful, I mean.

(Anakin shifts awkwardly in the silence. They settle down on the comfortable sofas)

Jar-Jar: My muy muy glad you being here to watching the Lady Padme.

Padme: I certainly hope we can get to the bottom of all these mysterious attacks

Obi-wan: Well, we're here to protect you, not investigate the attacks-

Anakin: We'll find out who's behind this! I promise.

(More silence as Anakin makes the well intentioned boast. Obi-wan furls his brow at the interruption)

Obi-wan: We will do no such thing. We were brought in to guard the Senator, not go on wild chases. We are going to stick to the council's mandate.....

Anakin: Why!?

(Everyone looks at him as he blusters defiantly)

Obi-wan: What??

Anakin: Why can't we uncover clues as part of the mandate? We would still be protecting Lady Padme!

Obi-wan: We are going to follow orders exactly......and you will learn your place, my *young padawan*!

(Padme gets up and clears her throat)

Padme: Perhaps while you are standing guard, the answers to these mysteries will come to us.

(She walks to her chambers. Obi-wan turns to Anakin with the "what the frell?" look. Anakin frowns, knowing how Kenobi can lecture him without uttering a word)

Anakin: *sigh* Forgive me master. I.....I got carried away.

Obi-wan: Be mindful of your thoughts.......

(Anakin looks down at his feet. Obi-wan lightens his expression)

Obi-wan: She *was* happy to see us.

 

CUT TO- INT. BASTILA SHAN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

(A day has passed. Hadranus as he visits the Senatorial medical ward. Walking past several sterile looking droids and personnel in white coats, he enters a room where Lieut. Savva is sitting up in bed. He reads a vid-book while waiting for an operation to give him a cyborg leg. Lady Sabe and Lady Sache are with him, sitting silently by the bed in chairs)

Sabe: Conradin!

(Hadranus tries to clear his throat, feeling a little nervous as he looks at Sabe. He blushes at her but quickly turns to Savva)

Hadranus: Hi....How are you, Nikael?

Savva: The doctors are optimistic.......I should have the new leg operational very soon.

(He frowns quietly)

Sache: Things are not so bad-

Savva: -I failed. Several of my squad are dead. Corde-

Hadranus: Nik!

(Savva stops and looks at Hadranus with teary eyes. Hadranus can sense tremendous guilt)

Hadranus: It's nobody's fault. It was clever sabotage. You did your job. What's more, Senator Amidala is alive and well because of you and your men......and Corde. Don't ever forget that.

Savva: There are rumors......

(They look at each other, knowingly. Sabe and Sache shift uncomfortably. Sache holds his hand)

Savva: They are saying Dooku.....

(Hadranus looks at him, suprisingly calm)

Hadranus: Do not believe everything you hear. Because it does not make sense. Amidala wants to prevent hostilities, that is why she opposes the Army initiative. Dooku does not want to eliminate the one person who can keep this rift from escalating......

Savva: What if you are wrong? He turned his back on the Republic.

Hadranus: He is a great man. A great Jedi master.

Savva: I hope you are right.

Hadranus: Get better. I'll be back in a day or so.

(Hadranus feels a tingling doubt in the back of his mind as he leaves. Sabe walks him to the door)

Sache: (whispering) Don't be too hard on yourself. Trust in Senator Hadranus. He knows what to do.

(Savva looks at her with a bit of despair in his eyes)

Savva: It could easily had been you on that ship......

(They look at each other quietly. She feels a slight shudder down her spine, but gives him a brave smile. Sabe exits the room and closes the door)

Sabe: How are the negotiations?

Hadranus: It's still too soon to tell. Dooku is making demands of sweeping reforms, accusing the Senate of being Sith puppets, Palpatine is calling Dooku a Demagogue, a carnival barker of grand style and no substance. Each sets a date and a location to negotiate, then they both back out, accusing each other of assasination plots and intrigue. I'd say negotiations are going......not so well.

Sabe: Will it come to war?

(Hadranus shuffles quietly and looks at the ground)

Hadranus: We're doing all we can. I fear the worst. Even if we vote to raise an army, it could take months to train them. Dooku's already got the militias of many hundreds of worlds on his side. We can't even decide on a mutual breakfast menu in the gorram Senate!

(Sabe takes his hand. Conradin is suprised at her boldness, but he keeps a calm face)

Sabe: I trust in you, and in the Force. We can bring peace.

Barriss: It is enough to trust in the force, Lady Sabe....

(Hadranus and Sabe turned to see Barriss Offee, with expressions of suprise, "Deer in the headlights". Hadranus resisted the urge to yank his hands away from Sabe. Sabe calmed down and smiled)

Hadranus: Barriss! Hi....

Sabe: Master Offee...

(Barriss was unsure of how to approach them for a second)

Barriss: You flatter me, but I am not a master, simply a Jedi padawan. Senator, I need a word with you.

Hadranus: *clears throat* Of course.

(He bows to Lady Sabe and walks with Barriss. Sabe watches him from the door for a moment, frowning slightly at the interruption)

Barriss: You are ready for the committee's report to the Senate?

Hadranus: I don't have to be there until the session starts later this week. Everything ok?

Barriss: I am well, thank you. My Master wishes to help me take the test on Ilum very soon. I may be gone for a few months.....

(He smiles at the news. Barriss smiles back)

Hadranus: That's fantastic. You're on your way to becoming a knight......

Barriss: It will be an arduous test.

Hadranus: You can do it. Hopefully, you can come back to a renewed Republic.

(She smiled. Conradin detected uncertainty and discomfort)

Barriss: That is my hope....

Hadranus: And yet.....

Barriss: Just be careful......The Senate has the cloud of the dark side covering it. I sense fear, confusion, greed, opportunism everytime I walk by that wretched building.

Hadranus: As you always eagerly remind me, I'm a Senator. Do you sense it now?

(She stopped and looked at him. Hadranus smirked)

Barriss: I sense opportunism, and I'm not sure I like it.

Hadranus: Huh?

Barriss: I sensed you felt cozy with Lady Sabe-

Hadranus: -uhh, whoa, wait a minute......(He grins) are you je-

Barriss: -I am merely observant. As a healer, I can sense your body temperature rise and fall. Mostly rising now....

(It's Hadranus' turn to blush. He's speechless. R5 rolls down the hall towards them, chirping away as if singing to itself)

R5: Reep-weep!

Hadranus: Saved by the droid. I'm going to go get ready for another presentation. Hopefully, I can encourage some *positive* opportunities.....

Barriss: I wish you well, Conradin

(Hadranus blushes again, happy that she's not being so formal)

Hadranus: Just one question......

(She looked at him, waiting. He shuffles awkwardly)

Hadranus: Is my temperature higher around you than Lady Sabe?

(Now Barriss blushes. She turns and walks in the opposite direction, sort of snubbing him, yet hiding a small devious smile, now sensing confusion from him)

 

 

CUT TO- INT. THE SENATE DOORS

(POV presses past the doors. A speaker addresses the assembly, but it is a bit of a circus. Hadranus has been alotted two minutes in the ongoing debate over the Army act. He is being heckled by several pro-war factions)

Hadranus:......And as my colleague from Hesperus pointed out in his two minute segment, the Jedi have been very effective in the diplomacy of the contested worlds. Just recently, the Jedi resolved the dispute on Ansion-

Heckler #1: -PUDU!

Hadranus: -the negotiations HAVE made progress, but we cannot let the warmongers and fanatics sweep us up in-

Heckler #2: -Where's your patriotism?! COWARD!

Hadranus: -After all, I knew Dooku when he was a member of this government, giving advice the Council. He is a good and honorable man who wants change, NOT WAR!

Heckler #3: *He has joined the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan!! He SOLD OUT!!*

Heckler #4: I'm sick of you anti-army people telling me what's best for us all! If you don't like our policies, go back to where you came from!

(Moments later, Hadranus concludes his two minutes. Half the Senate applauds, and of those who do, over half the applauders do so politely. Another speaker for the pro-army camp starts up as Conradin walks out into the hall, dazed and slightly depressed. In the past few years since the battle of Naboo, Conradin's popularity had waned, especially after the Sepratist movement began to create paranoia among the worlds of the Republic. His past friendship with Master Dooku has become a black spot on his public record, but he has so far dodged any real scandals. Talk of War made his diplomacy skills a side show, and more aggressive Senators viewed him as a nuisance in these new politically charged times. It becomes even more obvious when 75% of the Senate erupts in thunderous applause for the speaker, who vaguely mentions something about the virtues of shooting first and asking questions later. R5 is outside in the hall, and greets the weary young man with cheerful beeps and whistles)

Hadranus: At least I have one admirer. Thanks for waiting, R5. I figured you'd get bored.

(A familiar voice calls out to him)

Tarpals: Eesa verrrry boring here! Yoosa be one dull mammajamma!

(Conradin turns with a wry smile)

Hadranus: Captain Tarpals! You floppy eared space pirate!

Tarpals: Conradeen!

(They hug, remembering the comeraderies of earlier times)

Hadranus: What the Frell are you doing here?

Tarpals: Eh, meesa came to deliver new contracts and da petitions to Jar-Jar for Gungan City businesses. Weesa building grand bongos for da nicey nicey peeples.

Hadranus: That's good news. At least this talk of war hasn't dampened your spirits.

Tarpals: Oooh, eesa talk everywheres. Yoosa know, weesa Gungans got a grand armee.

Hadranus: Not one large enough to watch over the entire galaxy.....still, you are a sight for sore eyes. Come on, let's blast out of this joint and get something to drink.....I've been invited to a card game later on. You are most welcome to join us.

Tarpals: Now dat eesa bombad idea.

 

(We cut to-Sunset in Coruscant. On a ledge of a building in the middle of a busy district, several shadowy figures are gathered in discussion. Jango Fett, Zam Wesell, San Hill, and the dangerous Assajj Ventress)

San: By the second coming of Pertinax, there must be no mistakes this time!

Zam: Hey, the plan at the landing pad was fool proof-

Assajj: You've compounded the problem with your incompetence. The Jedi Council has assigned bodyguards to her. Jango, prepare the device.

Jango: Nobody anticipated the Senator's decoy. That is in the past. Here, take this....

(He hands her a container with a medium sized puzzlebox)

San: What is that? Will it kill the Senator?

Jango: Ventress has given us a Sith puzzlebox. I have programmed the droid with instructions on how to activate it. Chairman Hill, I think it best you return to your ship to avoid any implication in this matter.

San: Let's just get this over with. Amidala will die tonight, or I'm taking it out of your holiday bonuses!

(He leaves abruptly. Zam takes the container and gives it to a delivery droid. The droid floats away)

Assajj: Tomorrow, the Senate will be in Chaos. Then, we will strike!!

(Jango turns to Zam)

Jango: Make sure it gets done. I want my Holiday bonus!

(Assajj stops Jango as he leaves)

Assajj: Your Master will not like it that you have been playing here.

Jango: Hey, money's money, right? And if Count Dooku wants more results from me....well, he'd better cough up for it!

(He shrugs off her grip and leaves)

 

(Scene cuts to Amidala's suite. It is early evening. Anakin is seated at a table with Conradin, Barriss, Shaak Ti, Obi-wan, Captain Tarpals, Luminara, Padme, Lady Sabe, Maris Brood and Septime. They are engaged in a card game of pyramids. R2-D2 and R5-D4 serve stimcaf drinks and salted nubian chips with bocci dip. C3PO deals the cards. Obi-wan looks at his cards and leans over to Anakin)

Obi-wan: (whispering) You sure about this? It seems a bit foolhardy.

Anakin: (whispering) Not at all. I think I just got dealt a full pyramid!

(Obi-wan smirks)

Obi-wan: Not the *game*, Anakin. I mean having all these people here. I thought this was going to be a quiet assignment.

Anakin: Safety in numbers, Master. Besides, we are in the company of some of the best warriors on the planet. And then there's me.....

(Everyone starts betting blue and red hexagon-shaped chips)

Padme: Hey, you two.....no collaborating in the middle of the game!

Tarpals: And no doing da goosey-goosey Jedi mind powers! Weesa banish da cheats to da little droids table!

(A few scattered chuckles lighten up the mood as half the players fold out, leaving the other half to duke it out with their cards. Shaak Ti wins the first hand)

Shaak Ti: Better luck next time!

Maris: She hums when she's bluffing!

Shaak Ti: Hush, my padawan....

Luminara: The night is still young. I hope you won't end up betting your sabre as collateral when it's over!

Shaak Ti: (grinning) We'll see!

(The assasin droid programmed by Jango stops outside the window. Traffic flies by behind it, oblivious to the intrigues of dark forces. The droid opens its package and "plays" with the puzzlebox while Anakin and his friends play their game)

 

(Many minutes go by. The game continues with various people winning their own little jackpots here and there. In this round, Hadranus and Lady Sabe face off after everyone folds. Hadranus tosses in a few more white chips)

Hadranus: Raise you 40.

Sabe: (smiling) I'll see 40 and raise you another 100!

Septime: She's bluffing, Conradin. Happens every time her nose twitches.

Sabe: Hush, child. What do you say, big spender?

Hadranus: I think I may have to bet one of the small moons of Achilleas 3 to go on. I'm out.

(Sabe giggles and throws down her cards in victory)

Sabe: Threes and fours!!! A half pyramid! Woohoo!

Septime: Told ya.

(Obi-wan grabs the cards and shuffles for the next round. Amidst all the chatter and noise and snack munching, Hadranus hears Sabe quietly comment)

Sabe: Nice try. Maybe you'll beat me in the next round. Who knows what you'll win......if you play your cards right......

(Hadranus raises an eyebrow and stifles a smile. He can feel Sabe's stocking foot caress his knee under the table. Barriss, however, has also heard this. She shoots a look to Hadranus, who is oblivious to her observant presence. She glances at R5-D4 as it rolls behind him)

Barriss: R5, initiate order 2.....

(R5 sticks out a small tuning fork and zaps a burst of electricity into Hadranus from behind. He spills his plate of salted chips all over himself as he yelps in pain. Strangely, nobody notices as they are involved in chattering, noise and snack munching. He looks around, confused. He turns to Barriss. She smiles and shrugs)

Barriss: You may want to get ready to lose the whole Achilleas system......at the rate you're going......

(Hadranus looks at his cards diligently, clueless as to what just happened. Just then, the lights go out. Everyone stops, dead quiet)

Tarpals: Eesa power failure?

Luminara: Not quite!

Anakin: I sense it too....

(The droid outside the window has completed opening the puzzle. Using silent laser cutters, it opens the window and drops the puzzle box into their main room. The room begins to shake. Lights pass by some of the windows to signify the shift to a new pocket dimension.....in Hell. Hadranus and Septime look at each other with dread. They've seen this before.....)

Obi-wan: Get the guards up here! NOW!

(Sabe runs to the elevator and punches a button. All the Jedi, except Hadranus and Septime, light up their sabres)

Sabe: The lift isn't working!

Barriss: The intercom's dead!

Anakin: I'll climb to the roof!

Hadranus: NO! The roof isn't there! We aren't in Coruscant anymore!

Anakin: What??

(A muffled laughter permeates the room. Everyone sees a black shadowy splotch move around the walls and ceiling, like a mobile oil slick)

Septime: It's a pocket dimensional trap! We have to find a small b-AAAAAGGGGH!!!

(Several rusty chains shoot out from the shadows and grab Septime. She is thrust into the shadowy oil spot. Her shrieks are heard from beyond. The laughter continues)

Apocryphon: Aaaaaah, so many pretty souls......such painful delights I will show you all, especially the one called "Padme".....

(Apocryphon, a rather large, deformed acolyte with milky white eyes, sticks his ghoulish head out from the oil slick. It grins at the horrified group as panic sets in)

Anakin: Ugly little beast, isn't it?

(Several chains shoot out at him. Anakin cooly and effortlessly cuts through the metal with his sabre, the chains fall to the floor)

Barriss: This is no time to antagonize it!

Obi-wan: On the contrary.....this is the PERFECT time to antagonize it!

Luminara: He's right! This thing stinks up and down of the Dark Side!!

Apocryphon: Shall I let you taste the sweet pain? Or shall I let you hear it?

(Septime screams are louder, filled with shock and agony. Padme grits her teeth and pulls her gun. She, Dorme and Sabe charge with guns blazing. The creature ducks back into the spot. The oil spot rapidly moves side to side, up and down to avoid the blasts)

Obi-wan: GET BACK!!!

(Chains shoot out and grab Maris, Luminara and C3PO, pulling them towards the hole. Anakin and Obi-wan swing furiously to cut up the chains. Another chain grabs Hadranus, dragging him along the floor and knocking over furniture)

Hadranus: FIND THE PUZZLEBOX!!! SOLVE THE PUZZLE TO CLOSE UP THIS TRAP!!!

(Hadranus is pulled into the hole. Sabe shouts in rage and tries to shoot the spot. It moves all over the room unti Tarpals pulls out his ceremonial sword and "pins" the spot to the wall)

Tarpals: Meesa can't hold it long!!!

Shaak Ti: I've found the box!!

(She gently picks up the box and looks it over)

Luminara: How do we solve it??

Anakin: It looks like it has some buttons, try pushing them!!

Barriss: We can't close the trap!!! What about the others??

(A grisly hand reaches out and grabs Tarpals by the throat. Luminara wastes no time cutting through the thick pale wrist. Apocryphon screams in pain. Tarpals is freed, but also releases the spot. Chains shoot out to grab Shaak Ti's hands. She drops the box. Maris picks it up and pushes a button. A blade is triggered from the box, stabbing her palm. Anakin, enraged by the beast, flings his sabre at the spot with deadly accuracy. Apocryphon yells again. The beast steps out of the oil spot. Everyone stops and gasps. Apocryphon is 8 feet tall, with spider-like features and agility. 6 clawed arms protrude from his chest and back, one with a bloody stump. All of his limbs look sewed on by a demented surgeon)

Apocryphon: I'll begin with you.....

(Chains shoot from all over the room to ensnare Padme. They wrap around her and squeeze. Padme gasps, Anakin charges the beast. Apocryphon lights up 5 sabres for each remaining hand and duels with Anakin through the middle of the room. The other Jedi cannot get close enough because of the cramped space)

Luminara: Barriss, when I give you the signal, I want you to leap into that hole and get the others!

Maris: I think I've figured out the box!

(Maris pushes a button on the box with her uninjured hand. A light erupts from it. The box starts to set itself right)

Apocryphon: I sense the force is strong in you.......but you will not win FAST ENOUGH!!!!

(The chains tighten their grip around Padme. Obi-wan starts cutting her loose. The room shakes. Luminara leaps over the beast and fights him on the other side. Apocryphon now fights two Jedi in an awkwardly small space)

Luminara: NOW!!

(Barriss force leaps past the beast, barely missing several chains and a sabre. She dives headfirst into the oil spot)

Barriss: WHERE ARE YOU!!?? SEPTIME??? CONRADIN?????

Septime: Over here!! HURRY!!!

(Barriss is in a place that can only be Hell, a winding maze of structures and impossible buildings. The place defies logic, gravity and her own senses are filled with unending terror, blood and suffering. She sees Conradin and Septime wrapped in chains, hanging upside down. She rushes down a long corridor that seems to stretch farther and farther until she reaches them. She concentrates her blade on cutting the chains. In moments, they are freed, but she is slowing down and freezing from the cold. The suffering of the darkside is so strong here, she closes her eyes and fights the madness in her mind)

Hadranus: I've got you! Come on! Let's go!

(All three rush back towards a lit entry to their own dimension. The lit hole begins to shrink as the puzzlebox closes in on itself)

Septime: HURRY!!

(It feels like an eternity, but they make it to the hole. Conradin catches a glimpse of the Priest who controls this horrible world. The Priest smiles, as if he knows they will meet again. The three leap through, landing on the floor. Anakin sees them and smiles)

Anakin: Now the REAL fun begins!!

(He fights twice as fast, and even Apocryphon becomes dizzy, realizing that Anakin was toying with him. Anakin slices off three arms in a blur and force pushes the beast half into the hole as it closes up. The room shakes, lights flash. The puzzlebox sets itself right. Apocryphon is cut in half as the hole vanishes. Blood splatters all over the back wall. His lower waist and legs twitch as it falls to the ground. Lifelessly twitching at the loss of its upper half now severed back in hell. Half the room screams in horror at the sight, a sight that seems more repugnant than seeing the whole creature. The lights come up. The elevator starts working. All is quiet as Anakin picks up Padme to carry her to safety. Luminara and Barriss start tending to everyone's wounds)

Barriss: You ok?

Hadranus: Yeah.....you?

Barriss: I am well......

(At that moment, the elevator door opens. Everyone frantically points their blades and guns at the door. Jar-Jar steps out with a plate full of snacks)

Jar-Jar: My thought you might like a taste of-EEEEEYAAAAAAGGGGGH!!!

(He screams at the sight, drops the plate and runs back into the lift. He turns to them, wide-eyed. He quietly pushes a button over and over to close the lift)

Jar-Jar: My come back in da morning.

(The door closes. Everyone looks at each other, not knowing if they should laugh or cry at the bad timing of the moment. CU of Obi-wan as he notices the droid outside the window. It turns to flee. Obi-wan runs, leaps through the window, glass bursting everywhere as he latches onto the droid. Everyone stares in shock. Anakin rushes to the roof to help pursue)

Shaak-Ti: Everyone, stay here! I will call for the guards.

(Shaak-Ti goes to the lift to summon Panaka's men)

Tarpals: Theesa one nasty crunch, eh?

Hadranus: You can say that again.......

(Sabe, Maris and Septime encircle Padme on one side of the room. Barriss leans in close to Conradin.)

Barriss: You knew about the puzzlebox.

Hadranus: We encountered them before. That creature was an acolyte of the Sith. They exist in another dimension, I think. Septime and I fought them once, many years ago.

(Luminara gets close to him, so not to be overheard by the others)

Luminara: Was it an assassin?

Hadranus: Possibly. They are servants of some dead Sith lord named Plagueis. Their world is a Hell of unimaginable torture and pain.

Barriss: I felt it........It was like madness invading my mind.

Hadranus: The less you think on it, the better.

Luminara: We must report this to the council. If they are working even for a dead Sith lord, the Jedi must know all there is to know.

Barriss: We need to get you to the medical unit.

Hadranus: I'm fine-

Barriss: No, you're not!

(Her voice raises, catching the attention of several others. Luminara looks at her for a moment, studying her comment on several levels. Conradin slouches down and frowns at her with a slightly bruised ego. Barriss helps to carry him out)

 

CUT TO- EXT. TRAFFIC LANE, NIGHT

(Obi-wan, clinging to the floating delivery droid as it carries him through traffic)

Obi-wan: Oooooh Pudu!

(Speeders fly past him as he goes against traffic)

(CU of Zam Wesell as she spots him on her binoculars, coming straight for her)

Zam: You have GOT to be kidding!

(Cut to- Anakin on the roof, hopping into a parked speeder and taking off to help Obi-wan. POV follows as he dives into traffic.)

 

(Scene cuts to- Zam, as she grabs her rifle and takes aim at the assasin droid. She fires)

Zam: I'm Zam Wesell, Bitch!

(CU of Obi-wan and the droid. The shot shatters the droid into pieces. Obi-wan plummets through the bustle of the traffic lanes. CU of Anakin, who spots him in traffic and flies towards him. He falls in Anakin's speeder, right into the passenger seat)

Anakin: Another happy landing!

Obi-wan: You took your sweet time......

Anakin: Well, you know how it goes. I couldn't find a speeder with the right color scheme or solid VTOL action, Master. I can't go into a high speed chase without style...

(POV watches them zoom off to chase Zam, who is now driving away in her own speeder)

Obi-wan: If you practiced your sabre techniques as well as your wit, you'd rival Master Yoda as a swordsman!

Anakin: I thought I already did!

Obi-wan: Only in your mind, my very young apprentice!!

(POV watches as Zam's speeder flies by, followed by Anakin's. Zam cuts through lanes.....VERTICALLY. Zam flies straight down at a 90 degree angle, Anakin follows. It is a game of chicken with horizontally moving traffic. Obi-wan grips his seat tightly while Anakin gets an excited gleam in his eyes)

Obi-wan: OooooooooOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAANAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anakin: WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

(They skirt around a huge luxury bus transport. They level off horizontally again to follow Zam. Obi-wan is white as a ghost)

Obi-wan: You *know* I don't like that!!

Anakin: (smirks) Sorry, Master. I forgot how much you hate flying.

Obi-wan: I don't hate flying, but what you're doing is gorram suicide!

(Zam flies through a hot, Industrial section, past open gas flames of a power station)

Zam: Welcome to the suck, boys!

(She pulls out a pistol and fires at a power coupling tower. She flies past it, just before purple lightning explodes around it)

Obi-wan: Anakin!!!!

Anakin: FRAK!

(They are engulfed in purple lightning, a shocking experience, but more irritating than painful. As they clear the field, Obi-wan looks at Anakin and frowns)

Obi-wan: So much for dying of old age.....

Anakin: Sorry, Master....

Obi-wan: Don't apologize to me, apologize to my next thirty years you just fried out of me!

(Zam pulls away into a tunnel exit. Anakin continues straight. Obi-wan looks at him, looks back at the turn exit, then back at Anakin)

Obi-wan: What are you doing? He went *that* way!

Anakin: Master, if we keep this up, that creep is going to end up deep-fried. Personally, I would like to find out who he is and who he's working for! This is a shortcut......I think......

(Obi-wan raises an eyebrow in suprise)

(POV follows Zam down a long tunnel)

(CU of Zam as she starts to relax when she sees that they are not following her)

(Obi-wan and Anakin drive a little farther, then slow to a stop)

Obi-wan: Well, you've lost him!

(Anakin frowns, frustrated at Obi-wan's condescending tone)

Anakin: (sarcastic) I'm deeply sorry, Master.

Obi-wan: That was some shortcut, Anakin. He went COMPLETELY the other way.

(Anakin looks around, not paying any attention)

Obi-wan: Once again, you've pr-

Anakin: -If you'll excuse me!

(Anakin leaps out of the car into a freefall. CU of Obi-wan leaning over out of the car in suprise)

Obi-wan: I hate it when he does that!

(POV watches Anakin fall hundreds of feet per second, past several lanes of traffic. With perfect timing, however, he latches onto Zam's car as it flies by)

(Zam tries to shake him off, diving, shooting at him, etc. Anakin clings for life, but a sudden jolt causes him to lose his light sabre. It flies off, but is caught by Obi-wan, who catches up from behind)

(Anakin reaches into the cockpit and wrestles with Zam's gun, causing her to shoot her car's steering controls. The car tumbles down to near bottom. crowds of onlookers part away from the car as it skids across the pavement. Wideshot of Zam as she runs into a nightclub. Anakin reaches the doors to the club. Obi-wan spots him)

Obi-wan: Anakin!

(Obi-wan catches up with him)

Anakin: She went into the club, Master!

(Anakin is wired up, but Obi-wan calms him down)

Obi-wan: Patience. Use the Force. Think.

Anakin: Sorry, Master.

Obi-wan: He went in there to hide, not to run.

(Anakin still jumps with impatience)

Anakin: Yes, Master.

(Obi-wan waves Anakin's lightsaber in front of him)

Obi-wan: Next time, try not to lose it.

Anakin: (sighs) Yes, Master.

Obi-wan: This weapon is your life!

(Obi-wan hands it to him and strolls into the club. Anakin bows his head in frustration, facing another lecture)

Anakin: I try, Master.

(POV watches them enter into a noisy sportsbar area of the club. Obi-wan continues to chastise his anxious apprentice)

Obi-wan: Why do I get the feeling you'll be the death of me?

Anakin: (sigh) Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father.

(Obi-wan turns to him with restrained frustration)

Obi-wan: Then why don't you listen to me?

(Anakin rolls his eyes)

Anakin: Well, I AM trying.

(They stop in the middle of the bar, looking around at the patrons, observing the large screens where sports games play out. CU of the two as they slowly observe the crowds)

Obi-wan: Do you see him?

Anakin: I think he is a she...

(Obi-wan turns to him in suprise. He frowns, but is mildly impressed with his padawan's deductive skills)

Anakin:....and I think she is a changeling.

Obi-wan: In that case, be extra careful.

(Obi-wan heads for the bar)

Obi-wan: Go and find her.

Anakin: (suprised) Where are you going, Master?

Obi-wan: For a drink.

(Anakin frowns as they seperate, but continues his duty. He walks through the crowd, recieving many smiling glances from the ladies who are impressed with his good form. CU of Obi-wan as he thanks the bartender, who gives him a mug of melange juice. A scummy patron pulls up a chair next to him)

Scum: Ya wanna buy some deathsticks?

(Obi-wan doesn't even blink in his direction, waving his hand and playing a mind trick that was easier than breathing)

Obi-wan: You don't want to sell me death sticks.

Scum: ...Uhh, I don't want to sell you deathsticks.

Obi-wan: You want to go home and rethink your life.

Scum: ...Uhh, I want to go home and rethink my life.

(Obi-wan finishes his drink without missing a beat. He watches the podracing on screen 4)

(CU of Zam. She turns and slowly walks towards him through the crowd)

(CU of Anakin as he anxiously searches. He can sense her in the building, but cannot see her directly)

(Music becomes intense. CU of Zam as she casually reaches for her weapon)

(POV watches Anakin from the back. CU of Zam as she pulls out her pistol and sneaks up behind Obi-wan. In a blur, Obi-wan whips out his saber and cuts through the pistol, injuring Zam's hand without touching another patron in the crowded space. Zam grimaces as she holds her hand in pain and falls to the floor. Obi-wan reaches down to help her up)

Anakin: Easy....

(Anakin calms down the people who turn to see what the fuss is about)

Anakin: Jedi business. Go back to your drinks.

(Anakin and Obi-wan exit with Zam out the back door into a dingy alley. Obi-wan lays her down gently but firmly prepares to interrogate her)

Obi-wan: Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?

Zam: (wincing) It was a senator from Naboo.

(Zam still feels uncomfortable from the pain)

Obi-wan: Who hired you?

(Zam looks at him, unnerved by his intense questioning)

Zam: It was just a job.

(Anakin leans to her intensely, trying to hold back his impatience and rage)

Anakin: Who hired you? Tell us.

(Obi-wan looks at him, sensing a whirlwind of strong emotions)

Anakin: TELL US NOW!

(Zam struggles, but becomes fearful of his demeanor)

Zam: It was a bounty hunter call-

(A dart zips past the Jedi and strikes her in the neck. The poison acts so quickly, she gasps with two seconds to live. POV looks up to see a Jango's shadowy form fly off into the night. Anakin and Obi-wan watch helplessly as he gets away)

Zam: *sunuvabitch!*

(Zam collapses, dead. Obi-wan pulls out the dart and examines it)

Obi-wan: Toxic dart.

(Anakin checks her pulse, but realizes they have lost out on a big clue)


	2. AotC Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions mount, and plots are made within plots as various characters move in a game of galactic chess.

AOTC PART 2

 

CUT TO-EXT. JEDI TEMPLE, NEXT MORNING

(We cut to the Council chambers where Obi-wan and Anakin stand before Mace, Yoda and other Council members)

Yoda: Track down this Bounty hunter, you must.

Mace: Most importantly, find who he is working for.

Obi-wan: What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting.

Yoda: Handle that, your padawan will.

Mace: Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home world of Naboo. She will be safer there. Do not use registered transport. Travel as refugees

Anakin: As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get the Senator to leave the capital.

Yoda: Mmm, until caught, this killer is, our judgement she must respect.

Ki-Adi-Mundi: I recommend talking to Palpatine. Together, you should be able to convince her to go.

Mace: Go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter.

(Anakin and Obi-wan bow to the council and exit)

 

Cut to- Int. PALPATINE'S OFFICE, AN HOUR LATER

(Anakin talks with the Chancellor, but they are very relaxed)

Palpatine: I will have a talk with Senator Amidala. She will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that.

Anakin: Yes, sir.

(Palpatine smiles)

Palpatine: And so......you're first assignment. Your patience has paid off.

Anakin: Your guidance more than my wisdom.

(They walk towards the door)

Palpatine: You don't need guidance. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then, you will be invincible.

(POV faces them as they continue walking)

Palpatine: I've said it many times, you were the most gifted Jedi I have ever met.

Anakin: Thank you, your Excellency

Palpatine: I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin, even more powerful than Master Yoda.

 

CUT TO- INT. JEDI TEMPLE, MOMENTS LATER

(Obi-wan, Yoda, and Mace Windu walk down the corridor)

Obi-wan: I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready for this assignment to be on his own yet.

Yoda: The Council is confidant in its decision, Obi-wan.

Mace: The boy does have exceptional skills.

Obi-wan: He still has much to learn. His skills. They're making him more....arrogant.

Yoda: Arrogant. Yes, yes. A flaw more and more common among the Jedi than before. Too sure of themselves, they become. Even the older, more experienced ones.

Mace: Remember, Obi-wan, If the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance.....

 

(Cut to-Ext shot of Padme's residence. We cut to Anakin looking out a window as Padme talks offscreen)

Padme: I'm taking a leave of absence for a few days. Senator Binks, I leave you in my place to represent Naboo while I'm gone.

(We cut to Padme talking to both Jar-Jar and Conradin in the main lounge)

Jar-Jar: It is a muy honor, Meesa Senator. My will do the best.

Padme: I know you will. Senator Hadranus, You will have to take charge of the opposition group while I am away. Keep trying to persuade the Senate to vote no on the Army act.

Hadranus: I will do my best.

Padme: Thank you both.

(Jar-Jar and Hadranus leave. Padme frowns as she re-enters the bedroom where Anakin waits)

Padme: I do not like this idea of hiding.

Anakin: Don't worry. Now that the council has ordered an investigation, it's only a matter of time before Obi-wan finds the assasins responsible.

Padme: I didn't spend a whole year fighting the Military Creation Act just to leave when its fate is being decided!

Anakin: Sometimes we have to let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us......

(She looks at him and smiles)

Padme: Very insightful advice.

(She goes over and hugs him)

Padme: You've been gone for so long.......but you have grown up, grown in your wisdom.

(She kisses him, shedding their formalities now that they are alone. He smiles briefly then sighs)

Anakin: Too bad Master Obi-wan fails to see it........

(She looks into his eyes, caressing his face sympathetically)

Anakin: Don't get me wrong......Obi-wan is a great Mentor......As wise as Master Yoda, as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice.

(Padme breaks away to continue packing. He smiles as he watches her)

Anakin: In some ways, in a LOT ways......I'm really ahead of him.

(Anakin's voice gets agitated)

Anakin: I'm ready for the trials, but he feels that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on....

Padme: It must be frustrating-

Anakin: It's WORSE than that! He's overly critical, he never listens. He doesn't understand!

(She turns to him, suprised at his outburst)

Anakin: It's not fair!

Padme: All mentors have a way of seeing our faults, more than we would like. It's the only way we grow.

(He helps her pack, using up some of his "agitated energy". He calms down and sits at the foot of the bed)

Anakin: I know.

Padme: Anakin.....

(She sits next to him)

Padme: Don't try to grow up too fast....

(He gently puts his arm around her and leans her down onto the bed. He is shedding his formality)

Anakin: But I AM grown up.....you said it yourself......

(He begins kissing her neck)

Padme: We can't. Not here. Anyone could come in......

(She gently pushes him away. He pulls back, but is a bit frustrated)

Anakin: Sorry.....M'Lady.

(There is a hint of sarcastic formality in his voice. She kisses his cheek and gets up)

Padme: When we reach Naboo, we will be alone.......we can meet in the private place we always use......

(She holds his hand. He blushes, feeling a bit ashamed. They smile at each other)

 

 

 

(Scene cuts to- Later that Morning. Senator Hadranus is walking down the hall of the executive building to the Chancellor's office. He reaches the door. Jar-Jar is just exiting)

Jar-Jar: Oohh, Hello der, Connie.

(Hadranus smiles at Jar-Jar's informal greeting, yet is a bit embarrased by the "nickname" game the Gungan seems to play with his friends)

Hadranus: Hi, Jar-Jar. I hope I'm not intruding....

(Jar-Jar and Palpatine look at each other. Jar-Jar grins a goofy grin. Palpatine sort of rolls his eyes)

Jar-Jar: Weesa just discussing some new legislation-

Palpatine: -THANK YOU, Jar-Jar, that will be all......

(Senator Binks leaves, humming to himself. Hadranus glances at the Chancellor with a sympathetic smile)

Palpatine: The good Senator Binks of Naboo wishes to make "Life Day" a more expanded holiday. Not just for Wookies, but for multiple planets with similar celebrations.

Hadranus: A nice goal to have, especially in these uncertain times.

Palpatine: Which brings me to you, my good sir.

Hadranus: You wanted a progress report from our committee-

Palpatine: Well......something like that. I want full disclosure of all projects, and I need to have executive privelage in all decisions. I especially want final veto power on each weapon's contract.

(Hadranus is stunned by Palpatine's bold statement)

Hadranus: This is a matter for the Senate-

Palpatine: I know...

Hadranus: You *will* get all of our recommendations, sir-

Palpatine: I'm circumventing procedure. It will take too long. We need those programs in action soon.

(Hadranus can't believe his ears. He stammers, unable to focus)

Hadranus: That's assuming the Senate will vote to raise an army. The Senate has to vote two thirds majority just to let you even have supreme powers. There's no need-

(Palpatine continues to smile a strained smile, but is tired of Conradin's lecture on Congressional matters)

Palpatine: My boy, I *know* what the procedure is. You are right about the vote, but I *need* to be in charge of these programs to have them ready for-......I mean, in case the Army Act IS voted upon. No one need know about this, and the Committee need not worry themselves. I will handle.......everything.

(Something about the last statement leaves a cold sickness in Conradin's stomach. He is almost paralyzed with an unexplainable fear)

Hadranus: I want the committee to hear this.

(Palpatine starts to lose his cool)

Palpatine: You DO NOT NEED TO TELL THEM.

Hadranus: This is too fast. Too fast, too soon.

Palpatine: Will you give me that data.......or not?

(There is a moment of silence)

Hadranus: We'll let the Senate decide........once I tell them about this conversation......

(Hadranus hopes this will cause the Chancellor to back down. Palpatine almost seems to grow bolder with each step he takes towards the young man)

Palpatine: In all my years in politics, I have never-NEVER........let a young cub back me in a corner! (he smiles) Maybe I'm not giving the right "motivation". Let me put it another way.......Giving me that data will....."enhance" your career.....

(The room almost shakes with his voice. Hadranus feels the cold of the room. A weird feeling. He gets dizzy for a moment, but cannot comprehend what is happening. Just as it gets colder, Palpatine stops and smiles pleasantly some more. Everything seems normal again, except for the sick feeling in Hadranus' stomach)

Palpatine: Please, give me the data. No one will know. It'll be our secret.....You see, *you* now have a chip to play in the big game. Play it right, you could end up a powerful man, you could even regain your prestige in the Senate. Otherwise, well.....things could become difficult. Scandals erupt, rumors run rampant, and the next thing you know.....people get the wrong "impression" about a man, such as yourself, who has had past associations with Count Dooku....a man, such as yourself, who has dabbled in the Force......dabbled in, shall we say....forbidden practices?

(Hadranus suddenly begins to grit his teeth at the blackmail. Questions swirl in his head for a second, but the anger in him forces him to reply quickly)

Hadranus: On my world, sir, we have a saying..........and you're FULL OF IT.

(Palpatine's face breaks into a very forced smile. No amount of polite banter can hide the fire in the Chancellor's eyes)

Palpatine: If that's the way you want to play.....so be it. (cheerfully) Good day.

(there is a long pause between them. Hadranus slowly backs out to the door)

Hadranus: I am still De Facto leader of the opposition while Senator Amidala is gone, along with Senator Binks. We have almost enough votes to stop the Military Act.......and WE WILL stop it. Maybe I'm not the wonderchild I was five years ago, but I will keep us all accountable to the people, and to the Senate! Good day to you, sir.

(He walks out. Palpatine sits at his desk. Jango Fett steps out from the shadows from the far end of the room)

Jango: You want me to take care of it?

Palpatine: *chuckle* No....I will let Master Windu take care of this problem. Have you made contact with Dooku?

Jango: Yes. He is going to test me soon before I can join his organization.

Palpatine: Good. It is perhaps best you wait for him on Kamino, away from here until he let's you into his inner circle. When we are ready, we will strike upon his pathetic ragtag band of usurpers and play both sides against the middle.

Jango: Yes, sir.

(Jango fades into the shadows. Palpatine presses a communication line to the Jedi Temple)

 

(Cut to-Ext view of Jedi Temple. Mace is training his Padawan, young Zett Jukassa, when the message comes through)

Mace: Zett, go take a break. We will pick up on this tomorrow.

(He activates the communicator to see Palpatine's image)

Mace: Chancellor Palpatine....

Palpatine: Master Windu, I come to you with grave news. Several of our Senators have been linked to an underground ring of spies and sympathizers for Count Dooku. They have deliberately tried to sabotage the proceedings in the Senate.....

Mace: That's a heavy charge to make. We can't act unless we are absolutely sure.

Palpatine: The ring leaders are none other than Senator Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, secretly funding Dooku's movement......and Conradin Hadranus of Achilleas. Dooku has been teaching him Jedi training as a Padawan and grooming him to be a formidable warrior.

Mace: Dooku has been training him? I thought we had ended that five years ago.

Palpatine: I confronted him earlier, but he seems to think of himself as invincible.......as if he were the Chosen one. He is in violation of Jedi codes and the Laws of the Republic. His silent support of the Sepratists.....well, it's borderline treason....I'm already sending out notifications to the media on all the conspirators.

Mace: We're going to have to act fast.

Palpatine: Do what you can.....

 

CUT TO-INT. THE LUNA DOME RESTAURANT, EARLY EVENING

(POV closes in past the bustle of waiters and hungry patrons. Barriss and Conradin sit at a table in the very nice skyscraper resturant. They are seated by huge windows in the dome on the top floor. They quietly eat as they watch the traffic glide by in the night)

Hadranus: When do you leave for Ilum?

Barriss: Very soon. My master is making all the last minute arrangements. It's the only way I could slip off to enjoy one last good meal.

(She smirks)

Hadranus: I'm glad you came tonight. Maybe, if I get a chance, I could swing by there.......to see how you are doing.......

(She frowns awkwardly)

Barriss: I'm afraid not. The ritual requires that I stay, well.....focused. I'll be building a new light sabre, one that will be better than this one. Besides, my Master already suspects that.....

Hadranus: Suspects what?

Barriss: That you are trying to get more involved in my life than you should.

Hadranus: Well, I am. Well, that is, uhhh.....

(He chuckles and looks at her, blushing. She smiles knowingly, then frowns as she thinks about the reality of what they are attempting to do)

Barriss: *sigh* I probably shouldn't have come. I'm encouraging you too much. You realize once I become a knight, you won't see much of me on Coruscant again. I'll be running assignments for Chancellor Palpatine.

(He bristles when hears that name)

Hadranus: ........I know.......

(They are both quiet for a while)

Barriss: Are you ok?

Hadranus: I don't think so. I was having a disagreement with our illustrious Chancellor and something didn't feel right. I felt cold while talking to him.

Barriss: What kind of disagreement?

(He shrugs it off)

Hadranus: I really can't discuss it. It's just one more pissy thing to add to an already pissy week. On top of it, I may never get to see you again.

Barriss: We both have our parts to play. You still have your career as a Senator. I have my duty to the Jedi order. I must be-

Hadranus: -mindful of your feelings, I know. Dooku taught us that we need to break loose of some of the old Jedi restrictions. You can't deprive yourself of basic.....emotional needs....maybe I'm just being selfish.

Barriss: Selfish about us.

Hadranus: *Sigh*.......I have enough prestige at home, I have wealth. And thanks to Master Dooku, I learned to do more than I ever thought possible. I just wish we could share it.

(Barriss looks down at her food and feels uncomfortable. He senses her heart skipping a few beats, but she remains outwardly calm. She senses his frustration and aggressive desire, especially when they look each other in the eyes. She tries to change the subject)

Barriss: When I was on Ansion, I had a vision in my dreams. It was terrible. It was about you.

Hadranus: A dream of the future?

Barriss: Yes. You were on a strange planet. At first, I saw you in a large temple......

Hadranus: So....did I die?

Barriss: In a manner of speaking. I saw a twin tailed comet fly over you in the sky, and I heard dark breathing. I felt cold death, and I saw you embrace the darkness-

Hadranus: -Barriss, I am aware of everything I do. I would never embrace the dark.

Barriss: Sometimes I hate having the powers of the Force. All I ever see are future disasters. My visions usually can be prevented, but I don't know how to stop a comet!

Hadranus: Barriss, that comet bit is ridiculous! Always was. You know why? Because I checked the Jedi archives, just out of curiosity. Checked every major comet, asteroid, every phenomena within a thousand light years of where I am. There never has been, nor will there ever BE a twin tailed comet! Not even a remote collision. Frankly, I'm beginning to find it a lame running gag. The nearest comet will pass by Rodia, and THAT won't happen for another two years.

(Hadranus takes a few bites of his food, trying to wave off her concern)

Hadranus: You have no fondness for those visions, then maybe you should quit the Jedi.

Barriss: What?

Hadranus: My time here on Coruscant is almost up. I want to return home and just retire. Maybe you could join me at some point. Like I said, there's so much I can share....

(He gently grabs her hand. She smiles, holding his with both hands, but withdraws after a minute. They can sense tremors in the Force from each other)

Barriss: You are always a welcome sight. I have you, all my other friends, basic comforts, and my Jedi discipline. But I cannot put my own thoughts before duty. A Jedi has no need for the luxuries of regular citizens.

Hadranus: You're beginning to sound like Yoda. I find that so irritating, the way he just justifies that Jedi code!

(She frowns)

Barriss: Hey! That's not fair. I know you're not happy with the Council's judgement-

Hadranus: It's more than just the judgement passed down all those years ago. Dooku's Sepratist movement is stirring up the Republic, Palpatine has created fearmongering, and anyone who has been linked to Dooku is a suspect. How I avoided getting jailed just for KNOWING Master Dooku......I'll never know. Everything we tried to work for in the past fifteen years has gone down the crapper! All my alliances? My treaties? They're being broken up left and right. My homeworld has been hit with economic sanctions just to spite me. The other night, those creatures tried to attack us. Acolyte servants of a dead Sith Lord!. Things will not improve until I am gone from the Senate, and this planet.

Barriss: No! Don't say such things! You are so desperately needed here.

Hadranus: Something big is going to happen. I can sense. War is inevitable. The Jedi will be made to mobilize, some will be torn between loyalty to the Republic and their need to change. In the end, it will lead to death and destruction. People I care about may end up fighting each other and dying needlessly.

(He take a gulp of his drink. She shakes her head)

Barriss: If you start thinking like that, the Republic will lose....

(He stares out the window, not paying any attention. She gently takes his hand again. For a Jedi, it is the closest form of intimacy she can ever expect in life)

Barriss: I wish you could find happiness, the enthousiasm you used to have. You may find it hard to believe, but you ARE wanted here....

(She tries to cheer him up, but he keeps looking out the window and frowns even more)

Hadranus: More wanted than you think. Look.

Dramatic chase music www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlnWxi…

(She looks out of the window to see huge bulletin boards across one of the skyscrapers. A news bulletin breaks across its screens to warn citizens of Sepratist traitors within the Republic. Among the two dozen faces plastered up as fugitives and traitors is Conradin's. Police vehicles zoom by in various directions with lights flashing. Barriss turns back to him in horror)

Barriss: No....

Hadranus: The purge is starting. Palpatine has found a way to remove his political opponents.

Barriss: This is a mistake! Palpatine needs you prevent the War Act!

Hadranus: Does he? Does he REALLY want to prevent war? I think he's COUNTING on it!

(They look around. Some of the screens up at the bar flash wanted posters of Sepratist agents and sympathizers. Conradin's is plastered up there, his name in big, bold letters. They look at each other in panic. Nobody has noticed them so far)

Barriss: We'll get up and quietly leave before anyone notices.

Hadranus: I'll go. You stay.

Barriss: What??

Hadranus: I'm going to have to make a break for the starport.

Barriss: This is crazy! You'll never make it!

Hadranus: If you get caught with me, you'll be implicated! 

Barriss: Come with me to the temple, we can straighten this out with Master Windu! PLEASE, Conradin!

Hadranus: Palpatine's men will shoot first and ask questions later! Master Windu has no reason to listen to me!

(Their voices start to rise, only a few people notice so far)

Barriss: Conradin, you're getting hysterical! Just follow me to the door-

(More police zoom by. They seem to get too close to the window for comfort. He looks around again, his paranoia getting the best of him. People spot his face. Some stare a little too long)

Barriss: Don't run! Don't do this!

(He gets up and leans close to her)

Hadranus: Wish me luck....

(He kisses her. She is stunned by his boldness, but does not stop him. At that moment, both their hearts skip a beat. The lights blink, sparkle and go out in the resturant for a few seconds. They come up again, but he is gone. Barriss gets up and runs to the door)

 

Cut to- Ext view of Resturant

(Hadranus runs through the parking lot of hover cars. Flashing lights get closer to the lot as he picks a random car and hops in. Using a little bit of the darkside, he zaps a small bolt of lightning into the car to start it up)

Hadranus: This is crazy! This is crazy! This is crazy!

(He zooms off into the night, trying to blend in with the traffic. As he zooms ahead of several vehicles, A car catches up with him. He looks over and sees Jedi Master Quinlan Vos pulling up beside him. Quinlan looks him in the eyes and shakes his head, signaling for Hadranus to land. Hadranus veers away and speeds off into a crazy direction. The authorities spot him as he leaves the crowd. They begin to open fire)

Hadranus: Aw, COME ON!!!

(He steers back into a busy lane, but zooms under the main line of traffic. A signal opens on his wrist communicator. It is Mace Windu)

Hadranus: Master Windu, what a pleasant suprise.

Mace: Mr. Senator, I strongly urge you to cease this chase before any innocent people get hurt.

Hadranus: I'd love to, but you realize I won't have the option of a fair trial thanks to the Chancellor's "anti-terror" proposals he passed in the Senate. If I surrender now, they'll make me disappear. I'm not too kean on that!

Mace: You are only making this worse!

(Several lasers blast the side of his car. Hadranus twists the vehicle into a busy tunnel. The police persistantly follow from a distance)

Mace: We can help you if you cooperate!

(Hadranus stares at Mace, indecisive for a moment)

Hadranus: Master Windu, you don't understand....The Chancellor has just plastered my reputation in front of the whole galaxy. Win or lose, I'm finished....

(Two police vehicles drive up next to him, trying to ram him in the sides. One of the police oficers opens fire, blasting past his nose. He can't believe they're using deadly force. The two police vehicles prepare another assault, but Conradin hits the brakes, watching them smash into each other)

Conradin: This is not going to end well.....

(Hadranus exits the tunnel and pushes the peddle to the meddle towards the huge domed spaceport. At that moment, Barriss Offee freefalls and lands in the seat next to him. Hadranus looks at her, astounded)

Hadranus: Wha-? Where the Frell-? How did you.....? THAT WAS AMAZING!

Barriss: But not easy. Neither is this.

(She punches him in the face, knocking him senseless. She takes control of the car and prepares for a landing. The car clumsily lands on the edge of the spaceport. She turns to him and caresses his face, using her healing abilities to make the swelling and pain go away. He looks at her and smiles a little, though he is unhappy)

Hadranus: You hit like a girl. But, for what it's worth, thank you.

(Barriss looks at him, half angry, half worried)

Barriss: You didn't have to run, you stupid, STUPID boy!

Hadranus: You know as well as I do that everything is getting out of control. It is getting out of control and we will be lucky to get out of this alive..

Barriss: They've made a mistake, Conradin. We will fix it.

(The authorities surround the car as she helps him out)

Barriss: I have some influence in the Chancellor's office. He'll listen to reason.

(Hadranus looks at her as they guards come to get him)

Hadranus: Do me a favor, Barriss. Always keep an eye on the Senate and the Chancellor. Make sure things don't get crazy. Be careful.

(She is silent as they take him away)

 

Cut to-Int. the Chancellor's office, thirty minutes later that night

(Barriss bursts through the door to see Palpatine. She is caught off guard seeing Palpatine, Baron Papanoida, Senator Jar-Jar Binks, Orn Free Taa and Captain Panaka looking over a table with a dozen different maps and diagrams. She looks at them awkwardly, but Palpatine gives her that same practiced smile)

Palpatine: Barriss, you really should prepare an appointment. I wasn't expecting you.

Barriss: Terribly sorry for interrupting your...uhh, meeting.

(Palpatine steps towards her and smiles. the others grimace uncomfortably, especially Jar-Jar. They silently whisper to each other as Palpatine talks to her)

Palpatine: We are just overlooking some various details, nothing important. How can I help you?

Barriss: Sir, it is not my place to be here for this, but I must ask about Senator Hadranus....

Palpatine: Ah, yes. Terrible turn of events. He seems to have gotten involved in the wrong crowd. Wrong "influences"

Barriss: Please, sir. There MUST be some mistake! He would never jeopardize the safety of the Republic!

(Palpatine smiles warmly and puts his arm around her, leading her to the door)

Palpatine: I will handle a thorough investigation. I know he has been a good friend to all of us, and I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. Don't you worry...

(They reach the door, Master Luminara Unduli enters in haste. Barriss looks at her in suprise. Luminara gives her the "I might have known" look)

Luminara: Terribly sorry to burst in on you, Chancellor. I was looking for a wayward padawan learner in need of learning!

(Barriss frowns. Palpatine smiles)

Palpatine: No problem, Master Unduli. We were just having a discussion about current events.

Luminara: Come, Barriss. We must return to the temple.....

 

"The Demise" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQ2rOqdD-HU

 

(Ext view- Jedi Temple. We cut to the temporary jails within a deeper section of the building. Conradin sits in the middle of the room, meditating. The blast door opens to reveal a figure short of stature, but tall in power. Yoda enters quietly, with contemplative eyes)

Hadranus: Master Yoda......

Yoda: Senator.....meet again we must. Regret, that it is under such conditions, I do.

Hadranus: I am not a traitor. I've been trying to keep the Senate and the Chancellor from getting out of control. I was one of Amidala's helpers.

Yoda: Doubt you, I do not. Puzzled by this move, I am.

Hadranus: The Chancellor is preparing for the worst. He wanted me to bypass procedure and I refused. He's framing me. We've got to go to the media to prove I'm innocent.

Yoda: Difficult times are ahead, young one. Go to the media, we cannot.

(Conradin stares at him, concerned by this statement)

Conradin: If I have to confess that I was a student of Dooku's, I will admit it. We can still turn this around in my favor-

Yoda: Still the politician, are you? Yet, Jedi training I saw in your merry little chase......

Hadranus: *sigh*......I still did some of the exercises Dooku taught. It was to keep me focused on my job. *chuckle*.....my job.....

(He frowns bitterly)

Yoda: Fame and fortune has not been yours, these past few years. Time passes, and all stars must fall sooner or later. Yet I sense in you the will to fight, even in your fall......

Hadranus: I still have-......HAD some influence......

Yoda: Influence, yes. Job is not over yet for you. Turn this into our favor, we can......but I must ask of you a great many things......

Hadranus: What must I do?

Yoda: Need you, we do. Save the Republic, you must......but......

Hadranus: There's always a 'but'........

Yoda: Traitor, you must become.......

Hadranus: (jaw drops) WHAT??

Yoda: Traitor you will be. Rescued by Dooku, you will be......

Hadranus: ........

Yoda: Take you into his confidence, he will. Find out his plans, bring him back to us, maybe you can.....

Hadranus: Master Yoda......my career......

Yoda: Prevent the war, we must!

Hadranus: My friends......

(Yoda sighs and closes his eyes with regret)

Yoda: Know of this, they cannot. Great are the risks.

Hadranus: And what if IT COMES TO WAR?? You expect me to fight my friends?

Yoda: Do what you must to prevent war. If war breaks out......do what you must to end it.....

(They stare at each other for a long moment)

Yoda: I sense great fear........and more......

Hadranus: You're gorram RIGHT you sense fear.......

Yoda: Young Senator.......all these years, denied you we have.......yet now call upon you, the Council does.....Jedi training you have. Strong in the Force, I sense in you. Council agrees, a Jedi mission requires one with a Jedi heart. Your greatest test, you will soon face. Measure your Heart, this trial will. Wether you are successful or not, I cannot say......but know this, I do.....the power to save your friends, you have......

(Yoda pulls out Conradin's old lightsabre. Conradin looks at it in awe and reverence. He takes his sabre and stashes it away under his uniform. CU of them both as they face each other)

Yoda: News of your arrest spreads. Soon, Dooku will rescue you. Go with him, you must. Save him, if you can. End hostilities, you must.

Hadranus: I will try-

Yoda: No. Do. Or do not. There is no try.

Hadranus: Yes, Master.

(Yoda frowns at him)

Yoda: Terribly sorry, I truly am, for this......

 

(Scene fades. Scene opens on Ext. view of the Jedi Temple. A large prison frigate stands ready outside. POV pans by the large spectator crowd watching in front of the temple. Several dozen prisoners are led to the frigate by Jedi guards in a long line. Many of them are Palpatine's political rivals, opponents, some are victims of circumstance, convenient targets of a Sepratist witch hunt. Conradin emerges from the Temple in the middle of the line as he participates in the "walk of shame". He sees Senator Amidala and her entourage watching nearby. He grits his teeth as he begins to see more and more familiar faces, staring at him in disbelief, shock, and despair.)

(CU of Padme. She cries a little in disbelief)

(CU of Sabe. She watches helplessly)

(CU of Anakin. He frowns, gravely disappointed and judgemental)

(CU of Luminara. She just stares, but there is a hint of maternal despair)

(CU of Septime. Her face is calm, but her eyes show uncertainty.....and fear)

(CU of Obi-wan. He is sad but calm as he watches)

(CU of Jar-Jar. He has no expression, but just watches)

(CU of Tarpals. He watches, but nods at Conradin, trying to convey some kind of sympathy)

(CU of Barriss. She stares at Conradin, sad but asking a million questions with her expression)

(CU of other Jedi, like Quinlan, Zett, Maris, Aayla Secura. They look on with a mix of emotions)

(CU of Palpatine. He as no expression......except a faint smile)

(CU of Mace. He stares with calm pity)

(CU of Conradin. After a moment, he looks away, trying to keep his concentration. POV watches as the prisoners are loaded onto the ship. POV follows him in slow motion as he is led to a small sterile cell. For a moment, he stares at the wall. He sits down and, after a few moments, buries his face in his hands. Fade to black)


	3. AotC Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan investigates the assassination attempt on Padme, Dooku tempts his former padawan Conradin with the notion of being the Chosen One, Barriss struggles with her feelings and her duty to the Jedi Order

AOTC Part 3

 

CUT TO- NABOO, VLAD AND AVIVA'S HOUSE

(Vlad, Aviva, and Nyssa sit in front of the vidscreen, watching the news. Palpatine gives a speech on vigilance against those who would destroy the Republic from within. They frown as they watch friends being rounded up)

Aviva: They wouldn't come here, would they?

Nyssa: Things have been quiet around Theed for the past week. OI don't think the Chancellor is going to poke around for traitors. He has his hands full at the capital.

Vlad: Somebody should impeach the bastard!

Aviva: Vlad! Don't go starting up trouble. Things are good for us here. The people treat us well.

Vlad If they knew we were once apprentices to Dooku, we'd be run off this planet. It's only a matter of time before things get dangerous.

Nyssa: It won't come to war, will it? And our Jedi powers are not noticed by the public....

(The communicator rings. Kurwa Napes appears at the other end)

Kurwa: My friends....Did you see it?

Vlad: Yeah. It's a crock of pudu. Conradin got the shaft.

Kurwa: Our planet has had some restless activity as well. People are divided. Sepratist sypathizers are giving our beaurocracy a headache. The Republic officials are not much help either.

Vlad: I can't just sit here. And what about Conradin?

Kurwa: I've talked to Septime on Coruscant. She says things are going buggy there. Protests and paranoia. Conradin may very well be shipped to Kessel. I'll get in touch with Paleo-Logus. He might have some thoughts.....

(Kurwa's image fades. Vlad, though blind, can sense Aviva's disapproval)

Aviva: How many more of us will we lose to this? I've lost two good friends, and a third one being sent to prison.....I don't want to go back to that life, Vlad!

Vlad: I know....

 

(Cut to- Ext view of the space port in the middle of Coruscant. POV follows a shuttle to its landing gate. Cut to- Int view of the shuttle. Padme, Dorme, Captain Panaka, R2-D2, Obi-wan and Anakin move to the exit doors after the secure landing. Padme turns to Dorme)

Panaka: Be safe, my lady.

Padme: Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme, and the others. The threat's on you two now.

Dorme: The others will be safe....

(Dorme looks at her with sadness at this parting)

Padme: You'll be fine.

Dorme: It's not me, m'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?

(Padme smiles)

Padme: Well, my Jedi protector will prove how good he is......

 

(Cut to-Obi-wan and Anakin. Master Kenobi is giving him a last minute briefing)

Obi-wan: Anakin, don't do ANYTHING without first consulting myself or the Council.

Anakin: Yes, Master.

(Anakin frowns at the stifling lecture. Obi-wan goes to Padme)

Obi-wan: I'll get to the bottom of this quickly, my Lady. You'll be back here in no time.

Padme: I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi.

Anakin: It's time to go.

Padme: I know.

(Padme and Anakin exit the shuttle, ready to hop an unmarked transport nearby)

Obi-wan: Anakin, may the Force be with you.

Anakin: May the Force be with you, Master.

(Anakin and Padme start walking away. R2 follows from behind. POV follows in front of them as they blend into the spaceport)

Padme: Suddenly, I am afraid.

Anakin: This is my first assignment, on my own. I am too. Don't worry, we have R2 with us.

(He smiles as R2 beeps positively, she laughs, a little relieved. POV watches them walk away into the crowd. CU of- Obi-wan and Panaka, watching from the shuttle)

Obi-wan: I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish.....

Panaka: I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him.

 

Cut to-Int. view of the prison ship

(Barriss moves swiftly down the corridor towards Conradin's cell. She leans against the door, sensing him sitting on the other side)

Barriss: Conradin? Can you hear me?

(Conradin gets up from his spot, grateful to hear her voice)

Hadranus: Barriss...Is that you?

(He goes to the door and leans against it. Both of them feel a faint warmth on the other side of the door, a warmth for each other)

Barriss: I had to come.

Hadranus: I doubt anyone would be happy if they caught you here.

Barriss: The guards are distracted. So is everyone else, for that matter.

Hadranus: Bad news?

(She frowns)

Barriss: Palpatine is shipping all of you to the spice mines of Kessel, a place to dump you until your trial.

Hadranus: A trial that probably won't come for another 3 years or so. If ever. A convenient place to get us all out of the spotlight.

Barriss: I tried, Conradin. I tried to reason with the Chancellor and Luminara. Palpatine is convinced you are a threat, and that I am a silly little girl.

Hadranus: I'm sorry. Sounds like you lost points with them trying to defend me.

Barriss: It's alright. Master Luminara sent me to the temple to meditate on my "misguided trust" in your character.......

(He smiles)

Hadranus: Is THAT what you want to call it?

Barriss: (Frowns) Now's not the time for jokes....

(POV shows them both in a sort of split screen, with the door between them. She presses herself and her hands to the door. Conradin leans his back against the other side)

Hadranus: I am glad to at least hear you one last time....though you should leave before you are seen.

(She chuckles at his concern, but her eyes start to water)

Barriss: I've been in worse trouble! What are they going to do? Demote me to shit shoveler just for saying goodbye?

(Conradin closes his eyes and gently leans his head on the door. The lights begin to flicker as they lean on the door towards each other)

Hadranus: Maybe it's better this way, Barriss. I mean....you now have a chance to focus....and become a Jedi Knight, and that is important. You must fulfill your destiny.

Barriss: I am beginning to hate that word. You mustn't despair. We will find a solution.

Hadranus: Barriss?

Barriss: Yes?

Hadranus: About last night....when I, uhhh...

Barriss: (blushes) You're a good friend....and....I will not rest until we have freed you from this injustice

(He feels awkward at her comment)

Hadranus: (weakly) Your thoughts betray you, Barriss.

(She is quiet for a moment. The lights flicker on both sides of the door. She presses her hands and face against the door one more time, sensing his heart, sensing things better left unsaid)

Barriss: I've got to go.

(She turns and leaves. He does not say anything, but pulls away) 

 

CUT TO- CORUSCANT, SPACEPORT,, MID DAY

(Captain Panaka leads Padme's handmaidens to their transport)

Panaka: Get your stuff stowed on board, we leave for Naboo in 15 minutes.

(The handmaidens move into their small quarters. Sache, Septime and Sabe walk down the hall)

Septime: How's Nikael doing?

Sache: He is well. He will be out of the medical unit in a day or so, and will join m-....US back on Naboo.

Septime: Good. It's about time we left Coruscant. Too much has happened.

Sache: I'm sorry about your friend.

Septime: Thanks.

(Sabe frowns)

Sabe: I heard he's going to Kessel!

Septime: To await a terrible trial. I can scarce believe it. He is a good man.

Sache: He earned my trust years ago on Naboo. If you say he is not a traitor. I believe you.

Sabe: And I too. I almost wish there was something I could do.

Septime: It would take an act of treason to free him. We will have to trust the lawyers on this. Trust in the will of the Force to lead his destiny.

(As they get settled in, Sabe approaches Septime)

Sabe: Would you?

Septime: Would I what?

Sabe: Cross that line for your friend? Break from it all to free him.

(Septime frowns)

Septime: I can't. I have dedicated my life to Amidala and the Republic. I deceived her once. I promised never again....

(Septime grabs a suitcase and puts it in a compartment. Sabe backs away, thinks for a moment, then leaves)

Septime: We will not abandon him. But I must put my new priorities first......Sabe?

(She turns to notice that Sabe has left)

 

(Scene opens in a small room. Barriss and Luminara meditate in the haze of the afternoon light flowing through the window. Barriss' concentration is so solid she is literally floating two feet above the floor with her eyes closed. Suddenly, she lowers herself to the floor and opens her eyes. Luminara senses a break from the harmony)

Luminara: Barriss?

(Barriss stays quiet for a moment)

Barriss: Forgive me, Master......

Luminara: What troubles you?

Barriss: I'm not sure. Many things.....

Luminara: Be mindful of your thoughts. We are going to see the Chancellor shortly. Clear yourself of troubles.

Barriss: I don't trust him. There's is something not right.

Luminara: Keep your mind on the here and now.

Barriss: Yes, Master.

(They are quiet for a moment)

Luminara: I, too, am saddened by these turn of events. And I, too, don't entirely trust the Chancellor. He has missed too many opportunities.

Barriss: He is a politician. Sometimes, missing an opportunity is part of their agenda.

Luminara: Senator Hadranus also seems to have missed opportunities. We must be mindful of *his* agenda as well.

Barriss: I cannot believe that he is a traitor......

Luminara: -We know he is a student of Dooku's. Treason is not in his heart, but sometimes loyalty can be misguided. I sensed much as he was being taken away.......

(Barriss blushes. Luminara doesn't have to look at her to know)

Luminara: You and he have been good friends, but you must be mindful. You have lost focus whenever you are around him. He is making you lose focus now.

Barriss: Yes, Master.

Luminara: If circumstances were different......

(Barriss looks at her)

Barriss: .....if they were?

Luminara: I sensed much harmony between the two of you. Qui-gon and I......we always felt that there were many kinds of harmony a Jedi could enjoy. I sense he would have made a great Jedi warrior. Still, who can say where the road goes? Only time.

Barriss: He has been persistant in believing such a harmony can exist. Sometimes......I do too.

(Luminara looks at her)

Luminara: I know how it feels, to want something so terribly bad.

Barriss: Master? You?

Luminara: To leave the Jedi and fulfill other things. Are you suprised I can also have these weaknesses?

Barriss: How do you handle it? I feel aches in me that I cannot fully explain. I feel like I should want more. How do I fight it?

(Luminara looks at her and does not quite know how to answer, for she herself has broken the rules)

 

Cut to- Ext. Coruscant on a bright, sunny day

(POV pans to a small diner in the middle of the bustling city. Dexter's Diner)

(CU of a waitress droid as she rolls by)

Droid: Someone to see you, honey! Jedi, by the looks of him.

(POV pans to Dexter Earl, a large lizard alien who is also the cook. A big grin spreads across his face)

Dex: Obi-wan!

Obi-wan: Hello, Dex.

Dex: Take a seat, I'll be right with you! Take over for me!

Droid: You got it, Hon.

Droid: You want a cup of jawa juice?

Obi-wan: Oh, yes. Thank you.

(Dex hobbles over to him)

Dex: HEEEEY, Old buddy!!!

(Dex gives him a big hug and joins him in a diner booth)

Dex: So, my friend, what can I do for ya?

(Obi-wan holds up the dart that killed Zam)

Obi-wan: You can tell me what THIS is.

Dex: Wow! Whaddya know? I ain't seen one of these since I went prospecting on subterrel, beyond the outer rim.

Obi-wan: Can you tell me where it came from?

(The waitress gives them their drinks. Kenobi looks up at her)

Obi-wan: Thank you.

(Dex examines the dart)

Dex: This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino sabre dart.

Obi-wan: Hm, I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives?

Dex: See, the funny little cuts on the side give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and (chuckle) wisdom....

Obi-wan: Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?

(He pauses in thought)

Obi-wan: Kamino. I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?

Dex: No, no. It's beyond the outer rim, I'd say about....12 parsecs outside the Rishi maze. Should be easy to find, even for the droids in your archives.

(He takes a swig of his drink)

Dex: (whispering) These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Dead good ones, too.

Obi-wan: Cloners. Are they friendly?

Dex: (chuckles) It depends.

Obi-wan: Depends on what, Dex?

Dex: (smiling) On how good your manners are. On how big your.....pocketbook is.

(He chuckles mischieviously. Obi-wan smiles as he looks over the dart)

 

 

Cut to- Ext view of the prison ship heading for the spice mines of kessel

(We cut to Conradin's cell as he sits and stares at a wall. Several noises rock the ship. Distant explosions could be heard. Alarms sounded above and below him)

Hadranus: What the hell is going on? GUARD!!??

(Several laser blasts are heard. A gunfight commences all around him. Conradin waits quietly and stares at the door, calmly gripping his sabre. A beeping noise activates the door. It slides open. After several long seconds.......Handmaiden Sabe appears in the doorway with several rogue soldiers)

Hadranus: Wh-......Sabe?

Sabe: Conradin!

(She smiles hesitantly, but maintains her composure as she ushers him out the door)

Hadranus: What's going on? What are you doing here!?

Sabe: Hurry! There's not much time! We had move quickly to get you out.....

Hadranus: "We"?

Sabe: The shuttle is this way!

(Several other prisoners are freed, including Passel Argente. He and Conradin exchange glances, grateful they are both getting out alive. They step over dead bodies....and droid parts. Sabe leads the group through a docking hatch to cross into another ship)

Hadranus: How did a handmaiden of Naboo find the manpower to coordinate such a rescue?

(Conradin looks at her with admiration. She blushes a little, but frowns)

Sabe: It was a small enough operation to go unnoticed by the Republic authorities, which is advantageous.

Hadranus: So, you're acting on behalf of Senator Amidala?

Sabe: No, not exactly.

(She takes him by the arm and leads him through the halls of the rescue ship to a set of doors)

Hadranus: Aren't you afraid the Chancellor's going to find out about this little operation?

Sabe: It's a danger, like a shadow that looms over everything we've fought for. But things have developed to ensure security for you, the others and myself. I've just made a deal that will help end the Chancellor's corruption of the Republic forever....

(She opens the doors to an elegant chamber with a dining table. It was a brightly lit room with plates of excellent food readied for his arrival. He, however, almost loses his appetite when he sees Viceroy Nute Gunray and the menacing cloaked cyborg form of General Grievous at the head of the table)

Grievous: Welcome, Commander. We would be honored if you would join us!

Hadranus: You have GOT to be kidding me!

(He lights up his sabre, prepared for a fight to the death. Sabe steps back in shock. Grievous does not react. Hadranus' sabre is snatched away by the Force....It lands in Count Dooku's hand)

Dooku: That won't be necessary, my young Padawan......

(Conradin is stunned even more by this new suprise. Dooku, Gunray and Grievous sit together at the table. Sabe tries to bring him to sit also. The droid, VGR-001 enters the room)

VGR: It is a pleasure to see you again.

Grievous: I like your spirit, boy, but you misunderstand the situation. You and I.......are now allies. (sarcastic) Almost like bosom buddies!

Hadranus: What?

Dooku: Sit, Conradin. We have much to discuss.......Change is the only constant in the universe. This is one more change you must get used to......One of many you will experience very soon!

(Hadranus sits next to Sabe. He looks at her with concern)

Hadranus: I was not worth this, for you to give up everything.

(She frowns as she runs her hand over his hair)

Sabe: It was the only way to save you.

(He looks at her in suprise, sensing much in her heart. She smiles. He smiles back, grateful for her concern. Her feelings for him have brought complications)

 

Cut to- Int. THE JEDI LIBRARY, EARLY AFTERNOON

POV pans to Obi-wan as he sits at a table in the library looking over a computer screen. The head librarian, Jocasta Nu, walks to him)

Jocasta: Did you call for assistance?

Obi-wan: Yes. Yes, I did.

Jocasta: (smiling) Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?

Obi-wan: (embarrassed) Um, yes. I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino.

Jocasta: Kamino....

Obi-wan: It doesn't show up in the archive charts

Jocasta: Kamino...it's not a system I'm familiar with....Are you sure you have the right coordinates?

Obi-wan: According to my information, it should appear in this quadrant here...just south of the Rishi maze.

(He points on the screen, displaying a map of the galaxy. Jocasta presses some buttons to zoom in on the location)

Jocasta: I hate to say it, but the system you're looking for just doesn't exist.

Obi-wan: Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete?

(Jocasta smiles, but feels a bit slighted)

Jocasta: If an item does not appear in our records, it doesn't exist.

(She breaks away to help Zett Jukassa, who needs assistance. Wide shot of Obi-wan as he studies the screen)

 

Cut to- Ext view of unregistered transport zooming to Naboo

(POV watches R2-D2 going through a lunchline where a multi-armed cooking droid flips pancakes)

Cook droid: Hey you! No droids!

R2: Beeple reep!

Cook droid: Get out of here!

(R2 rolls back to Padme and Anakin, who sit at a table quietly among other passengers. The cafeteria seems to be in the cargo hold. Everything is jumbled with crates and luggage)

Padme: Thank you, R2.

R2: Beep-whistle.

(She looks at Anakin as they make small talk)

Padme: Must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi.....not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like-

(He takes her hand)

Anakin: Or be with the people you love.

(She looks at him, half smiling, half sad)

Padme: Are you even allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi, with all their rules and disciplines. I mean...all things considered.

(She grins. They have secretly broken many Jedi rules)

Anakin: Attachments are forbidden. Posession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life....

(He smiles weakly)

Anakin: You could say we are...encouraged to love.

(She pauses and looks at him)

Padme: You've changed so much.

Anakin: You haven't changed a bit.

(She smiles back at him)

Anakin: You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams. Five long years of dreaming.

Padme: At least now you CAN go to places you like....

(She holds his hand sensually)

Padme: "DO" the things you like.....with people you love. You remember that special book we like to read, the one showing all the.....positions?

(Anakin's face lights up. He suspects there is more rule breaking to be had soon)

Anakin: You still have that book?

Padme: Remember page 35?

(He grins)

Padme: I've been practicing my yoga and stretches......I think you'll like my technique......

 

Cut to- Sepratist rescue ship, speeding to Count Dooku's Homeworld

(CU of Conradin as he sits alone at the elegant dinner table, an hour after his meeting with Dooku, Gunray and Grievous. Dooku enters the room behind him. Conradin just rolls his eyes but smiles, as if the world couldn't get any crazier. He turns to face his master)

Dooku: I sense your mind is racing with a lot of thoughts.

Hadranus: (chuckle) You would be right. Racing with thoughts is putting it pretty frakking mildly.

Dooku: You hardly spoke throughout the dinner. You could at least contribute to our plans.

Hadranus: Plans?? PLANS!!?? What is there to plan?! Because if shooting yourself in the foot by joining these galactic LOSERS is part of your "PLAN", then I THINK YOU MAY AS WELL GIVE UP NOW!

(He starts shaking, irritation and frustration reaching a boiling point)

Dooku: It will take some getting used to, but they are our allies now.

Hadranus: (quietly) Master Dooku.....with all due respect to the one man in this galaxy who has been a father to me when I lost mine.....

(Conradin furls his brow in confusion)

Hadranus: ....What the hell? ARE YOU CRAZY???

Dooku: Conradin!

Hadranus: Gunray tried to kill us all! Grievous had us lined up for execution on the battlefield!!! He was going to blow away Aviva with a TANK CANNON!!! ARE YOU CRAZY???

(Conradin is now hysterical. Dooku waits patiently for him to slow down)

Hadranus: And Sabe....what trick did you pull to get her to defect from her friends?? Her family?? Do you realize WHAT YOU HAVE DONE??? She can never go back!

Dooku: She chose to join us, to SAVE YOU!! She joined us because we were there to save her five years ago when nobody else cared. I did not cajole or trick her! SHE DID THIS FOR YOU!!

(Dooku shocks him into silence. Conradin is stunned by what is happening around him)

Dooku: Nute Gunray and Grievous are cowards, bullies and glory hounds, but UNDER MY CONTROL....

(He goes up to Conradin, trying to make him understand)

Dooku: ...They will do greater good for the Republic, greater good than they can imagine. Darth Sidious is still out there, and Gunray is our link to the Sith. With all of my resources, yours and the other Sepratists as well.....we can save the Republic from the Sith! We can avenge so many deaths. Sifo-Dyas', Qui-gon's, Poggles'.

Hadranus: These games you are playing will plunge us into a war! You would be forcing us to kill our own friends. Obi-wan, Luminara, Barriss, Master Yoda and Windu!

Dooku: I am doing all I can to prevent war, but Sidious has twisted everything, even the Jedi Council is tricked into doing his dirty work! Sidious tricked them into rejecting you, kept you from becoming a Jedi and taking your rightful place as the savior of Prophecy!!

(Hadranus' jaw drops)

Hadranus: Is THAT what this is all about? You want me on that pedestal instead of Anakin?

Dooku: It has to do with corruption of the Sith invading every household, poisoning every mind, creating fear in the hearts of those who need to know the TRUTH!! only you can stop the madness!!

Hadranus: I refuse.

Dooku: WHAT??

Hadranus: This is all a joke. The prophecy is a big religious joke that will tear us apart!

Dooku: It is your destiny-

Hadranus: -DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP. I refuse it! You see this!? I AM WALKING AWAY FROM DESTINY! Let Anakin restore balance. One Jedi is as good as the next.

Dooku: WRONG! Not just any Jedi can do this! I know it is you because you were created immaculately-

Hadranus: -No-

Dooku: -I found you outside that Jedi temple on Rhen Var as a child, lost, without parents! The same temple where I found the crystal that opened the door to that dark world-

Hadranus: -Coincidence!

Dooku: -The Force was stronger in you than ever it was with Yoda-

Hadranus: -Stop it-

Dooku: -I wasn't completely sure until we were on Naboo. You can refuse to believe it, you can run from your duty, but you CANNOT STOP PROPHECY. The more you hide, the more you make it come true!

(Hadranus stared angrily at him, unable to think for a second)

Dooku: (sigh) My boy....You have all the qualities of a true Jedi, even if Yoda refuses to acknowledge it. You can lead our armies, be a hero to billions!

Hadranus: I am a fugitive from civilization. I was sworn to fight bullies and cowards, sworn to defend the peace and the helpless against those cosmic clowns you're getting chummy with!

Dooku: Palpatine rejected you because you would not be corrupted, the Jedi rejected you because you wouldn't play by the rules! Now is your chance to take the bull by the horns and kick him in the ass!

Hadranus: I'm tired, and I want to go home.

Dooku: You cannot walk away from destiny. If you hide, it will find you.

Hadranus: It was supposed to be POGGLE'S destiny! Not mine!

Dooku: Poggle is dead now-

Hadranus: -Killed by the Trade Federation! Have you forgotten EVERYTHING!!?? Have you forgotten what these scumbags DID???

(Dooku frowns)

Dooku: I remember every injustice that happened on Naboo! You will see very soon the truth of these matters. You ARE the chosen one!

(Hadranus looks at him, unmoved)

Hadranus: You could go back. Go to the jedi and help them see the truth. TALK TO YODA. He will listen. Please. Let Anakin restore balance to the galaxy. Let go of your anger. Please.

(Unseen by both of them, Tyranus stands in the shadows, continuing to whisper to Dooku. He cannot be heard, but his influence on Dooku's mind blocks out any reasoning by Hadranus)

Tyranus: You will be victorious......Hadranus will lead you to glory against Sidious......He will understand soon enough......

Dooku: I have forseen the glory of the future. I have forseen your rise against the Sith. Anakin's pride will be his doom, and you will become the Savior!

(Hadranus frowns, but accepts that he cannot convince his Master otherwise. Hadranus walks out of the room)

Dooku: Where are you going?

(The young Jedi does not speak as he walks down the corridor to the hangar bay. Without slowing, he hops into one of the shuttlecraft. Dooku watches from a distance, a bit sad at Conradin's actions. Sabe catches up with them)

Sabe: Where is he going?

Dooku: He's trying to run away from Fate.

Sabe: Aren't you going to stop him?

Dooku: I won't have to. It doesn't matter if he goes home or to the furthest regions outside the galaxy......Fate will find him.

(Sabe frowns at this turn of events)

Sabe: He didn't even say goodbye.

(Dooku puts a paternal arm over her shoulder in comfort. He smiles a little)

Dooku: Do not worry. We will see him again. He doesn't feel ready yet, but he will be.


	4. AotC Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan visits Kimino, Palpatine's plans to keep the Republic together become more harsh, and backfire on him when he attempts to punish Conradin Hadranus for treason.
> 
> Barriss struggles with her loyalties, daring to speak out against the Chancellor's decisions.
> 
> Dooku's obsession with the Prophecy and war with the Republic grows.

AOTC PART 4

 

CUT TO- Int. The Jedi Temple, afternoon

(Obi-wan walks casually towards a jedi classroom, where Yoda teaches a group of young students)

Yoda: Reach out, sense the Force....

(Obi-wan enters the class)

Yoda: ....use your feelings, you must.

(Yoda looks over to Obi-wan and taps his cane to the floor)

Yoda: Young ones, a visitor we have.

Class: Hello, Master Obi-wan.

(Obi-wan smiles as he turns to Yoda)

Obi-wan: Hello. I am sorry to disturb you, Master.

Yoda: What help can I be, Obi-wan? Hmm?

Obi-wan: I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but the system doesn't show in the archive maps.

Yoda: (amused) Hm, lost a planet, Master Obi-wan has. How embarrassing! How embarrasing.

(The class giggles quietly)

Yoda: Zett, the shades.

(Zett Jukassa closes off the windows to darken the room)

Yoda: Gather around the map reader. Clear your minds, and find Obi-wan's wayward planet we will.

(A holographic image of the galaxy encompasses the whole room as they observe the map. Obi-wan walks towards a particular spot)

Obi-wan: It aught to be....here. But it isn't.

(He points to an empty spot)

Obi-wan: Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot.

(Everyone looks to Yoda, who smirks with curiosity)

Yoda: Hmm, gravity silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets.....disappeared, they have. How can this be? Hmm? A thought? Anyone?

(One of the students, Ahsoka Tano, raises a hand)

Ahsoka: Master....

(Everyone turns to her)

Ahsoka: Because someone erased it from the archive's memory.

(Obi-wan quietly chuckles at missing such an obvious answer. Yoda chuckles loudly)

Yoda: Truly wonderful the mind of a student is. (chuckle) Right, she is! Go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your planet, you will....

(Obi-wan walks with Yoda, shutting down the map)

Yoda: The data must have been erased!

Obi-wan: But Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?

Yoda: Dangerous and disturbing, this puzzle is.

(CU of Yoda)

Yoda: Only a Jedi could have erased those files! But who? and why? Harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will.

 

 

CUT TO- INT. Palpatine's office, afternoon

(Senator Or Free Taa enters)

Taa: My Lord, you called for me?

Palpatine: I want you to go to Planet Achilleas. I have bounty Hunters searching for the escaped traitors, and I want to make sure this debacle does not get anymore out of control. Go there and impose martial law. Imprison any who resist.

Taa: Yes, my Lord.

 

CUT TO- DOOKU'S SHIP

(Count Dooku and Assajj Ventress practice dueling. Dooku becomes more ruthless with the training)

Dooku: You are gripping your saber to loosely!

(He knocks it away and aims his blade at her throat. She stops, fearful for a second. He furls his brow)

Dooku: You can never waver. Control your fear!

Assajj: Yes, Master.

Dooku: We must be ready for when the Republic falls.

Assajj: (annoyed) What about that boy of yours?

Dooku: Destiny will ready him. And when it does.....we will be victorious! Now....try again. You are my second best pupil, but you must focus your anger!

(They continue to duel)

 

Cut to- Planet Naboo

(Padme's transport makes its way to the atmosphere)

(POV pans over the grand capital, Theed City)

(POV watches Anakin, Padme and R2-D2 as they carry luggage to her estate)

Padme: I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it.....I'm not sure I was old enough. Not sure I was ready.

Anakin: The people you served thought you did a good job. I even heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office.

Padme: I was relieved when my two terms were up....

(POV follows, facing them as they walk under a giant palatial balcony)

Padme: But when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her.

Anakin: I agree with her. I think the Republic needs you.

(They stare at each and smile)

Anakin: I'm glad you chose to serve.

(They reach her main quarters in the palace)

Anakin: R2, I want you to go to the main hall and retrieve our itinerary for our stay with the Queen. Take your time.

(R2 goes off to his errand. Anakin locks the door as Padme places the luggage next to the stairs to the upper floor. She turns to him and leans againt the bannister with a smile)

Padme: The Queen's not expecting us for several hours....

(Anakin's smile gets even bigger as he slowly walks towards her)

 

Cut to- Space, above planet Kamino

(Obi-wan's small craft jumps out of hyperspace, disengaging itself from the hyperjump device)

(CU of Obi-wan as he scans the area)

Obi-wan: There it is, R4. Right where it should be. Our missing planet, Kamino.

(CU of R4 as it whistles and beeps with curiosity)

(POV follows his ship as he flies through the rainy skies of Kamino to its capital city. The city is situated in the middle of a large ocean

(Obi-wan's ship lands on one of the city's landing pads. He gets out and heads for the brightly lit dome ahead)

(Obi-wan enters the huge dome to get out of the rain, and is greeted by a tall humanoid, a thin kaminoan)

Taun We: Master Jedi! The Prime MInister is expecting you.

(He is caught off guard a little)

Obi-wan: I'm expected?

Taun We: Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming! Now please. This way.

(Obi-wan follows the humanoid to a brightly lit room. Another tall thin Kaminoan is there to greet him)

Taun We: Allow me to present Llama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino....

(They bow to each other)

Taun We: And this is Master Jedi...

Obi-wan: Obi-wan Kenobi.

Llama Su: I trust you are going to enjoy your stay.

(A seat drops from above. Llama motions to it, offering him to sit)

Llama Su: Please...

(They sit)

Llama Su: And now to business! You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. 2 million units are ready, with 5 million more well on the way.

(Obi-wan, not quite understanding, just nods his head)

Obi-wan: That's, er....good news.

Llama Su: Please tell Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time.

(Obi-wan becomes confused)

Obi-wan: I'm s-sorry...Master...?

(Llama Su looks confused)

Llama Su: M-master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading influence with the Jedi council, is he not?

Obi-wan: Master Sifo Dyas was killed almost five years ago.

Llama Su: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that.....but I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we built for him.

(Obi-wan is stunned but tries to remain calm)

Obi-wan: Th-the army?

Llama: Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created.

Obi-wan: Tell me, Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army...did he say what it was for?

Llama Su: Of course he did! THIS army is for the Republic. But, you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself

(Obi-wan is still stunned at this discovery, but chuckles)

Obi-wan: Uhhh, heheh, THAT'S what I'm here for!

(They get up to go inspect the army)

 

Cut to- Space above Planet Achilleas

(Conradin's small craft exits the hyperjump and heads towards standard orbit. Also in orbit are half a dozen old style Republic Corellian corvettes. POV cuts to Conradin in the cockpit)

Hadranus: What's going on? Where's our militia fleet?

(A hailing frequency flashes. Hadranus is a bit suprised by the presence of a large fat Twi'lek, Senator Orn Ree Taa at the command of one of the ships)

Hadranus: Senator Taa?

Taa: Well....the mountain comes to Pertinax, it would seem. Surrender your vessel! You are under arrest!!

Hadranus: WHAT??? What are you guys doing here?

Taa: The Chancellor has declared martial law on Achilleas and has a warrant for your arrest. Those who resist will be arrested as well! Failure to comply will force my fleet to respond with force!

Hadranus: FORCE??? You haven't got a fleet! All you have are six corvettes. Where's the Achillean Militia??

Taa: They are on the far side of your fourth moon.....being prepared to be decommisioned. We can't take the chance that Queen Sophonisba would use them for Sepratist purposes.

Hadranus: The Queen is NOT a Sepratist! She would never-

(Conradin stops, suddenly looking at the big blue Twi'lek. Taa just smiles)

Taa: Your being here implicates her and the citizens of this world. Because we knew YOU'D RETURN. Turn yourself in to my authority at the palace.

Hadranus: I will turn myself in to the Queen.

Taa: She is under MY authority now that Chancellor Palpatine has declared martial law.

(Hadranus scrunches his face and is about to respond)

Taa: You will surrender NOW, or I will blow you out of the sky!

(The moment is quiet and tense for a few seconds)

Hadranus: Alright. I surrender. I will have my shuttle land at the palace.

(Orn Free Taa's image goes out with a smile. Conradin frowns and lets out a sigh. Out of one mess, into another)

 

CUT TO- INT. The bridge of Orn Free Taa's ship.

(Senator Taa contacts Palpatine, bringing up his blue image on screen)

Taa: My Lord Chancellor, we have him! Count Dooku cannot be far behind...

Palpatine: Good. I want this dreadful business wrapped up. End this nonsense.

Taa: The Queen has agreed to ke-

Palpatine: -I am not interested in dealing with the Queen! I want this capture made public on every news station, every camera, every media outlet! I want him to be paraded for the whole galaxy to see. You will execute the traitor Hadranus, then capture Dooku. Bring the Count back to Coruscant for a speedy trial.

(Taa is a bit suprised at this change in plans)

Taa: My Lord, is that....legal?

Palpatine: I will MAKE it legal!

 

 

CUT TO- INT. Palace on Achilleas, daytime

(Conradin's shuttle lands on a landing pad by the palace)

(Conradin enters the great hall of the Queen, surrounded cautiously by soldiers of Palpatine's regime. Queen Sophonisba, a young woman in an elegant but not flashy royal outfit, sits on her throne and looks out at him with calm relief. Darth Tyranus stands behind her. Though we the audience can see him clearly, no one else can)

Hadranus: (bowing) Your Highness, I am here to put an end to the chase. I am here to surrender.

Sophonisba: We are delighted that you are safe. We have made an arrangement with Senator Taa, to keep you under house arrest within the palace.

(Senator Taa enters with his personal guard)

Taa: It is good to see you did not resist. Guards, take his lightsabre. We cannot be too careful!

(They take his weapon)

Sophonisba: There will be no bloodshed in my house, I can assure you, Senator Taa.

Hadranus: I suppose Chancellor Palpatine has prepared to celebrate for a full week in Coruscant, hasn't he?

Taa: THAT is none of your concern.

(Taa turns to the Queen)

Taa: I have alerted the media of this capture.

Sophonisba: (frowns) You intend to turn this into a circus?

Taa: I intend to squash all rumors and fears. Senator Hadranus will be made an example of on all the holovid news stations, and Dooku's Sepratist movement will be ended as soon as possible.

Hadranus: Do not be so sure of yourself, Senator Taa. You underestimate the power of the Force.

Taa: Don't try to scare me with your sorcerous ways. Your sad devotion to that old time religion has only gotten you captured, and soon to be executed for treason.

Hadranus: I find your lack of faith disturbing.

(The Queen rises in shock)

Sophonisba: What is this talk of executions?

Taa: The High Chancellor wishes to have this debacle ended imediately. It will involve a public display to show that Hadranus is no longer a threat.....it will be an....extreme public display, I'm afraid.

Sophonisba: We made an agreement for the life of Senator Hadranus. He was to remain under house arrest. He is a member of the royal family!

Taa: I am altering the agreement. Hadranus dies tonight on the steps of the palace. Pray I do not alter it further.

Sophonisba: (enraged) YOU dare to dictate terms?? IN MY HOUSE??? YOU DARE TO SPILL BLOOD ON MY HOUSE???

(Taa approaches without fear. He is almost a whole foot taller than the Queen as he faces her, but she does not back down)

Taa: (softly) You will remain SILENT, your Highness. Your attempts to shield the traitor make you guilty of obstructing justice! I have the authority of the Galactic Senate and the Chancellor to carry out my duties, and if you interfere we will bomb your precious city back into the stone age!

(The Queen is incensed at his lack of protocol. Taa just gives her a stern parental eye and turns to the two prisoners)

Taa: Any attempts to escape will result in dire consequences for the people of Achilleas.

(Hadranus gets into his face, also speaking softly)

Hadranus: I came here of my own free will, because I believe in Peace, in Democracy....But you understand this. If you EVER threaten the Queen again, I will KILL you!

(The guards surround him, guns sticking in his face. Taa's eyes get wide for a second, but he remains calm. Tyranus gets close, whispering to Conradin)

Tyranus: Strike him down!! Conradin, you can gain true power with your anger!!! STRIKE HIM DOWN!!!

(Conradin starts to feel uncomfortable and awkward, like the hairs on his neck getting tingly, but remains composed)

Taa: Very noble, but wholly out of your depth. You were a fool to come back. Still, there is some good news for you, Senator.

Hadranus: What?

Taa: The Committee voted in favor of sending the Planet Buster project to the Nharl system. They're conducting the next phase of it over there as we speak. At least you can brag about winning that battle. No hard feelings.

(Taa walks away, but several guards stay with the two prisoners. Sophonisba looks out the window in despair. Hadranus stands next to her. They watch as the palace courtyard begins filling with thousands upon thousands of citizens, gathered to witness the coming events)

Hadranus: Forgive me, your Highness. I only wanted to bring peace.

Sophonisba: I know. I am sorry I could not do more. The Chancellor has disrupted our world, embarrased our brave militia, and they continue to dishonor this house. Unemployment is reaching catastrophic levels, yet I can do nothing. We will become a city of beggers and prisoners. Our kingdom will fall into an interregnum, and chaos will destroy us all....

Tyranus: EMBRACE YOUR ANGER!! YOUR HATE!!! Become a conqueror!!!

(Darth Tyranus continues to throw his influence at Conradin, but nothing happens)

Hadranus: It will end with me. They have no reason to stay after....

Sophonisba: It is more than their hunt for you. Palpatine has abandoned the ideals he swore to uphold. His troops will never leave Achilleas. Even now, their occupational forces are setting up permanent bases. They will drain our planet dry to support corrupt agendas. They not only execute you today. They will crush the spirit of my people for their own satisfaction.

(CU of the Emerald crystal amulet Conradin wears, the one he has worn ever since the mysterious figure known as "Angel" gave it to him. It begins to glow)

 

 

CUT TO- INT. Palace on Naboo

(Padme and Anakin meet with Queen Jamilla and Governor Sio Bibble, presiding over the current concerns)

Padme: If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it will push us into civil war.

Sio: It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full scale war in almost a thousand years.

(The Queen turns to Padme)

Queen: Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the Sepratists back into the Repubklic?

Padme: Not if they feel threatened. My guess is they'll turn to the Trade federation or the Commerce Guilds for help. Even with the recent news of Dooku's capture, they are still a force with which to be reckoned

(Sio becomes irritated at the mention of the Trade Federation)

Sio: It's outrageous! After four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is STILL Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis.

(Queen Jamilla looks at Padme as Sio talks. The Qeen pauses for thought)

Queen: We must keep our faith in the Republic. In the meantime, all eyes are turned to Achilleas, and the televised punishment of Senator Hadranus.

(She gets up to leave. Everyone follows)

Queen: The day we stop believing Democracy can work is the day we lose it.

Padme: Let's pray that day never comes

Queen: Dooku may be captured soon, but we must consider your own safety in these dangerous times.

(Sio Bibble joins next to the Queen as they walk along. He looks at Anakin)

Sio: What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?

(Padme cuts him off before he can respond)

Padme: Anakin's not a Jedi yet. He's still a Padawan learner. I was thi-

Anakin: -Hold on a minute!

(Padme gives him a strange look, but continues)

Padme: Excuse me. I was thinking of staying up in the lake country. There are some places up there that are very isolated.

(Anakin becomes irritated)

Anakin: Excuse me! I'm in charge of security here, M'Lady!

(Padme stares at him, trying to stay composed)

Padme: And this is my home. I know it very well. That is why we are here. I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance.

(Anakin swallows his pride and calms down, but the look in his eyes shows his ego has been stung in front of important people)

Anakin: Sorry, M'Lady.

(They stare at each other for a few awkward seconds before everyone continues with the business at hand. The Queen diplomatically closes the matter)

Queen: Perfect. It's settled then.

(They enter a side room with a large monitor that focuses on a live feed from Achilleas)

 

CUT TO- INT. A DARK CHAMBER IN THE TWISTED SITH WORLD, Blackest night

(Darth Tyranus enters towards the bloodied throne where the High Priest sits. The walls were lined up with a twisted congregation of acolytes, horrible to behold even in the dark shadows and hanging chains. Tyranus bows)

Priest: Speak to me, servant of the Sith. Where is the War you promised? The war that would destroy the heretic Darth Sidious?

Congregation: HERETIC!

Tyranus: It will come soon, but for one difficulty.

Priest: You fail us again, Tyranus. You were to start the war on Ansion, but let the Jedi stop it.

Tyranus: The resolve of the armies were weak.

Priest: Even with the help of General Grievous, Jango Fett and Assajj Ventress, all who have secretly sworn loyalty to YOU, you still fail....

Congregation: FAILURE!

Tyranus: My Lord, things are about to change. It is the boy, Conradin Hadranus. He is not swayed by my words like his Master Dooku. He is not swayed like everyone else.

Priest: He resists? How can this be?

Tyranus: I sense something about him.....

Priest: We are most curious. He has had the heart of a Jedi, though, since that day he clashed with us. I sensed much unfocused power in him that day. He MUST embrace the dark side of the Force! Only then will he understand his purpose.

Tyranus: I will double my efforts.....

Priest: ...The Will of Plagueis shapes all destinies. His Destiny will be made clear very soon!

 

 

CUT TO- INT. Chancellor's office

(Mace Windu leads the Council in, followed by several dignitaries, along with Barriss and Luminara. Palpatine smiles warmly)

Palpatine: My Friends, I believe we have achieved victory. I was contacted by my agents on planet Achilleas. We have the traitor Senator Hadranus!

(Mace Windu and Yoda look at each other in suprise, but remain composed)

Mace: You captured him on Achilleas?

Palpatine: (chuckles) A suprise, to be sure, but one that will finally yield peace! I have opened every channel, every news station to cover this historic moment!

(He activates a large screen. Camera droids cover the palace in preparation)

Yoda: Mmm, A victory for the Chancellor, indeed, but will it be enough? Others, there are, who side with Dooku.

Shadday: Like the Trade Federation....

Palpatine: We will capture all of them soon enough. Dooku will be captured and brought to stand trial on Coruscant. After that, his pathetic Sepratist movement will break down. They have lost.

(Barriss gets an uneasy feeling as she looks to Luminara. Yoda also frowns with discomfort)

Yoda: Bring them both back, we must.

Luminara: What about the young Senator? Certainly, he is not a traitor?

Palpatine: He was caught with Count Dooku, and has obstructed much of our efforts to maintain peace in the galaxy. I'm sorry, my friends. I need to send a strong message out to the Sepratist movement. I have sent more of my personal militia to Achilleas to stabilize the balance of power there-

(Yoda and Mace look at each other, unhappy despite the good news)

Yoda: Bring them both back, we must. Reconcile much grief, we must!

Palpatine: In moments, it will be too late. Orders were sent.

Mace: You sent orders without consulting the Senate?

Barriss: What is going to happen, Chancellor?

Luminara: (whispering) Barriss, you will be silent!

Barriss: What's going on, Chancellor?!

(Everyone looks at her, dismayed and uncomfortable with the interruption. Palpatine, slightly irritated, smiles)

Palpatine: I'm afraid he has been gathering up dangerous influence. We must make an example of him to the people of the Republic, to show that we are still an orderly, civilized organization. I understand your concern. My edict is being made legal in the Senate even as we speak.

Barriss: You're going to execute the Senator without a fair trial!? If that's your idea of orderly and ci-

Luminara: BARRISS!

(Luminara gets close to her ear, determined to stop this faux pas)

Luminara: (whispering) We will discuss this later.....

Barriss: (whispering) I have a terrible feeling, Master!

(Luminara give her a stern look. Barriss tries to speak, but backs down. She fidgets her hands. They all turn to the screen. Things are about to happen)

 

CUT TO- EXT. The Palace on Achilleas, nightime.

(Tens of thousands have gathered outside the Queen's vast palace in the center of the city. The steps are lined with Palpatine's militia troops. News cameras are everywhere. POV closes in on Orn Free Taa at a balcony as he watches)

Guard: Everything is in place, my Lord.

Taa: Good. Prepare the prisoner.

(We cut to the small room with Hadranus. He sits, patiently meditating. The guards enter his cell)

Guard: It is time for you to get up. The firing squad awaits you.

(Conradin opens his eyes from meditating, more irritated at the interruption than anxious or scared. He gets up and follows them out. POV follows as they meet Queen Sophonisba and Orn Free Taa in the main chamber. The Queen is dressed somberly in a military uniform, with a sheathed ceremonial sword. Darth Tyranus stands in the BG, clearly seen by us but only an unseen shadow to the others)

Taa: It is time. Senator Hadranus, do you have any final words before we end this?

(Hadranus looks at him, slightly irritated. A woman's voice cries out, causing a commotion. Hadranus, to his suprise and despair, sees his foster Mother approach past the guards. She grabs him in a big hug with tears)

Mother: NOT My Baby!! Oh, Please not my baby!!

(Hadranus, who had been stoic and prepared for death, becomes heartbroken, eyes getting teary as he hugs her. Destiny has cut him with another deep wound before he is to die. He leans to her ear and whispers in the old Achillean language)

Hadranus: Oh Mutter, eine welche sorge ich fur Sie bilde!

Mother: 1 Million Todesfälle in meinem Herzen, und es ist nicht genug für Palpatine!!

(The Queen becomes angrier at each passing moment)

Sophonisba: I assure you, Senator Taa, I shall protest my grievances for this injustice!

(The Queen turns to Conradin)

Sophonisba: Senator Taa has confiscated your lands, Conradin! He has started the rape and pillage of our world!

Taa: SILENCE!

(Taa pushes the Queen aside, signalling his men to escort Hadranus outside)

Hadranus: (contemptuous) Spoils of war?

(Orn Free Taa says nothing. He doesn't feel he owes any explanation to a condemned man. Hadranus is marched out with guards onto the steps. As soon as he appears, the crowds begin to go berserk with shouts of despair. The cameras focus in on him as Senator Taa and the Queen watch from the top of the stairs. Quen Sophonisba holds up her hand. The crowd goes silent)

Taa: The State of this Galactic Republic, having faced the dark spectre of war, finds Archduke Hadranus, Senator of Achilleas, guilty of conspiracy to commit treason....

(Taa goes on with the legal jargon, Conradin walks down to the center of the steps. He stares straight ahead. The Emerald amulet shines brightly, but he doesn't notice. CU of the amulet. It sends out a signal, one that no living being can sense)

 

CUT TO- EXT view, Dooku's ship

(Dooku is on the bridge when he notices all the droid crew stop. He looks around for two seconds, suddenly noticing the droids work quickly. He feels the ship move)

Dooku: Where are we going? Report!!

(A droid navigator looks at him non-chalantly)

Droid: New coordinates, My Lord.

Dooku: New coordinates? To where?

Droid: I....I cannot explain. They are new coordinates. Making hyperjump now!

(Dooku is perplexed. his ship blasts into hyperspace)

 

CUT TO-EXT. Achilleas, the palace steps.

(Taa drones on for another few seconds as Hadranus waits, starting to get anxious over this drawn out execution. Hadranus looks down and sees Kurwa Napes and Nyssa Arakna, his Jedi friends, at the front of the crowd. Hadranus' droid sidekick, R5-D4 is with them. Kurwa flashes a smile and slowly reveals his sabre hilt tucked under his belt. R5 starts to blink a light in a weird pattern, like morse code. Hadranus reads the code and gets wide-eyed for a second. He turns his head to survey the area. He spots the others, hidden in the crowd. Vlad, Aviva, and Paleo-Logus are there and ready to strike. Hadranus looks back at Kurwa. In a small panic, he looks at Kurwa and shakes his head slowly. The guards, not noticing, take up their positions around him. Taa finishes up)

Taa: Let the execution commence!

 

(POV closes in on Palpatine, Mace, Shadday, Luminara, Barris and Yoda, watching on Coruscant)

(POV closes in on Padme and Anakin as they watch from Naboo)

(POV closes in on Tarpals, Shaak Ti, Maris Brood and Zett as they watch from Dex's Diner. Shaak Ti does not notice that Maris and Zett are holding hands, glancing at each other with sadness)

(POV closes in on VGR-001, as it watches from the bridge of Dooku's command ship. Several other Sepratists, like Poggle the Lesser, Viceroy Gunray, Tambor Wat, San Hill and Passel Argente watch and wait)

(The scene is so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Conradin's step mother begins to cry at the top of the steps. Some cries of despair are heard in the crowd. It's like very awkward snuff/reality TV. The Queen turns to Orn Free Taa with disgust)

Sophinisba: You would televise a young man's death in front of his own mother! You son of a bitch!

(Taa grunts with frustration and signals a guard to remove the mother. Conradin looks up at them with trepidation)

Hadranus: Leave her alone, Taa!

(Taa and Hadranus stare at each other. Everyone watches in suspense as Taa walks towards him, trying to not be heard by cameras or the crowd)

Taa: (irritated) You have brought this on her and yourself. Turn around and face this like a man!

(Conradin, eyes red from despair, angrily faces out. He focuses straight ahead at the shocked crowds. The guards raise their rifles in readiness. Taa whispers to him one last time)

Taa: Do not worry about her. When I finish moving into your estate, I will take care of her.

(Conradin's face flashes instant rage. Taa was not overtly malicious or sarcastic with the statement, but maybe just had a hint of pity. Still, it is a statement that has pushed the wrong button. Conradin turns to Taa and punches his fat face, knocking the large Twi'lek to the ground. The crowds gasp. The Queen, having seen enough of this pathetic display, rushes towards them)

Taa: You little bastard!

Hadranus: Just finish it!

(Conradin stares at him as Taa pulls out a pistol and aims it at the young man)

Sophonisba: TAA!

(Orn Free Taa turns to the Queen, about to tell her to shut up and let him finish his job. He does not get the chance. Queen Sophonisba, posessed, unsheaths her sword and gives a warcry as she decapitates the shocked Senator's head. Orn Free Taa's head rolls down the step. The body falls back away from her. The head comes to stop, and gurgles a few alien swear words before finally dying. Conradin, even with his anger, was shocked. A resonant gasp filled the crowd. The people of her world witnessed this, along with numerous other worlds that tuned in. The militia soldiers were stunned, and unsure what to do next)

Palpatine: (stunned).........Holy Sh-

Tyranus: (equally stunned) -Well....I wasn't expecting THAT......

(The militia start to raise their weapons at the Queen and Conradin. He turns to R5. He was ready to face death, but things have changed, and he makes a hasty decision)

Hadranus: NOW!

(R5 opens a small hatch on its squarish red head, launching a lightsabre hidden in a compartment into the air. Hadranus leaps up and summons the sabre to his hand. The other Jedi leap out of their hiding place. He begins slashing down several of the guards)

(CU of Nyssa as she lets loose a barrage of red lightning on one group of soldiers)

(CU of Vlad as he lands next to Conradin and deflects several laser blasts back at several soldiers)

(CU of Kurwa as he Subdues four more militia men in a blur)

(POV pans the crowd. Some panic, but they watch, transfixed. Several Achillean militia men, supposedly forced into unemployment by Taa's occupational troops, come rushing up the steps to surround the Queen and the others to protect them)

(CU of Paleo-Logus. He lands next to Conradin's step mother and disables the guards around her)

Paleo-Logus: Do not be afraid. You and your son are safe!

(CU of Aviva as she helps Vlad finish off the last of the Republic guards)

(The old gang is reunited again. Kurwa, Paleo-Logus, Aviva, Vlad, Nyssa and R5-D4 gather around Conradin in solidarity)

Hadranus: You guys are a most welcome sight!

Aviva: (smiling) It's just like you to be such a galactic troublemaker!

Vlad: When Taa made the announcements on the news, we all had to act fast. I can't believe it was this easy!

Sophonisba: It's about to get very complicated!

 

"Titans" by Vangelis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kpch-tOIxT8

 

(The Queen looks at them with sadness. Everyone looks at her. She walks in front of them to face the people and the media. All is quiet again)

Sophonisba: Citizens of Achilleas......Citizens of the Republic....I, Queen Sophonisba, have committed a grave act of treason. It was not just out of anger, or to save the life of one man. I did it to save our world. I hold deep regret in my heart for my murderous act, for I have now implicated us all in this. I have condemned Achilleas for my own selfish deeds. I imagine the Chancellor is furious at what he witnesses here. I am ready to submit myself to the authorities to save my people. You elected me to represent all that is good, to represent Achilleas in the best possible way. I have failed you all. I throw myself to the mercy of the people and to the citizens of the Republic.....

(All is silent for two seconds as she falls to her knees humbly)

(CU of Palpatine and the anxious Jedi)

(CU of Anakin and Padme)

(CU of Sophonisba as the crowd stares at her. It feels as if something is about to burst. Conradin puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and lifts her up)

Hadranus: My Queen, You have done so much for us already. Your sacrifice is not in vain. Your people will follow you to whatever end......TO WHATEVER END!

(The crowd erupts in a deafening cheer. They have seen a taste of Palpatine's justice, and they would not see their Queen, their world, destroyed by the greed of the Republic. The Queen stands up, holding back tears. After half a minute, the cheering dies down. Conradin Hadranus, who was once ready to die for the greater good, has a new fire in his eyes. He has gained back the will to fight)

Hadranus: We would not seek a battle as we are. Yet, as we are, we say we will not shun it! There is an old proverb on our world: God created Achilleas to train the faithful. One cannot go against the word of God!!

(Sophonisba is now caught up in the energy, a fervor that is witnessed by billions across hundreds of worlds)

Sophinisba: And his word brings DEATH eternal to those who stand against THE RIGHTEOUS!!!

(The crowds erupt again in a hailstorm of chants and cheers)

(CU of Palpatine, mortified. He goes over to the window and stares out at the bright lights of the city. He bangs his head against the window, flexing his fingers in rage. The Jedi and other dignitaries slowly file out of the room awkwardly. Mace, Yoda and Shadday Potkin look at each other)

Mace: We need to call an emergency meeting of the council RIGHT NOW!

Shadday: Agreed. We need to accelerate Anakin's training if he is to lead the Jedi and fulfill prophecy!

Mace: Agreed. Time is running out, and I fear we cannot stop the war.

Yoda: (sighs to himself).....Complicated, it has become. Grave mistake, I have made.....

(Barriss, hearing this, Forces herself to maintain composure. She walks out of the room away from everyone. Luminara tries to stop her in the hall, but is ignored)

Luminara: Barriss!

(They exit into the hallway)

Luminara: Barriss, don't do this now! Your training....

Barriss: -My *training*.....has done nothing to prevent this!

Luminara: You have got to get a grip! We are on the brink of war!

(Barriss turns away and calms down. All her thoughts become a heavy burden she must carry silently)

Barriss: Master? What are we going to do?

(Luminara is helpless, but puts a hand on her shoulder)

Luminara: The only thing we can do now. Our duty.......To whatever end

(Luminara echoes the words used by Conradin, crushing Barriss' last hopes of peace, crushing her true feelings, emotions she cannot express. She stays strong outwardly, but her soul is in torment. Luminara gently takes her away to the temple)

 

 

(CU of The Queen, Hadranus, the Jedi friends and soldiers on the palace steps. The Emerald amulet shines brightly. The crowd continues to cheer with wild abandon. The Queen speaks)

Sophonisba: It is a day of no return! We will join the Sepratists, and cast out the devils who control our beloved Republic!! We ride our destiny to victory or ruin!!

(The crowd cheers again. Conradin is stunned by the reaction)

Hadranus: What have I done? Have I condemned us to war?

(The Queen turns to him, putting a hand on his shoulder this time)

Sophonisba: (gently) You have done what you do best. The only thing you could do. You have taken death and turned it into a fighting chance for life.....

Vlad: There's still the matter of those Corvettes in orbit. Once they snap out of it, they're going to give us a taste of holy hell!

Sophonisba: We have fighters you can use, and as many pilots as we can gather!

Hadranus: Then let's do it!

(The Jedi run, side by side, into the palace to head for the hangar bay. Two dozen sleek bomber fighters line up on one side. The Queen ushers in a group of pilots who follow the Jedi. POV follows in front of them as everyone picks a fighter. R5-D4 mounts himself into Hadranus' fighter)

Hadranus: We have to try to hit them from behind. Trouble is, there's at least six of them!

Nyssa: We are the fast moving stingers. They will be too slow to react.

Vlad: They still get some shots at us while we leave the atmosphere. I could distract them for a moment.

Hadranus: You? Can you actually FLY one of those?

Vlad: (grinning) Better than any of you guys!

(Aviva frowns at Vlad)

Aviva: That's great to know. Just don't get cocky!

Paleo-Logus: May the Force be with us all this day!

Kurwa: We just spit in the face of Chancellor Palpatine! THIS will be a piece of pie!

Paleo-Logus: "Cake!" It'll be a piece of cake!

Kurwa: Exactly!

 

CUT TO- EXT. THE PALACE.

(POV watches from the sky and pans back as two dozen fightercraft launch from the hangerbay into the sky)

(CU of the planet as the fighters head towards the six corellian corvettes closing on them)

(POV watches from the bridge of the lead corvette)

Officer: All guns, open fire!!

(The corvettes open fire, raining red lasers at the fighters. POV watches the red storm from Hadranus' cockpit)

Hadranus: Shields double front!

(One anonymous fighter is obliterated, a second is hit in the wing, and sent spiralling away)

Vlad: I'll draw their fire!

(Vlad swerves in wild patterns, confusing the Republic gunners)

Hadranus: Nyssa, take two fighters and hit them on the far end! I'm on the leader!

Nyssa: Easy as cake!

Paleo-Logus: "PIE" Easy as pie!

(Paleo-Logus and two others dive bomb one of the corvettes, causing havok on its shields and destroying its communications beacon)

(POV watches from Nyssa's cockpit as she flies past some laser cannons trying to keep up with her)

(POV watches Paleo's ship get nicked)

Paleo-Logus: Damn!

Vlad: Logus, head to point....035! We'll cover you!

Paleo-Logus: Hey there, I just lost my starboard engine.....

(POV catches a glimpse of all the friends as they turn to see Paleo-Logus' ship drift away)

Paleo-Logus: Get set up for your attack run!

(CU of a laser cannon aiming at him)

(Paleo-Logus sees a flashing red light on his dashboard. The enemy has a lock on him, and he knows it is the end.)

(Far shot of the warship as it fires at his ship in the FG. At the last moment, a HUGE warship exits out of hyperjump right in the path of the laserfire, just missing Paleo-Logus. The laserblasts bounce harmlessly off the warship's hull)

Hadranus: *gasp*!!

(A fleet of ships exit hyperspace very close by. They are ships of the Sepratist fleet)

(CU of Count Dooku as he stares at the screen)

Dooku: All ships, FIRE!!

(The sepratists and the tiny fighters openfire on the Republic corvettes. The shit hits the fan before anyone can blink as lasers erupt in the area. Two corvettes are blown to pieces, the rest limp the hell out of dodge)

Vlad: Wow!! Is that what I think it is??

Nyssa: *grins*

Hadranus: But how?? How did they get here so fast? These ships are supp-

Dooku: -Supposed to be scattered in all corners of the galaxy!!! YES, Conradin. It's because of YOU. The droids could sense it! They felt the call by the one true savior! Machines felt it! The droids of a hundred worlds disobeyed their unfailing programming for the first time ever! TO SAVE YOU.....

(Conradin Hadranus unconciously handles the emerald amulet, which glows bright green)

Aviva: Incredible! You've faced death and become more powerful than anyone could possibly imagine!

Vlad: Heh, can't WAIT to see Palpatine's face! Oh, wait, heheh, that's right, I forgot!

Kurwa: Vlad, you're a nitwit, but you're our nitwit!

(Their fighters line up together, and fly a victory lap past the fleet before preparing to land on Dooku's vessel)

 

CUT TO- PALPATINE'S OFFICE

(Chancellor Palpatine looks on grimly as the news vids talk up the debacle. He turns to face Captain Panaka and Senator Binks)

Palpatine: The situation has become....exceptionally complicated!

Panaka: Dooku is going to use that boy Hadranus as some kind of rallying point, a hero for the masses. It will bring a public relations disaster on us all!

Palpatine: Then we counter it with our own rallying hero.

Panaka: Who can we get on such short notice to be a hero for the Republic??

Palpatine: (Grinning) I have the perfect selection! We'll fight fire with fire!!


	5. AotC Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan discovers the Clone Army, which leads him to Geonosis, Anakin and Padme continue to enjoy hiding on Naboo.

AOTC PART 5

 

CUT TO- EXT. view of beautiful Naboo castle on a mountainside, next to a lake

(Anakin and Padme exit a small gondola to a gorgeous gazebo)

Padme: We used to come here for school retreat. We would swim to that Island every day.

(They walk under a large tree on the balcony, under a cooling shade)

Padme: We used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry us, and try to guess the names of the birds singing.

(Anakin looks down, fiddling with his fingers)

Anakin: I don't like sand. It's course, and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here, everything is soft....and smooth.

(She gives him a warm, knowing smile as he caresses her hands. He siles at her as he caresses her back. Padme looks into his eyes. They kiss)

 

CUT TO- EXT. DOOKU'S SHIP

(Dooku and his students sit at a round table in a conference room, off to the side of the bridge)

Dooku: We must make haste for Geonosis, my comrades. Today, you have earned a heroes welcome to people everywhere, and the emnity of Palpatine's regime!

Kurwa: We must prepare all available forces quickly!

Dooku: Most of the main fleets are still orbiting in our ports across Neimoidia, Munilisst, The Mutaran Nebula, and Pliedes Cluster. We just need a little more time, a luxury we no longer have.

Hadranus: It still puzzles me....how did I call ships from twelve random star systems to come to our rescue??

(The green merald medallion shines. Dooku lifts an eyebrow as he stares at it)

Dooku: I suspect THIS is the artifact that inspired my droids to mutiny!

(Everyone gathers around)

Hadranus: The medallion Angel gave me! What does it mean?

(Dooku holds the medallion in his hand)

Dooku: The crystal in this medallion can be removed, for one special purpose. It is a key to a special door....

(Hadranus looks at him, and remembers the stone Dooku used to open the temple door so long ago for their final test, the door that led to a dead evil world)

Dooku: Normally a door is used to open up to one fixed location. With technology by the ancient Kwa, the door is fixed but each KEY opens a new location...

Aviva: So this is a key?

Vlad: Question is, WHERE does it lead?

Dooku: THAT, my friends is something Conradin must answer......on planet Rhen Var.

Hadranus: The temple....

Dooku: Take my shuttle, and make haste.

Hadranus: Master Dooku! We can still prevent war-

Dooku: -War is all but inevitable now! I must return to Geonosis to make preparations and sign up final alliances.

(Hadranus looks at his friends. They are his brothers and sisters, and does not make a move until he sees their approval)

Nyssa: Go, Conradin. It is your destiny.

(Hadranus nods quietly. They exit the room and make final preparations)

 

 

FADE TO- INT. view, Clone facilities of Kamino

(POV pans by thousands of clone tubes on tall structures as the Prime Minister, Llama Su, escorts Obi-wan Kenobi through the facility)

Obi-wan: Very impressive

Llama-Su: I had hoped you would be pleased.

Obi-wan: This Clone army.....How can we know their effectiveness on the battlefield?

Llama-Su: Clones can be in sync creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids.

(POV pans by thousands of growing clone embryos in tubes marked by a strange symbol)

(POV watches Llama Su, and Obi-wan walking by other parts of the facility)

Llama-Su: We take great pride in our combat education and training programs.

(She points towards a window overlooking a vast room where young clones engage in computerized combat simulations)

Llama-Su: This group was created about five years ago.

Obi-wan: So there's growth ecceleration?

Llama Su: Oh yes! It's essential, otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in HALF the time!

(POV pans from the child clones to the grown adults)

Obi-wan: I see.

Llama-Su: They are totally obedient, taking orders without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independant than the original host.

Obi-wan: Who was the original host?

Llama Su: A bounty hunter named Jango Fett.

Obi-wan: And where is this bounty hunter now?

Llama Su: Oh, we keep him here.

(They look at each other, but Llama Su is perfectly up front and honest. They keep moving)

Llama Su: Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing. An unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?

Obi-wan: Unaltered?

(They walk past a large clone armory, where the troops line up to gather their weapons and form their regiments. Llama-Su shrugs her shoulders as they continue)

Llama-Su: Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile, and only some growth acceleration.

Obi-wan: I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett.

Llama Su: I would be very happy to have Taun We arrange it for you.

(Obi-wan, and Llama Su walk onto a balcony overlooking the final, readied clone units. Tens of thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of clones in formation march to their positions. Obi-wan is speechless, and a bit horrified at the sight. Llama-Su smiles like a proud parent as she watches her "children")

Llama-Su: Magnificent, aren't they?

 

 

CUT TO- EXT. VIEW, PLANET RHEN VAR.

(POV watches as Conradin's shuttle exits Hyperspace)

(CU of Conradin Hadranus and R5D4 at the controls)

R5D4: Beep, whistle?

Hadranus: Yea, you said it.....you know, I never wanted to come back here. Not after all that happened......but I guess we'll find out...

(He stares at his medallion)

Hadranus: We'll find out where this key leads....

 

 

 

CUT TO- EXT. NABOO FIELD, SUNNY AFTERNOON

(POV pans closer to Padme and Anakin having a picnic on a large blanket in the isolated field)

Padme: ....I don't know.

Anakin: Of course, you know. You just don't want to tell me!

(They giggle at each other as they talk)

Padme: Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?

Anakin: No, they only work on the weakminded.

(She smiles at him. He has been trying to get her to confess to past crushes)

Padme: Alright. I was twelve. His name was Apollo, and we were both in the legislative youth program. He was a few years older than I. Very cute, with dark, curly hair....dreamy eyes...

(Anakin smirks with fake jealousy)

Anakin: alright, alright. I get the picture. Whatever happened to him?

Padme: I went into public service, he went on to become an artist. And a colonial pilot.

Anakin: Maybe he was the smart one!

(Padme gives him a funny look)

Padme: You really don't like politicians, do you?

Anakin: (smiling) I like two or three....(coyly) But I'm not really sure about one of them.....

(They share a small laugh together)

Anakin: I don't think the system works.

Padme: (curious) How would YOU have it work?

Anakin: We need a system where all the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, figure out what's in the best interests of the people, and just DO IT.

(Padme raises an eyebrow)

Padme: That's exactly what we do. The trouble is....people don't always agree.

(Anakin looks at her, half serious)

Anakin: Well then they should be made to.

Padme: By who? Who's gonna make them?

Anakin: I don't know....someone.

Padme: You??

(Anakin scrunches his face at the thought)

Anakin: Of course not me.

Padme: But someone...

(He nods)

Anakin: Someone wise.

(She shrugs her shoulders)

Padme: Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me...

(They look at each other, half serious. He gets a momentary dark, glazed look in his eyes)

Anakin: Well....if it works....

(She almost stops breathing for a second, looking into his eyes. He breaks out in a smile, half joking. She grins, relieved)

Padme: You're making fun of me!

Anakin: (laughing) No, no...I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator!

(They have a good laugh as they finish their picnic food)

(POV pans around the soft hills of the area as the romantic music theme continues. Padme runs up to the top of the hill, followed by Anakin, who rides one of the giant nerf cows. A herd of nerf cows grazes in the area. Anakin laughs and rides the cow until it tosses him off and tramples over him)

(CU of Padme)

(Far shot of Anakin as he slowly tries to get up, then collapses)

Padme: Anakin!

(She runs to him, afraid he might have serious injuries)

Padme: Ani, are you ok? Are you ok, Ani?

(She turns him over, only to find him laughing to himself. She hits him with amusement at his childish prank. He grabs her and they roll in the field. They laugh and roll until he stops, with her on top of him. They laugh some more, then start kissing and disappearing into the field of tall grass)

 

CUT TO- EXT. The storm soaked oceans of Kamino, nightime

(POV pans past a kaminoan on a flying beast to focus on the capital city)

(POV closes in on Taun We and Obi-wan Kenobi as they approach one of the apartments in the domed city. Taun We signals the doorbell. The door opens, and they are greeted by a young, dark haired male child about 8-10 years of age)

Taun We: Boba, is your father here?

Boba: Yep

Taun We: May we see him?

Boba: Sure.

(Boba looks over Kenobi with a suspicious frown, getting a bad vibe. He turns to get his dad as the others enter)

Boba: Dad, Taun We's here!

(Obi-wan looks around as he waits in the main living room. The place looks spartan but comfortable. Taun We smiles as Jango Fett enters the room. Obi-wan bows to him. Jango is rolling up his sleeves as he enters)

Taun We: Jango! Welcome back. Was your trip productive?

(Jango stares at the Jedi with the same bad vibe)

Jango: Fairly.

Taun We: This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress.

(The two men stare at each other intensely, both realize they have met somewhere before)

Obi-wan: Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud.

(Jango shrugs)

Jango: I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe.

Obi-wan: Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?

Jango: Once or twice.

(CU of Obi-wan)

Obi-wan: Recently?

(CU of Boba as he watches)

(CU of Jango, staying cool)

Jango: Possibly.

Obi-wan: Then you must know master Sifo-Dyas.

(Jango breaks eye contact and stifly walks to the windows. He mutters something to Boba. Boba goes over to Jango's bedroom door and closes it)

(CU of Jango's bounty hunter armor lying next to the door as it is closed)

Jango: (VO) Master who?

Obi-wan: (VO) Sifo-Dyas.

(POV focuses on the two of them again)

Obi-wan: Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?

(Jango gets close to the Jedi)

Jango: Never heard of him.

Obi-wan: Really?

Jango: I was hired by a man called Tyranus off one of the moons of Bogden.

(Obi-wan breaks into a small smile, but they continue to stare at each other)

Obi-wan: Curious....

(They stare at each other, with quiet hostility)

Jango: Do you like your army?

(Obi-wan nods)

Obi-wan: I look forward to seeing them in action.

(CU of Jango)

Jango: They'll do their job well. I'll garantee that.

Obi-wan: Thank you for your time, Jango.

(He bows)

Jango: Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi.

(They stare at each other for a second, then Obi-wan leaves with Taun We. Boba looks at his dad, curious. Jango looks out the window, deep in thought)

Boba: What is it, Dad?

(Jango looks at him)

Jango: Pack your things. We're leaving.

 

CUT TO- INT. PALACE DINING ROOM, NABOO, MORNING

(Padme and Anakin eat breakfast as he recounts his adventures on Ansion)

Anakin: ...And When I got to them, they went into "aggresive negotiations"...

Padme: Aggressive negotiations? What's that?

Anakin: Negotiations with a light sabre!

(She chuckles at his answer as they eat some fruit. She goes to cut her piece of fruit. Using the Force, Anakin waves his hand and pulls the fruit off of her plate towards him. She grins as he makes it land on his plate. He smiles as he cuts it)

Anakin: If Master Obi-wan saw me do this, he'd be very grumpy!

(He half jokes, but Padme notices a twinge of discomfort on his face. He cuts it and sends the slice floating back to her. She daintily stabs it with her fork and takes a bite. He looks at her as she eats)

Anakin: From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by where I haven't thought of you. The thought of not being with you......I can't breathe.

Padme: I feel the same, Ani. Things have been changing in the past five years. If you take these thoughts to conclusion, we may end up in a place we shouldn't go anymore. We've been living a lie, and sometimes it hurts. I always fear for you. Not just the dangerous missions, but keeping secrets from the Jedi order about us.

 

 

CUT TO- EXT. CITY ON KAMINO

(The relentless storm continues as Taun We escorts Obi-wan down a corridor to his ship on the drenched landing pad)

Taun We: Tell your Council that the first battalions are ready. And remind them, if they want more troops, it will take more time to grow them.

Obi-wan: I won't forget. And Thank you.

Taun We: Thank you.

(He exits intro the rain towards his ship)

Obi-wan: R4...

(His droid whistles back as he calls out in the rain)

Obi-wan: Scramble code 5 to Coruscant....

(R4 pulls out a minisatellite dish, preparing transmission to the Jedi Council)

(Back on Coruscant, Mace Windu and Yoda sit in a small meditation room as they recieve the message from Obi-wan's cloaked image. They watch intently)

Obi-wan: I have successfully met with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a Bounty Hunter named Jango Fett to create a "clone army". I have a strong feeling this bounty hunter is the assasin we're looking for.

Mace: Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assasinate Senator Amidala?

Obi-wan: No, Master. There appears to be no motive.

Yoda: Do not assume ANYTHING, Obi-wan. Clear, your mind must be, if you are to discover the REAL villains behind this plot.

Obi-wan: Yes, Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas pledged an order for the army at the request of the Senate almost five years ago....

(Yoda and Mace exchange glances and concern)

Obi-wan: I know he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?

Mace: Whoever placed that order did NOT have the authorization of the Jedi council.

Yoda: Bring him here. Question him, we will.

Obi-wan: Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him!

(Obi-wan cuts the transmission. Yoda turns to Mace, shaking his head)

Yoda: Blind, we are, if, creation of this clone army, we could not see.

(Mace bows his head, resigned to the facts)

Mace: I think it is time we informed the Senate our ability to use the Force is diminished.

(Yoda contemplates)

Yoda: Only the dark lord of the Sith knows our weakness. If informed, the Senate is......multiplied, our adversaries would become.

 

CUT TO- EXT. RAINY CITY ON KAMINO

(Jango prepares his ship to leave. Obi-wan charges out the door towards Jango and Boba)

Boba: Dad! Look!

(Jango yurns to face the Jedi)

Jango: Boba, get on board!

(Jango pulls out his pistols, Obi-wan lights up his sabre and charges)

(Jango shots are deflected, so the bounty hunter launches his jet pack, lifting him away as he shoots)

(Obi-wan rolls out of the way of the gunshots)

(CU of Boba as he straps into his seat and activates the gun turret)

(Far shot of the landing pad. Boba swivels the ship around to get a better shot at the Jedi)

(CU of Jango. He clings to a pillar and aims his rocket attached to the jet pack. The rocket fires)

(CU of Obi-wan as he is knocked back by the blast of the explosion)

(CU of the ship. The gun turret follows the Jedi. CU of Boba as he handles the controls)

(The guns fire, knocking Obi-wan back again)

(CU of the ship. Boba lifts his head up and peaks out the window)

(Jango flies down to board the ship, but Obi-wan leaps up and kicks him away. They wrestle on the ground. Jango flips Obi-wan on his back, but gets kicked in the helmit)

(Boba watches as the trade punches. Jango head butts the jedi to the ground)

(Obi-wan spots his lightsaber, having dropped it during the fight)

(Jango fires up his jetpack and launches into the air. He fires a wire at Obi-wan, catching him in the hand and dragging him off his feet)

(Jango drags him around the landing pad until Obi-wan pulls the wire around a pillar, causing Jango to lose momentum and fall to the ground)

(The jetpack is jerked off him, and it flies randomly into the side of the large dome building by the pad)

(Jango reaches for one of his pistols and fires, but Obi-wan quickly kicks him off the landing pad)

(Jango falls back, but Obi-wan realizes too late that the wire still attaches both of them together)

Obi-wan: aww sh-

(Obi-wan is pulled off the ledge. Jango tumbles down the dome building beneath the pad. He activates climbing spikes on his wrists to slow his descent)

(Jango comes to a stop near the dome's edge. Obi-wan plummets, hanging by the wire. Jango struggles, but eventually releases the wire from his wrist)

(Obi-wan falls, but quickly wraps the wire around a metal poll, much like a lasso)

(Jango peers over the edge, but does not see the Jedi. He starts to slowly climb back up to the landing pad)

(Obi-wan swings to a nearby catwalk and re-enters the city)

(Jango lumbers up to the edge and quickly boards his ship)

(Boba, seeing his Dad reappear, starts to fire up the engines)

(Obi-wan enters the landing pad, but the ship is taking off)

(Obi-wan quickly tosses a tracking device to the hull of Jango's ship. He watches as it flies off)

 

CUT TO- EXT. PLANET GEONOSIS

(Jango's ship exits hyperspace and prepares to enter the atmosphere)

(Obi-wan's ship exits hyperspace, hot on his trail)

(Boba, monitoring the scanners, sees the intruder)

Boba: Dad, I think we're being tracked!

(Jango looks over the scanner)

Jango: He must have put a homing device on our hull! Hang on, son, we're moving into the asteroid field....then, we'll have a couple of suprises for him.

(POV watches Jango's ship move through the rings of geonosis. A hatch opens in the back and releases a container that freely floats towards a massive rock)

(On Obi-wan's ship, R4 starts beeping excitedly. Obi-wan grimaces)

Obi-wan: Seismic charges! Stand by....

(Like a floating landmine, the charge floats into the huge rock as Obi-wan zooms past. With a thunderous "twang", the charge explodes into a vicious blue shock wave)

(Obi-wan starts flying sporadically to avoid the devastating shock wave. R4 beeps a few more excited thoughts))

(POV watches the hatch on Jango's ship release another charge)

Obi-wan: Frak!

(The second charge explodes. Obi-wan barely skims by several huge chuncks of rock that are obliterated by the shockwave)

(Jango notices the intruder still on his scanners)

Jango: He doesn't seem to take a hint, this guy!

(Jango flies into the hollowed out tunnels of a humongous asteroid. Obi-wan follows)

(Boba gets nervous as the tunnels become claustrophobic)

Boba: Watch out!

(Jango exits and takes cover behind a nearby rock)

(Obi-wan follows the tunnel cautiously, until he also emerges)

(POV watches Obi-wan fly by. Jango ship drops down from above to pursue)

(Jango locks in on Obi-wan's ship with lasercannons)

Boba: Get him, Dad! GET HIM!

(Jango opens fire. Obi-wan scrambles to take evasive maneuvers)

Obi-wan: Blast! I fell for the oldest trap in the book!

(Jango follows at a breakneck pace, relentless in his laser barrage through the asteroids)

(POV faces Obi-wan as orange laser blasts erupt all around his cockpit)

(The ships fly about, Jango's deadly aim hits true many times, only deterred by the Jedi's shield power)

(POV watches as several blasts rip around the droid R4. The droid tries to chatter and whistle a solution to Obi-wan)

Boba: We got him!!

Jango: We'll just have to finish him!

(Jango activates a missle rack on his ship. He fires a heat seeker that pursues Obi-wan with the same relentless determination!)

(Obi-wan twists and turns, swirling to and fro in the asteroids, but the missle is smart and agile. It stays on him with incredible speed and accuracy)

Obi-wan: R4, prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters!

(R4 beeps with approval as the missle inches closer)

Obi-wan: Fire them now!

(The back of the ship unleashes various items, parts, bits of junk. The missle slams into the parts, exploding voraciously while Obi-wan's ship ducks out of site)

(Jango watches as the intruder's ship fades from his scanners)

Jango: Well, we won't be seeing him again!

(Jango and Boba hi five each other and fly off to the planet)

(POV watches Jango fly away without realizing that Obi-wan's ship sits snug on an asteroid, biding his time)

(POV watches Jango fly over a huge military complex. His ship lands in an underground facility)

 

CUT TO- EXT. ASTEROID FIELD

(POV closes in on Obi-wan's quiet ship)

Obi-wan: Well, R4, I think we've waited long enough.

R4: Whistle-beep! Click!

(The ship leaves its comfy spot on the asteroid and heads for the planet surface)

(POV watches as he flies into the nightsky over dozens of Sepratist warships quietly sitting on the planet)

Obi-wan: There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there, R4.

R4: Beep. Blip.

(The ship lands in a dark canyon a little ways from the main bases and the Geonosian spiral city. Obi-wan gets out. He signals for R4 to stay with the ship as he goes to investigate the landscape)


	6. AotC Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku escalates his plans for war, and The Jedi try to cope with the plots around them. 
> 
> Obi-wan is captured by Dooku in front of Palpatine and the Jedi council. Barriss Offee, in a moment of rebellion, sneaks off to attempt to rescue Obi-wan, Conradin Hadranus returns to Rhen Var to discover his true destiny.

AOTC PART 6

 

CUT TO- EXT> GEONOSIS SPIRAL CITY, EARLY MORNING

(POV pans down a long spiral tower on the edge of the city. We see Obi-wan at the base of the tower as he cautiously enters. POV watches him from the front as he examines the gothic architecture inside. He silently walks to a balcony inside the spire, and observes a huge droid factory below. THOUSANDS of droids are pushed through an assembly line, being prepared for combat)

(Obi-wan senses a number of entities present nearby. He goes a doorway, down a small flight of stairs. He has spotted Count Dooku with other members of the Sepratist movement, talking as they head to a conference room)

Dooku: We must pursuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty.

(He is followed by General Grievous, Assajj Ventress, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Archduke Poggle, Sun Fac, San Hill, Shu Mai, and Tambor Wat)

Nute: What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I am not signing this treaty until I have her head on my desk!

Dooku: I am a man of my word, Viceroy.

Tambor: With these new battledroids we've designed for you, we will have the finest army in the galaxy!

(Obi-wan tags along, going up another flight of stairs to observe the group in their conference room from above)

Dooku: As I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that 10,000 more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen.

(CU of Shu Mai)

Shu: *What we do here will no doubt be condemned as treason. I have been able to cover our official involvement after the incident on Ansion, but this treaty....We must be ready for whatever Palpatine's response! And the Jedi.*

(CU of Tambor Wat)

Tambor: The Techno Union army is at your disposal, Count.

(CU of San Hill)

San: The Banking Clan will sign your treaty!

Dooku: Good, very good. The Trade Federation has pledged their support, and when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have the greatest army in the known galaxy. As for the Jedi.....they will be overwhelmed!!

(CU of Obi-wan, stunned by this news. Assajj smiles as she stands quietly by Dooku's side)

Dooku: The Republic will agree to any demands we make!

 

 

CUT TO- EXT GEONOSIS, AFTERNOON

(POV closes in on Obi-wan as he works at his ship)

Obi-wan: The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?

(R4 whistles and beeps, shaking his head negatively)

Obi-wan: We'll have to try something else.....maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. Try the frequency to reach Senator Amidal

 

CUT TO- EXT. PALACE ON NABOO, NOON

(C3PO and R2-D2 exciteldy hurry to Anakin's room. Anakin train casually, doing some warm up exercises)

C3PO: Master Anakin!

Anakin: Whoa there, Threepio! Where's the fire?

C3PO: Terribly sorry for the interruption, but your helper, R2 has picked up a distress signal. It's a weak signal from Master Kenobi! He sounded a bit....concerned.

(Anakin moves quickly)

Anakin: I'm on it. Threepio, go get Padme. She may need to hear this. R2, come with me.

 

(Moments later, Anakin, Padme, C3PO and R2 are in the Queen's throne room with the other officials as they boost power to Obi-wan's signal)

Obi-wan: Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit THIS message to Coruscant.

(The Queen looks at Anakin, then nods to one of her guards. The guard activates a signal to Palpatine's office)

(The signal is in Palpatine's office. Senator Organa, Baron Papanoida, Jar Jar, and Captain Panaka are by Palpatine's side. Yoda, Mace, Shadday, Luminara and Barris are with the Chancellor also, as they await news from Kenobi)

Obi-wan: I have traced the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is very clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assasination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku, and are forming a-...wait....WAIT!

(Obi-wan's image pulls out a lightsabre, preparing for combat in the middle of his transmission! He starts fighting a droideka before the signal is cut off. Everyone on Naboo and Coruscant witnessing this become shocked and horrified)

Yoda: More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed.

Mace: I agree

(Mace turns to Anakin on the transmitter)

Mace: Anakin, WE will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you to do is to stay where you are...

(CU of Mace's image)

Mace: Protect the Senator at all costs. THAT is your first priority.

(Anakin looks down)

Anakin: Understood, Master.

(The image fades. Padme shakes her head)

Padme: They'll never get there in time to save him! They have to come half way across the galaxy. Look...

(She opens a map on the scanner before them)

Padme: Geonosis is just a parsec away

Anakin: That's IF he's still alive....

Padme: We're not going to just sit here and let him die, are we? He's your friend! Your mentor!

Anakin: He's like my father. But you heard Master Windu! He gave me strict orders to stay here.

Padme: He gave you strict orders to protect me. And I'm going to help Obi-wan. If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along.

(There is a hint of a smile on her face. Anakin smirks)

Anakin: R2, 3PO, come with us!

C3PO: Oh dear, I'm not built for adventure!!

 

CUT TO- INT. CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE, MOMENTS LATER

(Senator Organa paces back and forth with concern as Papanoida reads his report)

Papanoida: My network has exposed the locations on Geonosis hiding droid facttories that are churning out military troops by the thousands every hour!

Bail: The Commerce Guild is preparing for war, there can be no doubt!

Papanoida: Commerce Guild, Banking Clan, Techno Union....and behind this new group is the Trade Federation!

Jar-Jar: Then theeesa debate be over! Weesa be needing that Clone army!!

(Bail turns to him)

Bail: Unfortunately, the debate is NOT over. The Senate will never approve of using Clones before the Sepratists attack!

Panaka: This is a crisis! Someone needs to step forward and give the Chancellor supreme powers!

(Barriss looks at Palpatine with alarm. She almost senses him.....smiling. The Chancellor puts on a frown)

Palpatine: But who would have the courage to make such a radical amendment??

(The meeting let's out. Barriss and Luminara leave Palpatine's office in silence. POV watches them walking down the hall)

Luminara: You are troubled, my Padawan.

(Barriss becomes irritated)

Barriss: Master....there are things I wish I could say....but I can't!

(Luminara turns to her swiftly, like a whip)

Luminara: And for good reason. There are lines a Jedi does NOT cross. I have been lenient about much, but now more than ever I NEED you to focus!

Barriss: Everything we had hoped for....it's all falling apart.

Luminara: We do what we can, and no more. We will do our duty. I think you should use this time to meditate on controlling your thoughts and emotions. You keep having outbursts with the Chancellor, and it will mean a transfer to a department more suitable for such ill behavior!

Barriss: It'll just mean Palpatine will find a lackey who just shuts up and watches as he torches the Republic with his stupidity!

Luminara: *gasp*! Your attitude is unbecoming and frankly I am shocked! What has gotten into you??

Barriss: Have you NOT seen what is happening??? The Republic is falling to pieces!! Chancellor Palpatine just condoned a live execution and it got botched in front of billions!!! How can we just stand there and act all civil??

Luminara: You will be silent!

(Luminara looks around, unable to believe she has just yelled at Barriss, just lost her cool. She flashes a look of anger, but barriss is not backing down this time, but flashes an equally angry look)

Luminara: (very quiet) Barriss....you are no doubt wise beyond your years. You have mastered nearly all I have set out to teach you.....but you cannot take this course of behavior. If you do something stupid because of your emotional attachments that I have foolishly allowed....you will be expelled from the Jedi order! Do you understand what the consequences of....do you realize that I cannot.....

(Luminara starts to get teary eyed, almost uncharacteristically. Barriss is now concerned, sensing fear for the first time ever from her Teacher)

Barriss:.....Master??

(Luminara gets a grip very quickly, but it is obvious she is letting loose with feelings she has bottled up for many many years)

Luminara: You have feelings for Conradin, and there was a time I could let that slip. But the Republic is in a precarious situation. Barriss....

(Luminara gets closer and quieter)

Luminara: You must let go of him. You cannot think about him. You cannot.....you cannot love him.

(Barriss is silent. She was very obvious, and it has nearly ended her career as a Jedi)

Luminara: Go, My padawan.....I need to take care of some errands for the administration...

Barriss: I am sorry, my Master.

(Luminara puts a gentle hand on Barriss' shoulder)

Luminara: Go now, and meditate. We need to prepare for our journey to Ilum. Do not apologize, but always keep you focus! If you lose it, even for the right reasons....you create a lifetime of regret. We cannot help him now, and we cannot dwell on the harmony you might have had with him. Let him go.....

(Barriss looks at her. Luminara carefully turns and walks away. Barriss thinks for a moment, looks back at Palpatine's office then at her Master)

Barriss: (whispers) I must do what I can to make things right.....Master

(She walks quickly down a different hall)

(POV follows Barriss outside as she marches towards the Jedi temple deep in thought)

(POV follows behind her as she enters the hangar bay to a Jedi fightercraft, much like Obi-wan's. She enlists a droid to enter the ship as she climbs into the cockpit. The droid whistles to her)

Barriss: Plot a course for Geonosis! Too much is happening and nobody is coming up with any solutions.....*sigh* I have to try something!!

 

CUT TO- EXT. RHEN VAR, THE TEMPLE, MID-DAY

(Hadranus and his trusted droid, R5D4, make their way past the winding snowed steps to the temple's sanctuary))

R5D4: Whistle Blurrrrt!

Hadranus: Yea, I know. I never expected to come back here.....but I need to find out what Angel intended when he gave me this medallion. Why me?

(POV watches his ship enter through the atmosphere)

(We cut to the ancient Jedi Temple. POV pans up the massive flights of steps to Conradin and R5D4. They face the ominous door. Conradin removes the green emerald stone from his medallion and walks slowly towards the door)

R5D4: WoooOOOOoooo.

Hadranus: No kidding. Still, I have to try.

(He places the stone on the door. It creaks as it opens, revealing the dreaded unknown blackness he once faced as a small student. He looks at his droid pal with a frown and goes in....)

 

CUT TO- EXT. THE SPIRAL CITY ON GEONOSIS, DAYTIME

(POV closes in on Count Dooku and Assajj as they goes through the elegant halls of the palace to a holding cell. He enters, to see Obi-wan held in the blue beams, suspended in the air. Obi-wan frowns as he enters)

Obi-wan: TRAITER!

(Dooku is unfazed. Assajj rolls her eyes in contempt)

Dooku: I assure you, this was not my doing. It must be a mistake. The geonosians are very suspicious of outsiders. Why are you here, Master Kenobi?

Obi-wan: I hope you can release me soon. I have much work to do. I was on the trail of a Bounty Hunter by the name of Jango Fett.

Asajj: Ha!

Dooku: There are no Bounty Hunters here, I can assure you of that!

Obi-wan: Then you won't mind releasing me.....since this is all a....."big mistake".

Dooku: I have work to do as well, Young, Obi-wan!! You are interrupting a very important phase in our operations.

Obi-wan: To enslave the Galaxy with your droid army!!

(Dooku furls his brow)

Dooku: NO! To free it from tyranny! I only wish Qui-gon were still here...........I could use his help now more than ever.....

Obi-wan: Qui-gon would NEVER join you!

(Dooku walks around him, contemplating what might have been)

Dooku: Don't be too sure of that. If you only knew what I have known for the past few years.

Obi-wan: What would that be?

Dooku: Shortly after the battle of Naboo, I confronted Viceroy Gunray about his part in the events that took place, about his involvement with the Sith. He revealed to me a vast conspiracy created by a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. I have every reason to believe Sidious is in control of the Senate, perhaps the Courts....even the Chancellorate....

Obi-wan: I don't believe you.

Asajj: Come, Master. This arrogant frakk is a waste of our time!

(Dooku turns to him, somewhat annoyed)

Dooku: After all we've been through, after all the battles we have survived you think I'm just some crazy old fool??? You think I would go through all this trouble for nothing??

Obi-wan: You've changed. I don't know what happened to the Dooku I knew and cherished....

(Dooku stares at him in disbelief, and a bit of indignant rage)

Obi-wan:.....but you are not the wise Jedi Master I have looked up to for many years. You've forgotten the core rule all Jedi must remember. You let your feelings get in the way.

Dooku: You are as naive as you are bullheaded! There is a chain of events being unleashed, and even the Jedi cannot slow it down or stop it. Sidious has brought war to the galaxy and I have done everything in my power to stop it!

Obi-wan: On the contrary. This is the opportunity you've waitwed for all your life! To finally shape the Jedi to your whims, your ego. Your ideas fell on deaf ears, so this war will give you the one thing you couldn't do when you were a part of the Jedi....a platform to change our ways. You would disrupt thousands of years of tradition for your personal gain. Qui-gon may have lobbied and approved your ideas......but he would never start a war to make it happen....

(Dooku is smoldering now, the words have bitten into him deeply, but he remains calm and outwardly stoic, though his voice bites back)

Dooku: (muttering) You...of all people...(composing himself) Very well.

(Dooku walks to the door, but turns to Kenobi once more)

Dooku: It may take time to approve your release

(Assajj follows with a grin).

 

CUT TO- EXT. THE SENATE BUILDING ON CORUSCANT, THE NEXT DAY

(POV watches Mace as he walks up to the main doors to the congress in session. Jar Jar's voice is heard in a muffle until he opens the doors. Senator Binks has the floor, and a truly captivated audience. Captain Panaka sits behind Binks as he gestures broadly to the congress)

JarJar: Weesa no stand for dis!! The Trade Federation and theeesa sepratists makin a treaty!! Theysa be bringin da bombad armies onto us!! Weesa no stand for it no mores!

(CU of Mace as he stands next to Yoda, who has been watching for a while. They both frown. CU of Jar Jar)

Jar Jar: Senate....Dellow Felegates....Meesa am proposing weesa be immediately giving emergency powers to da Supreme Chancellor!

(Music swells dramatically as the Senate erupts in cheers and applause. CU of Binks as he smiles confidently, almost smugly. Palpatine stands up with a look of overplayed remorse) 

Palpatine: It is with a heavy heart I accept this course. I love Democracy. I love the Republic. This power you have given me I WILL LAY DOWN once this crisis has been abated!

(The Senate cheers)

Palpatine: And as my first act with this new authority, I shall create a grand army of the Republic to counter the threat of the Sepratists

(POV pans back to Mace and Yoda as the crowd cheers and yells)

Mace: It is done then. I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis to help Obi-wan.

Yoda: Mm. To the Cloners, I will go. Hmph! And see this new army they have created for us.

 

CUT TO- EXT. GEONOSIS

(POV watches Padme's craft fly down to the surface. We watch as the ship flies towards large columns of steam coming from the side of one of the mountains near the capital city)

Padme: See those columns of steam? They must be exhaust vents of some type.

Anakin: That'll do.

(The ship lands near the vents. Padme and Anakin get their gear and check their weapons)

Padme: Look, whatever happens, follow my lead. We don't want to start a war. Maybe I can find a diplomatic solution.

(Anakin frowns)

Anakin: Don't worry, I gave up trying to argue with you.

(They exit the ship and cross the terrain to the vents. POV cuts back to C3PO and R2D2)

R2: Whistle beep!!

C3PO: What do you mean? I don't think we should interfere. Somebody has got to watch the ship!

R2: Beeple-FRAAAP!

(R2 exits the ship, with C3PO behind him)

C3PO: Wait for me! Oh...I have the sinking feeling I'm going to regret this!!

(POV watches Padme and Anakin going through a dark hallway. Geonosian guards, having been hidden in the walls, start popping out behind them. Anakin and Padme slow down)

Anakin: Wait....

(They turn in time to see a swarm of guards attack!)

Padme: This way!

(The guards rush past R2 and C3PO, ignoring the droids. Anakin cuts them down as they charge him. Padme and Anakin enter a large mechanical assembly line area, but the path ends abruptly. They fall onto an assembly belt, passing various metals to be smelted and turned into droid soldiers)

POV CUTS TO- INT POGGLE'S THRONE ROOM

(An alarm is raised as Dooku talks with Poggle. The students are nearby and stand at full attention)

Guard: *My lords! Intruders in the factory!*

Poggle: *Capture them!*

(Dooku glances at Kurwa and the others)

Dooku: I sense a very offensive presence!

Kurwa: I do as well, Master!

Vlad: More Jedi? Unbelievable!

Nyssa: (smirking) It's not the first time Geonosis had this much going on.

Dooku: Go, stop them. We cannot tolerate more interference, not when we are on the brink!

(Dooku turns to Assajj)

Dooku: I want them alive and unspoiled.

(She has a slight look of disappointment, but bows to him and joins the others. With Jango and the Padawans, it does take long to surround Padme and Anakin and capture them with little resistance)

 

CUT TO-EXT GEONOSIS WASTELAND, EARLY EVENING

(POV closes in on Barriss as she exits her Jedi ship. She cautiously moves across the landscape towards the huge spiral city)

Voice: (whisper) This way.....

Barriss: Who's there??

(She looks around, but the voice seems to drift from a hidden arch in a random wall near the hive city. Barriss follows the tunnel inside. She passes by several decorated walls and what looks to be thousands upon thousands of small jars of pottery. Her senses feel like she has entered a lifeless vacuum. A spot of movement catches her eye further in)

Barriss: HEY!! WAIT!

(The shadowy figure moves quickly and silently, but Barriss keeps up as they run deeper and deeper into the insectoid catacombs. Finall, they enter a large room. The shadowy figure stops and faces Barriss)

Barriss: Where are we? What is this place?

Tyranus: It is the great hall of Dead Lords! We are in the ancstral burial grounds of the Geonosian nekropolis! A place forbidden to those who are not of this world!!

(As if to punctuate his point, a dozen guards enter. The room brightens up with their lights, but the shadowy Sith disappears, vaporizes out of sight as the lights focus on Barriss. She does not resist as the guards lead her away at gunpoint. The lead droid is VGR-001)

VGR: It is you again, Jedi Unit Offee. Unfortunately, I must ask you to come without resistance.

Barriss: Great....good going, Barriss, just great.....


	7. AotC Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barriss is captured and put on trial by Grievous and Dooku, who grows more unpredictable and dark with each decision to hunt down the Sith.
> 
> Conradin is tempted by Plagueis, Barriss and Conradin discover shocking secerets about their own origins.

AOTC PART 7

CUT TO- THE DARK TUNNEL ON RHEN VAR

(Hadranus and R5 exit the long eternal darkness into another world. They exit from what looks like a long dead Volcano)

R5: Beep whistle?

Hadranus: I don't know. Another uncharted, dead planet, I would guess.

(He looks around. POV pans to a large Temple, almost similiar to the snowy temple on Rhen Var)

Hadranus: I think the Kwa were here once. They must have had a vast interstellar Empire!

(The Priest of Plagueis answers from behind)

Priest: More vast than you could ever realize!

(Hadranus, while bewildered, has not let down his guard. He lights up his sabre and faces the dreaded High Priest!! R5 whistles and beeps in a panic)

Hadranus: YOU!!

Priest: Of course! It has been years of waiting, but once I realized who I was dealing with, I knew I had to be here....

(The young Jedi does not move, but stares at his demented opponent. The High Priest just starts walking towards the temple)

Hadranus: You wanted a rematch? Is THAT it?

Priest: I want you to understand the truth, for it will shape the future of the galaxy!! Walk with me. I am a creature of horrible consequences, but I am quite civilized.....

(Hadranus looks in disbelief as the ominous Priest continues. He slowly starts to follow....)

 

CUT TO- INT. THE HALLS OF GEONOSIS CAPITAL CITY

(Side view of Dooku as he sits patiently at the large conference table. Jango and Assajj stand on either side. Poggle sits near him in a seat of equal stature. Several guards enter, bringing Padme and Anakin. Dooku smiles)

Padme: You are holding a Jedi Knight. Obi-wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you hand him over into my custody. Now.

Dooku: We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator. But, if Naboo were to join my Alliance....I could easily hear your plea for clemency

Padme: And if I don't join your rebellion?

(Dooku frowns slightly)

Dooku: The Republic cannot be "fixed", my Lady. It is time to start over.

Padme: I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guild and the others, Count. I will not forsake all that I have honored and worked for and betray the Republic.

Dooku: *shrugs* Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you.

Poggle: *Take them to the holding cell for trial*

(The guards take them away. A guard enters and leans to Poggle's ear. Poggle looks at Dooku, half concerned, half amused)

Poggle: *Jedi are in season, it would seem*

 

CUT TO- INT. THE HALLS OF GEONOSIS

 

(Barriss is brought in to a large chamber blindfolded and tied up. The blindfold is removed. She finds herself facing Sepratists Shu Mai, Nute Gunray, Po Nudo, Sun Fac and the shadowy Darth Tyrannus)

Tyrannus: A suprise for the Council......a Jedi spy.

Barriss: TRAITORS! Where's Dooku? Where is Senator Hadranus?

Shu: *SILENCE! You are in no position to demand anything!*

Nute: It is an unfortunate turn of events for you, my dear.

Barriss: When the Chancellor discovers your deeds here, Viceroy, you-

Nute: -Oh, be quiet. I hear that one every morning.

Sun: *Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee, it is with great regret that you are charged and found guilty of trespassing into a sacred catacomb of our honored dead. Great though your heart and deeds may be, you are unworthy to be in such a place. The penalty is death!*

(Barriss turns to Tyrannus)

Barriss: Clever little trap for a clever little joke trial.

Tyrannus: An easy one, too. Master Unduli would never have fallen for such an obvious ruse.

Barriss: Shove up your ass!

Nute: You can't talk to us like this! This is outrageous. You're on trial, you green skinned pest! This is for what you did on Naboo years ago!

(Barriss turns to the neutral Sun Fac with urgency)

Barriss: Sun Fac, you obviously remember that we Jedi have always been your allies. We helped end Hadiss' reign of terror. How can you let them pull off this "kangaroo court"??

Sun: *Politics......make strange bedfellows, Padawan Offee. Archduke Poggle is now a member of the Confederacy-*

Barriss: -No!-

Sun: *-of Independant Systems. Even if it were not so, you were caught in the sacred catacombs. Wether intentional or not......we must follow with Geonosian law!*

Barriss: Joining the Sepratists makes you a traitor, Sun Fac!! Don't give in to their lies! Go get Senator Hadranus!

Tyranus: Barriss, Barriss. General Hadranus is not on this world. He is on Rhen Var, and he is about to discover his true destiny.

Barriss: Even if you kill me, the Republic will not stand for this horrible act! Palpatine will have you all on trial!

Nute: (sigh) Booring!

(Tyranus swiftly moves next to her with silent grace)

Tyranus: There is no victory you can have that I cannot take away.....

(The doors behind them burst open. Count Dooku storms into the proceedings, startling everybody. Barriss turns to him with a small feeling of relief. She turns back to Tyranus to give a witty reply, but Tyranus has vanished again)

Dooku: This is outrageous! Of all the audacious things!! I cannot allow this to turn into a circus!

Barriss: Master Dooku, I am grateful you are here! Finally you can tell these lunatics to let me go!

(A sudden uncomfortable chill sweeps over her as Dooku marches to her sternly. He looms over her like a dreaded prophet of Doom)

Dooku: On the contrary, young padawan.......I am here to stop you from ruining everything!!

Barriss: (In shock) WHAT??

Tyranus: (whispering) She is a traitor....she must die.....she will destroy all your dreams....

(Barriss can actually HEAR Tyranus as he sends horrible thoughts to Dooku's mind. Dooku's face is red with a held back indignant rage)

Dooku: You, of all people, Barriss......I never thought I'd see you try to stab Qui-Gon in the back as well with this treachery!

Barriss: MASTER DOOKU!! He was LIKE A FATHER TO ME!

(Dooku frowns even more)

Dooku: More's the pity!

(He walks past her)

Dooku: Barriss, the punishment for spying is death in the arena, the punishment for desecration of the sacred Nekropolis....death by immolation. The Geonosians believe it is to purify the stench of your unholy trespass. If I will it, you would die in a most horrible fashion.......but it would be an even worse fate that you should die without ever knowing what it was that has kept you alive.....

Barriss: Don't give in to the madness......this Confederacy of yours is an act of TREASON!!!

Dooku: I have cared for you like a granddaughter, and I have held secrets to protect you.....

Barriss: What are you talking about??

(At that moment, the dread Cyborg, General Grievous, enters the trial room. Barriss becomes frightfully aware of the malicious aura. She recognizes him, and he almost seems to smile under his cold metallic mask)

Grievous: Barriss.......how lovely......

 

CUT TO- THE ALIEN PLANET

(Hadranus follows Priest towards the ancient temple, ready to fight. The High Priest smiles)

Hadranus: Where IS this place?

Priest: I told you.....the Kwa Empire was vast on a scale you could never comprehend. THIS IS RHEN VAR!!

(Hadranus looks around at the humid, cracked landscape)

Hadranus: Impossible!

Priest: It is in another dimension, but it is one and the same. An Empire that stretches across space and time. Plagueis discovered many of the secrets of the Kwa, but even in his wisdom, he could not understand it all.....

Hadranus: Why are you leading me there? What is this all about??

Priest: The Angel gave you that crystal, though I don't think even HE realized what fate was doing. Destiny has a funny way of bringing us all full circle in our goals.

Hadranus: If this is a trap...

Priest: No. Not a trap, but a release. It is all as Plagueis had foreseen. That emerald key was meant for a great hero, the child of the Sith. The child of Plagueis.

Hadranus: Sorry, but it's mine now. No Sith child will-

Priest: It was meant FOR the Child of Plagueis.....Darth Plagueis, you see, was the wisest of all the Sith. So great was his power, he could command the stars, he could conquer death itself....he could even.....create life!!

Hadranus: Pfft! On my world, we have a saying......and YOU'RE FULL OF IT!

(Priest turns to him, the smile disappears into a sneer)

Priest: Such arrogance. I will yet see you subservient to the will of Plagueis!!

(Priest lights up his blood red sabre. R5 panics, but Hadranus grins wickedly as he lights up his own weapon)

Hadranus: HERE'S the Sith we all know and love!

Priest: FOOL! You are ignorant of the potential future! It would be a pity to destroy you before could fulfill Plagueis' plans!

 

CUT TO- EXT. CITY ON GEONOSIS, MOMENTS LATER

(Dooku and Grievous escort Barriss Offee down to the dungeon)

Barriss: This is NOT the answer, Master Dooku! War with the Republic-

Dooku: -I did not ask for this war! I did not ask for my friends to die needlessly on Naboo.....or here....

(Dooku gets paternal as he opens a secret door among the dank dark cells)

Dooku: I have always admired your spunk. You would have made a great Jedi....

Barriss: IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!!!! BILLIONS WILL DIE IF YOU GO DOWN THIS PATH!!! You will be lost to us....please....don't do this! Please....

(Grievous stands coldly as Dooku leads her into a small chamber with several tunnels)

Dooku: Barris, I am carrying out the best kind of death sentence for you I can. I pulled strings to get you here.

Barriss: (sarcastic) Oh, thank you. I'm soooo grateful! You put me in the dungeon! You are not a Geonosian, you don't have-

(He leans down, for a moment, caressing her in a grandfatherly way. He is ready to sacrifice even those he would call family)

Dooku: -You don't understand. The legal alternatives like the arena.....it would be unbearable to see you suffer that fate. I do this for you as a friend. Trust me, I help design things so Poggle would never have to worry about the same stunts that were pulled when you and Master Unduli interfered years ago....Master Kenobi is also under sentence of Death.

(Barriss looks at him, shocked and horrified. He is not the graceful, witty Jedi she had known for so long. Dooku stops and slowly turns to almost glance back out the door at Grievous. He looks uncertain about everything)

Dooku: It is not your fault, Barriss. You were a tool of the Jedi and the Senate. They have killed you, We must stop the Sith. We must make it all right. THAT is why this must happen.

(Barriss gets angry)

Barriss: What would Qui-gon say? You would kill your own friends and family??

Dooku: So much you do not know....about family...

(Barriss gets more agitated, but Dooku suddenly gets very quiet)

Barriss: WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!!!??? You're Master Dooku!! Lord of all you survey!! You can kill with a word and these tin pot drones will do it!

(He looks away. Grievous gets huffy outside the room, but Barriss is no longer scared of the Cyborg)

Barriss: And you shut up, Grievous!! Nobody cares to hear your opinions!!

(She almost snarls at Dooku)

Barriss: I've grown up my whole life obeying the rules, smiling and eating and breathing according to the rules from all you guys without ever knowing my family, my parents....How dare you!!?? Telling me I know nothing about it....you keep rattling on about secrets you held!!! You talk about family and yet you have calmly given me the DEATH SENTENCE???? WHAT IS GOING ON???!!!!

Dooku: IT is about your mother and father!

Barriss: What about them? I never got to meet them!

Dooku: YES, YOU DID!!!

(Barriss is stunned. Dooku composes himself)

Dooku: Qui-gon never told you about your father.....

 

(POV switches back to Hadranus and Priest. It is time for truths to be told. POV switches back and forth from Barriss and Dooku on Geonosis to Priest and Hadranus on Rhen Var)

Priest: You would be foolish not to see Plagueis' dream and the destiny you must fullfill for him

Hadranus: You've been sniffing too much dark side. It may have been one too many nails in the noggen for you to realize, but I am a JEDI!! It means I will never join you, or Plagueis.

Priest: Plagueis wants his son to realize-

Hadranus: -I don't care about Plagueis' son!! OR Plagueis for that matter!!

(The High Priest gets angry)

Hadranus: PLAGUEIS IS DEAD-

Priest: I AM PLAGUEIS!!!!!!!

(Now the wind has been knocked out of Hadranus' sails. Priest deactivates his sabre)

 

(POV Does a CU of Barriss)

Barriss: What did Qui-gon know about my father?

(CU of Dooku)

(POV does a CU of the High Priest as he stares at young, shocked Conradin Hadranus)

Priest: I AM......Darth Plagueis, wisest of the Sith. So great is my knowledge.....I learned to cheat death.......and I learned to create life....

(Priest, who will now be known as Plagueis, stares at Hadranus)

 

(CU of Dooku as he drops the bomb on Barriss)

Dooku: Qui-gon....he WAS your father!!

Hadranus: This is BULLSHIT!!

Plagueis: It was the greatest coincidence you should come back to us. It was time for the truth to be revealed to you-

(Barriss looks at Dooku in complete disbelief)

Barriss: -That can't be! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!

Hadranus: I was born on Rhen Var!

Plagueis: You were FOUND on Rhen Var!!! After Sidious' betrayal, our world was thrown out of the galaxy!! you were cast out, thought to be lost forever!!

Dooku: Search your feelings, you know it to be true!

Barriss: But who wo-

(Barriss stops and gets wide eyed as she suddenly realizes, as if putting two and two together on who "Mother" really is!! She holds back the shock as best she can, fully aware of everything around her)

Hadranus: I am not YOUR SON!!!

Barriss: (sobbing) It can't be....

Plagueis: The amulet you carry is proof!! IT CHOSE YOU.

Hadranus: I AM NOT YOUR SON!!!!

Barriss: IT CAN'T BE!!!

Dooku: It was time now to tell you, because time is so short! So much for you to know, but....

(Dooku looks away. He suddenly can't look her in the face)

Plagueis: The answers were all around you, the clues were there....

Barriss: (tears up) All this time....

(CU of Hadranus. He is angry and scared at this revelation)

Dooku: You deserved to know before I sealed you in. You will wander these tunnels until you succumb to death. There is no way out. But at least you have a chance to die in peace, with the truth....I am truly sorry.

(Plagueis, completely aware of Hadranus' state of mind, walks away to the temple)

Plagueis: You deserved to know the truth before you walked any further to your destiny. You will succumb to my will, for there is no way out. But now you can live with a new purpose in your Heart....

(Dooku, oblivious to Barriss' state of mind, turns and exits)

Barriss: (whispering) You son of a bitch.....

Plagueis: You will face your destiny, a Destiny your teacher Dooku could never comprehend!!! You are my son, Conradin. Created by my will with the very essence of the Force......to become the greatest Sith the galaxy has ever known.....

Hadranus: (whispering) You son of a bitch....

Barriss: You've condemned me to a fate worse than death.....

Dooku: You will die with dignity, and no one will ever know of what I have told you. When I establish a new galactic order.....you will be remembered as a great hero to the next generation of Jedi....A NEW Generation of Jedi under MY leadership!

Hadranus: You've condemned me to a fate worse than death.....

(POV watches Dooku seal the door shut, Barriss' silhouette dimmed by the growing darkness)

(POV follows Dooku and Grievous back into the palace)

Dooku: Prepare the staff for our next briefing, especially concerning Poggle's latest weapons' project. Prepare the trial for Senator Amidala and her puppydog!! They will join Master Kenobi for the arena.

Grievous: Yes, my lord.

(Dooku steps into another room quickly out of sight. He leans against a wall and closes his eyes. His world feels like it is crumbling around him for a few seconds. Tears fill his eyes for a second, but he grips himself)

Tyranus: (VO whisper) Friends must die so that you can win against the Sith Lord. It is a necessary sacrifice....

(CU of Hadranus as he fumes with shock, watching at a distance as Plagueis enters the temple. He starts walking fast, gripping his sabre)

Hadranus: I am NOT....

Dooku: I am NOT....

(He starts running)

Hadranus: I am not your SON!!!

Dooku: I am NOT EVIL.....I serve a purpose....

(Barriss sits in the dark, facing the tunnels, pondering what to do as she recovers from crying. The door opens behind her. CU of Grievous as he slowly enters and lights up two sabres with glee)

Barriss: YOU!!

Grievous: My child, I have waited a long stretch of time for this!

(Barriss jumps up and prepares for battle! Sabre lit, she stands in readiness as Grievous closes the door behind him)

Grievous: You are dead, one way or another. Dooku does not need to know the details! After Naboo, of course, I think I owe it to you to make this as painful and prolonged as possible!!

(He lights up a total of four sabres! Barriss suddenly realizes she is out of her depth fighting him. Smartly, she leaps into the nearest tunnel. Grievous laughs)

Grievous: You cannot run far!! Every tunnel in this labyrinth is a dead end!!

 

(CU of Hadranus as he runs to the temple and enters to find Plagueis)

Hadranus: You're going to have to destroy me!! I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME!!

(POV pans around. The great temple is filled with statues of various people in dignified poses, a hall of fame of sorts. He walks by the statues cautiously, but glances at each of them with curiosity. He does not recognize any of them)

Hadranus: Detective Hartigan....Colonel Wilma Deering......Commander John Koenig....Alan Brooks...Professor Karl Meister.....Charles Emerson Winchester III....Kara "Starbuck" Thrace.....Commander John J Adams.....Peter Parker...Captain John Boon....Tommy Doyle......Professor Daniel Jackson....Hmph, it's like a museum....

(Plagueis' voice echoesfrom the distance)

Plagueis: The Sith will not be denied. If you will not join us.....then perhaps SHE WILL.....

(Hadranus' heart nearly stops when he hears a familiar voice)

Barriss: Hello??

Voice: Welcome to the hall of Heroes, Barriss....

 

(POV cuts to Barriss, running for her life through the dark tunnels. Grievous lumbers behind but she has put swift distance between them. She controls her breath with all her discipline to keep from panicking. She stumbles onto another tunnel, but this one looks different. She goes doe the tunnel with a weird vibe, but Grievous spots her with his sensors)

Grievous: It's no use going down there!!! That tunnel was used by Archduke Poggle when his rebels attacked Hadiss the vaulted! We buried the entrance, my little Jedi, so that it could never be used again!!! You are going to a dead end.....

(He runs down the tunnel, eagerly looking forward to cutting her to pieces. He stops suddunly. POV pans ahead of him and shows the dead end, but no one is there)

Grievous: ......Impossible.....

 

CUT TO- STRANGE ALIEN LANDSCAPE

(POV faces a huge stone temple with tall columns. POV gets closer to a set of heavy brass doors. The doors open to a huge chamber. In the center is the mysterious figure known as Angel)

Angel: Welcome to the Hall of Heroes, Barriss.

(POV turns to Barriss)

Barriss: Why am I here?

Angel: To bear witness to my death.....

(Angel leads her into the temple. She sees hundreds of statues in various poses. Some names she recognizes, others are unfamiliar. Their names and dates of birth/death are on the pedastal of each statue)

Barriss: (whispering) James T. Ki-

Angel: You are one of the lucky few to be here, to see that the Forces of Good are numerous.

Barriss: What planet is this?

Angel: Well....That's not an easy answer to give. Ah, here is your place.

(They view a statue of Barriss, placed near a multitude of other Jedi statues. She marvels at its craftmanship, then looks stunned as she reads the dates on the bottom. Barriss Offee, Jedi Knight, Born 42 BBY- 19 BBY)

Barriss: What the...? WHO ARE YOU?? Why am I here?

(POV turns to Angel. He now looks like Mervo the street magician from Coruscant. Barriss' eyes get wide with recognition)

Angel: To witness.....

(She turns and sees Hadranus come into view. He is different, somehow. Cold, with malice)

Barriss: The dream....(GASP)

(Outside the temple, she sees a bright light in the sky. A bright light passes up in the sky. Hadranus marches over, pulls out his lightsaber and strikes down Angel. Barriss is horrified)

Hadranus: Traitor!!! You did this to me!!!

Barriss: What are you doing??

Hadranus: I did it to save you!!

(Plagueis laughs in the distance. They look at each other, confused and horrified)

Plagueis: Your turning is almost complete!

Barriss: Conradin....You just killed a man in cold blood!

(He looks down and sees Angel, recognizing the gold mask, but the body is dressed in dark robes instead of white)

Hadranus: We've got to get out of here!

(There is a rumble as the sky gets brighter from the unseen light. Hadranus slowly walks to the entrance, afraid of confirming what he suspects it to be)

Barriss: DON'T!!!

Hadranus: I have to see!!

Barriss: Don't go out there!!!!

Hadranus: It's all right, this ISN'T Geonosis! That prophecy only works on....

(The rumbling gets louder now. The temple starts to shake. Hadranus turns to face Barriss, buut she is gone, disappeared again)

Hadranus: Dammit, what is this!?

(He goes out the door and marvels at the sight)

Plagueis: (whispering) My gift to you.....

(POV looks up. It is not a twin tailed comet, but a huge battleship of an ancient time, from a long dead race. It lands very closely to the temple and opens a hatch for Hadranus to climb in. He hesitates, but is drawn in by a powerful curiosity, Destiny, or a Force unknown. R5, who has observed at a distance, follows him inside)

Barriss: Wait!!

(Barriss runs outside, but as soon as she leaves the temple, everything goes black! POV follows her. Somehow, she has found herself back in the tunnels under Geonosis. She stops and looks around in disbelief)

 

CUT TO-INT. GEONOSIAN COURTROOM

(Far shot of Poggle as he looks down on Padme and Anakin)

Poggle: *You have been charged and found guilty of espionage*

(CU of Padme and Anakin)

Padme: You're committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared for the consequences!

(Poggle doesn't blink at her implied threat. He is almost as bored and glib as Hadiss)

Poggle: *We build weapons, Senator....That is our business! Of course we're prepared!*

(Side shot of Dooku and his allies, all sitting and watching the proceedings. Nute Gunray is bored by the formality)

Nute: Get on with it! Carry out the sentence! I want to see her suffer!

(CU of Poggle)

Poggle: *Your Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the execution arena!!*

(The guards take Padme and Anakin away)

 

CUT TO- INT. THE ALIEN BATTLESHIP NEAR THE TEMPLE

(CU of the bridge as Hadranus quickly goes to the controls. R5 beeps and whistles in amazement)

Hadranus: Incredible!! Quite a weapon in the wrong hands! But Plagueis thinks he can bribe me with this??? He's got another thing coming!!

R5: Wheee-Blat!

Hadranus: No crew, we're going to have to-

R5: beeple-whizzfwipp!

Hadranus: You can do that?? With THIS???

(R5 plugs into the main computer and starts working with the system. The engine roars to life again, the ship starts rumbling. CU of Hadranus)

Hadranus: Are you sure this will work?? Can we break through back to OUR OWN DIMENSION!!??

R5: WoooOOOOOOOOOOoooooW!!!!

(The ship jolts)

FADE TO- EXT. SURFACE OF RHEN VAR, NEAR THE ANCIENT TEMPLE

(A vicious snow storm flies about, huge flurries of white are tossed around. POV watches as the outline of the huge battleship forms within the midst of snowy chaos. POV watches for a few seconds)

Hadranus: (VO) Incredible!

(CU of Hadranus as he sort of pets R5D4 on the head)

Hadranus: How's your motivater doing?

R5: Whistle boop.

Hadranus: Well, don't worry, we'll get it fixed soon. Now that we're back on the real Rhen Var-

R5: -WheeEEEP!

(Hadranus goes over to a console)

Hadranus: We have signals coming in from orbit!! Dozens!!

(He activates a screen. A droid commander appears)

888: This is Droid Officer THX-888, reporting for duty with a full complimentary crew, sir!

Hadranus: But how?

888: (shrugs) It is not a phenomenon that can be computed or analyzed.....we are here to serve. That is all I can say.

Hadranus: Then let me be the first to say welcome aboard!

888: It will be a pleasure to join you on the "Emerald Sword"!

Hadranus: (curious) Emerald Sword??

888: That is the translation of the alien signature on its side. Though it is quite ancient, I am well versed in the alphabetizing of thousands of related languages. This ship's name...is the Emerald Sword.

(Hadranus smiles, as if an old punchline has just been revealed to him)

Hadranus: Hm...sunuva bitch.

(POV watches the ship roar to life and take off from the surface. It is a slow start, but soon the massive ship builds momentum to meet the dozens of ships in high orbit around the planet. Several shuttles link up with the ancient craft)

(POV pans through the halls as dozens of droid troops of all shapes and sizes move about and take up their new posts)

(CU of Hadranus as he turns to see a full bridge crew of federation droids take up their seats. Though the craft has been untouched by anything living for centuries, it runs good as new and the droids behave as if they were always a part of the ship)

888: Executive Officer THX-888 requesting permission to take position.

Hadranus: Ummm, sure. (cough) Permission granted.

(Hadranus, in a fit of naval protocol, straightens himself up)

Hadranus: What is our status, Mr 888?

888: We have a fleet compliment of 212 ships of the Confedration of Independant Systems, plus the standard marine brigades. We also have ships of the Saurian fleet, Commander Bateson of the Bozeman, General Chang of the Kronos-1, Count Zarth Arn and Captain Sorak of the Skonnan.

(Hadranus gets wide eyed at the reputable names)

Hadranus: Excellent, three eights. Prepare to take the flee-AAK!!!

(Hadranus collapses to the floor in immense pain. His head hurts with the despair of a billion voices that cry out and are suddenly silenced. He rubs his head and looks around. The droids, having not heard the psychic wave of screams, stand plainly and wait for orders)

888: Are you alright, commander?

(Hadranus looks around in amazement at the tremor he felt in the Force)

Hadranus: In the name of....three-eights, open a channel to all ships!!

(888 presses a switch, enabling Hadranus to issue his first command, though he still can scarcely believe he has complete control over a small armada)

Hadranus: All ships, this is Commander Hadranus.....set course for the Nharl system! Three-eights, prepare the jump to lightspeed and go!

888: Yes sir!!

(The fleet blasts away into the depths of space. It is a short trip to the system)

(POV watches as the fleet drops out of hyperspace into a field of huge rocks and debris. The sun looks as if it is on the verge of dying a cold limp death)

Hadranus: Great maker!! Something's wrong! The Nharl system's sun should be bright red, not turning bluish green...and it's only half its normal size! Where's planet Equanni??

888: It's not where it should be, commander. According to the navigational calculations, we should be just out of orbit!

(Droid 888 turns to him, with uncharacteristic concern)

888: It would appear that Equani has been blasted away. I'm reading strong radioactive signals from the sun....as if it had suddenly gone supernova...

Hadranus: They were destroyed.....it was the planet buster test!!! Ohhhh FRAK.....The test failed!!!

888: The test, err....would appear to have been....fatally flawed.

(Several lights flash on the communication console)

Hadranus: What's happening?

(The communications droid studies the signals)

Droid: Sir, we are picking up literally thousands of com signals bouncing around the debris. It appears that they were made simoultaneously......from the surface just before the planet's destruction....

(Hadranus goes pale with dread and shock. He collapses in despair as he realizes that these signals are the farewells of hundreds of millions of equanni to family and friends as they could not escape the sun's explosion from the failed test, a test that Hadranus forced upon the Nharl system in a cold calculated vote in the senate)

Hadranus: (in shock) I killed them......I pushed for the tests here.....AND I KILLED THEM ALL!!!!!!

Plagueis: (VO) The Chancellor took control because you failed.....you let him get away with murder.....if only you would have taken up the cause sooner....you could have prevented such senseless destruction.....

(Hadranus tries to block out the guilt, the voice, and feels himself going a bit crazy from realizing that billions were killed in an instant)

(POV watches from above as Hadranus just screams in despair)


	8. AotC Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War breaks out on Geonosis

CUT TO- INT. GEONOSIAN ARENA

(Wide shot POV of the arena as hundreds of geonosians fly to their seats to watch the gruesome spectacle, not realizing that Poggle has now devolved into the same mindset that Hadiss once held)

(CU of Padme and Anakin as guards prepare them to be charioted in grand fashion to their execution)

Anakin: Don't be afraid.

Padme: I'm not afraid to die.

(They stare at each other)

Padme: I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life....

(He looks at her)

Anakin: To think, we spent all this time worrying about living a lie, fearing that this would destroy our lives.....we are about to be destroyed anyway.

Padme: I love you.

(He smiles a little)

Anakin: I know....

(POV watches their silhouette together by the arena entrance. They kiss. The guards motion the chariot beast forward, carrying the two out into a deafening bloodthirsty atmosphere of cheering crowds. POV pans through the stands. Thousands of spectaters watch as they are escorted to where Obi-wan is chained near the center of the field. Obi-wan stares in suprise at them as the guards bring them over to be chained next to him by the large columns in the center of the arena. Padme quietly pulls out a small lock pick device and prepares to work her chains)

Obi-wan: I was beginning to wonder if you had even got my message!

Anakin: (Humbly) I retransmitted it just as you had requested, Master. Then, we decided to come and rescue you.

(Obi-wan closes his eyes for a second to not let Anakin see him rolling them in disbelief. He opens his eyes and looks at his chains)

Obi-wan: (pleasantly sarcastic) Good job.

(Anakin just looks away, realizing that he has screwed up yet again)

(CU of the main balcony. The crowds cheer as Poggle, Dooku and his entire entourage step out to enjoy the festivities. Poggle lifts a hand to the crowd)

Poggle: *Settle down! Settle down*

(POV wide shot of the three on the field as they wait)

(CU of Poggle)

Poggle: *Bring on the beasts! Let the executions begin!*

(Crowds cheer. VGR-001, standing by Poggle, signals the guards. CU of an arena door as it opens. A huge rhino-like beast, a Reek, lumbers out and roars. CU of another door as a giant six legged mantis like creature, an Acklay, screeches. Finally, a third door opens. A cat like Nexu leaps out. A geonosian guard prompts it forward with a stun stick, but the nexu does not appreciate the harrasement. It leaps up and engulfs the guard viciously, but is prompted by two more guards. All three beasts are led to the center where the sacrificial entertainment lay)

Anakin: I've got a bad feeling about this!

(CU of Poggle, Dooku and Nute Gunray as they watch with intense curiosity)

(CU of the beasts as they are moved closer and closer to the center)

(The beasts are sent each to a different victim. Obi-wan is approached by the Acklay, Anakin gets the brutish Reek, and the nexu cat goes after Padme)

(CU of Padme as she unlocks her chains and starts climbing up the column)

Obi-wan: Just relax. Concentrate!

Anakin: What about Padme?

(Obi-wan watches her for a second)

Obi-wan: She seems to be on top of things!

(Anakin looks over and sees her reach the top of her column. CU of the six legged Acklay as it charged Obi-wan. It swings its scissor-like arms, but Obi-wan manuevers so that it cuts his chains. CU of the reek as it bolts to Anakin, but swiftly he leaps up as the reek bangs into the column. Anakin lands on the beast and wraps his chain around its huge single horn. The reek rips the chain off the column. CU of the nexu as it leaps and climbs slowly up the column to Padme. She swings her chain at it. She bangs it on the head, but the nexu still manages to strike claws into her back. Padme screams in pain, but does not stop hitting the craeture. It loses its grip and slides off the column)

(CU of Nute Gunray as he pops a snack into his mouth. He giggles with delight, enjoying her suffering. Poggle looks at Nute with slight annoyance at his childish display)

(POV watches the acklay continue to smash the sand around Obi-wan, trying to create its own Jedi shishkabob)

(Guards watch closely as Anakin rides around on the reek. He falls off, being dragged by the chain. Crowds cheer at the excitement)

(CU of Poggle, Boba and Jango as they watch with amusement)

(POV watches the nexu leap up and try to climb the column again. Padme grips her chain and leaps off, swings around and sucker punches the beast in the gut, sending it to the ground. Crowd starts to boo her for the "cheap shot". CU of Nute as he becomes outraged, like some irate wrestling fan witnessing his hero get clocked by an illegal move)

Nute: She can't do that!! Shoot her....or something!!!

(Padme starts to climb back up, while the nexu whines and nurses its bruises)

(Anakin manages to slow the reek to a halt and calmly pacifies it enough for him to get back on top of it and tame it)

(POV watches Obi-wan try to even the odds. The Acklay charges at him, but hits the column, sending it down in a crash. Obi-wan rushes over to a nearby observing guard and grabs his stun stick, tossing the guard off his mount. Kenobi swings the stick and smacks the guard in the face! Before the guard can recover, he is mauled by the acklay, tho the six legged beast is still focused on Obi-wan)

(CU of Padme as she works to unlock her shackles. She looks down, keeping an eye on the Nexu. The catlike creature stalks around the column, failing to see the Reek plow into it with a massive charge. The nexu is crushed, Anakin looks up at Padme)

Anakin: JUMP!

(Padme releases herself from the chains and leaps onto the reek, and gives Ani a grateful kiss. He motivates the reek to go get Obi-wan

(Obi-wan raises the stun lance to the acklay and throws, piercing it in the side. The beast shrieks, but recovers befor Kenobi can feel any sense of relief. The Acklay reaches over and pulls the weapon out of its side with his mouth. The crowd goes wild and Obi-wan starts to distance himself from the creature. He runs to Anakin and Padme and leaps up on the Reek)

(CU of Dooku and his posse. Nute is throwing his snaks to the floor like an irritated sports nut)

Nute: This ISN'T how it's supposed to be!!

(Nute turns to those he would consider "Dooku's flunkies")

Nute: Jango!! Assajj!! Grievous!! SOMEBODY FINISH THEM!!! I'll even settle for the little blind boy!!

(Vlad bristles at the slur, but stays quiet. Assajj winces at Nute with contempt, but the other jedi students look at each other with extreme discomfort at the notion of gladitorial justice)

Aviva: (muttering) I can't stand to watch this anymore!

Vlad: We do what we have to!

Paleo-Logus: (whispering) I don't know abot the rest of you, but I did NOT sign up for this! Master Dooku is crossing the line...

Kurwa: (whispering) You must not say such things.....not with queen bitch of the universe standing nearby...

(Kurwa motions his eyes to Assajj, who is still focused on Nute)

(Dooku turns to Nute with calm reassurance. Poggle ignores Nute, and considers him more of a necessary nusiance)

Dooku: Patience, Viceroy, patience. She will die.

(Dooku gives a signal. POV watches as a dozen droidekas roll out onto the field to suround the three and their mount)

(CU of Anakin, he is suprised by the move and frantically tries to think of a solution)

(CU of Dooku who just watches, disappointed that the long dreamed of death of Anakin will be so "anticlimactic")

(CU of a set of feet walking towards them from behind. POV pans up the robed figure, revealing it to be Mace Windu)

(POV watches the droids close in for the kill on the arena ground)

(Mace reveals himself to the sepratists in the grand balcony, but he lights up his sabre on Jango to keep him in line. Everyone freezes in suprise, Mace's reputation precedes him, despite being overwhelmingly outnumbered. Dooku turns and smiles, realizing the day just got more interesting)

Dooku: Master Windu....how pleasant of you to join us!

(Mace just stares at him, not relaxing a single muscle)

Mace: This party's over!

(POV watches as dozens of Jedi reveal themselves all over the arena. They light up and shock the throngs in the stands, their weaker minds not having a clue the jedi were so close! Geonosians start running or flying away in a panic as Jedi like Ki-Adi Mundi, Kitt Fisto, Maris Brood and Shaak-Ti reveal themselves)

(CU of Luminara as she also makes her presence known. She and Obi-wan make eye contact, a reassuring glance that everything is now under control)

(CU of Aayla Secura and Quinlan Vos in another part of the arena)

(CU of Shadday Potkin, Kai Hurdurra and Bultar Swan from another direction)

(CU of Dooku and Mace. Dooku looks down with a hint of sorrow, but smiles confidently and admirably)

Dooku: Brave....but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You are impossibly outnumbered.

(Mace starts getting cocky and smirks)

Mace: I don't think so!

(Dooku smiles politely. To him, it is a gentleman's challenge, an honorable bout between great warriors and he relishes the acceptance)

Dooku: We'll see.

(Droids march towards the balcony from the hallway. Dooku calmly signals everyone to back away, not glancing at Mace or attacking him as he sees the droids aiming their weapons at him. CU of the droids as they fire on Mace. He deflects them easily, but realizes he has lost the advantage over Dooku. Jango steps up and activates his flame thrower. Mace leaps away from the flames into the arena below. He has a little smoke flowing off his robes as he lands. Behind him, an arena door opens, unleashing a legion of droid soldiers)

(Wideshot of the arena, all hell has broken loose again. Those who were involved in the overthrow of Hadiss so many years ago are too busy to see the irony of history repeating itself)

(POV pans by the charging droids as they rush forward. we pan over to see the Jedi charging with Fisto in the lead to clash in a galactic sized grudge battle rematch to even the score after Naboo many years ago)

(Two jedi toss lightsabres to Anakin and Obi-wan, who immediately jump into the melee)

(wideshot of dozens of jedi fighting off the hordes of droids)

(CU of more droids, marching in formation towards the battle)

(Mundi and Luminara fight back to back as they repel a smaller wave of droids)

Ki: We have to shut down the control center that operates these soldiers!!

Luminara: Leave that to me! I think I know where it is!!

(She calls over to some younger Jedi in the arena)

Luminara: Sha'a Gi, Whie, Ahsoka, Chellemi, Maris!! Come with me!!

(She leads the group towards a door under the grand balcony. Jedi's Ki Adi Mundi and Saessee Tiin give her breathing room by clearing a path through the enemy)

(CU of a geonosian firing a sonic cannon into the battle, smashing a couple jedi and shattering another column in the center)

(Several laser blasts scare the reek out of control. Padme leaps off of the beast and dodges random laser fire until she spots the "prisoner chariot" speeding by. She blasts the driver with a weapon she finds on a wrecked droid body. Quickly, she rushes over to the chariot mount and gets on to ride. She steers for Anakin)

(CU of Obi-wan as he clears away several droids. The acklay fights off several geonosian guards behind him)

Obi-wan: Hurry, Anakin! I'll cover you!!

(Anakin runs for the chariot and jumps on the compartment. POV watches them go up and down the arena, smashing, slashing and shooting enemy soldiers)

(CU of Padme as she blasts several droids)

(POV watches more troops marching in, wave after wave to harass the slowing momentum of the jedi)

(Mace smashes three more droids that try to surround him. He leaps past a fourthand runs to Obi-wan. The fourth droid turns and fires, but Mace is a master of anticipation. He swings his blade and deflects the blast right back into the droid soldier. Mace and Obi-wan cover each other, back to back)

(CU of Assajj as she leaps into the arena. Dooku signals his padawans to follow. Kurwa, Paleo-Logus, Vlad, Aviva and Nyssa land behind a marching wall of droids and make their way to the Jedi with weapons charged)

Mace: Reinforcements are on the way! We just need to hold them of for a while longer!

Obi-wan: Dooku is the key! We get him, the others will crumble!

(Assajj leaps at Obi-wan with a blood curdling scream)

Assajj: I'm going to have your head on my mantle!!!!

(Obi-wan crosses blades with her, but holds his ground against her momentum)

Obi-wan: Assajj!! It doesn't have to end like this!

Assajj: It will!

(Master Trebor, a sort of humanoid dinosaur, runs up to Dooku to pacify him, but he is shot multiple times by Jango. Master Coleman Trebor falls to his death over the edge into the arena. Dooku, unfazed, just smiles without batting an eye as he glances at Jago Fett's fast reflexes. Jango twirls his gun and holsters it)

(CU of Mace and Obi-wan as they continue to fend off a new wave of droids. The Reek, still in a panic, charges through towards them. It knocks Assajj off to the side, but misses Obi-wan, who jumps to another part of the battlefield. Mace breaks off and leads the reek through a cluster of droids as it chases him)

(CU of Jango. He sees an opportunity to nail Mace Windu and flies into the arena)

(Mace turns to face the reek and slices off one of its tusks. The force of the blow knocks him and the reek to the ground. Jango lands and sees that Mace has dropped his lightsaber. Jango leaps for it, but Mace quickly pulls it back into his hand. The reek, disoriented, turns and tramples past Jango, knocking him about)

(CU of the reek gets its bearings and breaks into a charge towards Jango)

(CU of Jango as he quickly uses his dead-eye skills. With one shot, he plasters the beast between the eyes and sends it collapsing dead to the ground)

(Jango turns and starts firing at Mace, who charges him, deflecting shot after shot. With a swift move, Mace decapitates the bounty hunter, sending his head flying clean off! Jango's headless body falls over. A shock wave hits Boba, and Dooku is taken completely by suprise by Mace's brutal killing move)

(CU of Mace, who has an expression of remorse, though he knows it is the necessity of battle to take out a deadly opponent)

(The battle starts to wane, as an impossibly huge wave of troops enter the arena, the Jedi are now backing up and slowly being surrounded)

(CU of Nute and San Hill as several laser blasts pass by and burn into the wall behind them. They start to back away to the door)

(POV watches several droids blast the chariot mount. The beast dies, tossing Padme and Anakin aside as the chariot comes to a halt. Quickly, Padme and Anakin take cover by the chariot pod and blast away at droids around them. Ani looks at her and smirks)

Anakin: You call THIS a diplomatic solution?

Padme: No, I call it agressive negotiations!!

(CU of Obi-wan as he stylishly deflects several blasts. The Acklay creeps up on him. Two droids back away as they see the beast get closer, and Obi-wan suspects something is very wrong. He turns in time to see the beast. Swiftly, he closes in, cuts off both its front leg pincers, and slices its throat. The beast collapses in crippled agony. Obi-wan plunges his blade into its skull)

(POV follows Luminara and her group through the halls of the arena towards a command center)

Luminara: We must shut down the droids, fast!!

(They close in on the doors to the command center, when Kurwa Napes and Dooku's Padawan reach the door at about the same time. Kurwa gets very forceful)

Nyssa: Aw Frak....

Kurwa: You will all surrender, Jedi scum!!

Luminara: Back down, boy. We must end the fighting before anymore lives are lost!

(Luminara and Kurwa stare each other down, but the younger Jedi on both sides get uncomfortable and anxious)

Luminara: Don't....

Aviva: Kurwa, we'll take her from the si-

Kurwa: -I'm taking her now!!

(Kurwa charges)

Vlad: Kurwa, WAIT!!!

Aviva: NO KURWA!!!

(Kurwa, ignoring everyone and engulfed by his own ego and confidence, leaps at Master Unduli. Luminara Unduli is hardly helpless. She deflects two attacks, then plunges her blade into Kurwa's heart. Everyone gasps as Kurwa stares in shock at her quick reflexes. Luminara stares back mournfully, but resolved to end the fight at whatever cost. Kurwa falls to the ground, dead. He dissipates into a blue aura and becomes one with the Force)

Luminara: (Mournful) You stupid children! What is this? A GAME!?! Let me through!!

(Vlad tightens his grip on his blade and prepares to charge, but Aviva grabs his shoulder with determination)

Aviva: (Quietly) No, Vlad....

Vlad: We can't just-

Luminara: -I don't have time! Please.....we've got to stop the droids or everyone will die!!

(Luminara and Aviva look at each other as the rest of the Padawans wait to see what happens. Aviva holds onto Vlad and backs away with Nyssa and Paleo-Logus. Luminara opens the doors to the command center and her group rush in)

Vlad: She killed Kurwa!

Aviva: Kurwa did this to himself. We cannot mourn for him now. We must do what it takes to survive.

Paleo-Logus: She's right...

(A horde of droids march down the hall towards the doors. The Padawan back away)

Paleo-Logus: Dooku has given in to his dark urges here. Our training, our mission.....everything we've worked for....it has become meaningless if the Jedi are slaughtered here and now.

(Paleo-Logus walks away)

Vlad: Where are you going???

Paleo-Logus: To find my place....

(Paleo-Logus leaves. Vlad holds Aviva's hand, unsure of what to do)

Vlad: Where is your place?

(She looks at him as the fighting and explosions intensify in the distance)

Aviva: My place is with you. Come what may....

Nyssa: Win or lose, we might want to at least look like we did something. Come on!

(The three exit)

(POV watches as Luminara and her padawan group storm through the control center. They destroy the droids in the main center and deactivate the droid control. At that moment, all the droids in the arena become lifeless. For almost ten seconds, it becomes quiet everywhere. Luminara looks out over the arena and can hear the cheers of the Jedi as they feel relief as the droid opponents stop and fall over. CU of Luminara and the young jedi as they smile with relief. A flashing button makes several noises and signals out. The droids begin moving again. Luminara and the others look at the controls in horror)

Whie: What's happening!!??

Luminara: The signal is reactivated!! From a new location!!

Ahsoka: Can't we shut it down?

(Luminara looks over to answer, but sees the droid guards enter and open fire)

Luminara: TOO LATE!!!

(The tide has now turned against the Jedi. Surrounded, pushed together and with numbers dwindling, they are no longer able to hold out against the next wave of troops)

(CU of Dooku from his lofty balcony as he calmly gives a hand signal)

(The droids cease fire and pull back a step. The Jedi are scarred and a little worse for wear as they see the battlefield become eerily quiet. Obi-wan checks the body of a young casualty. Luminara, Bene, Chellemi, Sha'a Gi and Whie are marched back into the center with Aayla, Ki Adi Mundi, and Jedi Master Plo Koon. Luminara carries wounded student Ahsoka, one of her group, a young female Jedi much like Barriss. Luminara clutches the the girl as if she were her own daughter. All together, there are only a hundred or so of them left, surrounded by thousands of droids and geonosians)

Dooku: Master Windu!! You have all fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the jedi order.

(The Jedi look at each other, realizing there is no winning this battle)

Dooku: Now...it is finished.

(CU of Dooku)

Dooku: Surrender, and your lives will be spared.

(CU of Mace in a defiant pose)

Mace: We are not hostages to be bartered, Dooku!

(Dooku looks on with sadness, one last time at people he once called friends. He had to do this, to sacrifice them to defeat the Sith)

Dooku: Then....I'm sorry, old friend

(The droids raise their weapons, ready to resume the fight. Obi-wan looks over at his friends and comrades. Mace grips his weapon grimly. Anakin goes into his defensive stance. Luminara lays Ahsoka down and motions to the younger jedi)

Luminara: Get behind me....stand ready.

(A few tense seconds go by. Aayla senses something and looks up)

Aayla: LOOK!!

(LAAT Gunboats of the Republic float down into the arena, taking everyone by suprise)

(CU of the lead gunboat, Yoda is seen riding in the open, surrounded by clone troopers about to taste real combat)

Yoda: Around the survivers, a parimeter make!

(The gunboats, bristling with weapons, open fire in every direction, cut through the droid ranks with shock and awe. They land, circling the Jedi)

Luminara: Children, get on board! Maris! Shaak Ti!

(Maris Brood and her Master, Shaak Ti, rush over and board the gunboat with all the young Jedi)

Luminara: Take care of them! Get them out of here!

Shaak Ti: They are safe with me, Master Unduli!

(Luminara looks around as the gunboat lifts off. Barriss was not with them when they left Coruscant. She senses Barriss' presence, but does not know where)

Septime: My Lady!!

(Septime jumps from one of the gunboats to cover Padme with a squad of troopers. Clone soldiers form a firing line while the Jedi board the boats. It is a "Miracle of Dunkirk" in its own way, a massive rescue that lifts off with everyone intact, a bold and astounding move by Yoda)

(POV closes in on the shadowed and distraught but quiet Boba Fett, who holds up his "father's" helmit in the midst of the now empty arena)

(POV follows the ex-handmaiden, Sabe, as she exits the Arena to take command of her personal brigade of attack droids)

Sabe: There has been a suprise attack by a new force! We must cut them off at the plateau of kawanakijima! Come with me!!

(POV watches a fleet of gunboats soar towards the main Droid front line. In the BG, a half dozen Republic capital ships land to unload more battalions of troops. CU of Yoda, Mace and Ki Adi-Mundi)

Yoda: If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause, he will!

(Laser fire passes by Mace as he contemplates this crucial moment. POV wideshot of the gunboats as they swerve towards the main Sepratist army. CU of Obi-wan as things start to get dicey)

Obi-wan: Hold on!

(The clone gunboats fly towards the main guild ships, trying to blow them up, but some of the ships are too big for the gunboats. CU of Anakin as they close in)

Anakin: Aim right abover the fuel cells!

(The gunboat fires several missles at the nearest CIS capital ship. They fly towards the center of the ship. The fuel erupts, obliterating the craft where it stands. CU of Obi-wan as he smiles at Anakin)

Obi-wan: Good call, my young Padawan!

(Anakin's smile turns a little sour at at what feels like a back handed compliment. Still a padawan and not an equal. Wide POV shot of the clone forward base near the active front line. Several platoons march quickly to meet the enemy. A few have Jedi leading them. POV pans over to the closing droid forces firing a speckling of lasers as the main battle commences outside the grand hive city)

 

CUT TO- INT. SEPRATIST COMMAND CENTER

(Dooku, Assajj and Grievous enter the command center of the main hive. Poggle, Gunray, Haako Passel Argente and Hill are focused around a tactical display on a table, watching the massive battle)

Nute: This is impossible! The Jedi have amassed an Army!

Passel: What we have here is a shitpickle on a planetary scale!

Grievous: Where? HOW??

(Dooku looks at the display with a sad realization)

Dooku: *sigh* Sifo-Dyas. He knew that to fight the droids in future confrontations, the Republic would need an army. He went to Kamino and got one. He was killed to keep this a secret. Now, the Sith lord has his army......an army of clones....an abomination of SCIENCE!

Nute: We must send out all droids to meet them!

Dooku: No.....there are too many, and they have suprise on their side....

Poggle: *They're jamming our communications!*

San: What shall we do?

Grievous: We must retreat from the planet and break their blockade. Get to your ships. If the Sepratist Council is captured now....

Nute: Our movement will end before it can begin!

Dooku: Make haste. We must get a signal to My padawan. If Conradin gets here with his new Fleet, we can buy time. I have a special frequency that will reach him.

(Most of the council members make preparations to leave)

Dooku: Assajj, go with the Council, make sure they are safely escorted to the fleet.

Assajj: Your will, my Master!

Poggle: *Send the signal. Call in the Emerald Fleet!*

Dooku: It is war. I am very sorry it has come to this, my friends. A hundred Jedi lie dead in the Arena, and yet that blasted *Skywalker* still lives.....

(Smoldering jealousy lights up in his eyes)

Dooku:......This will not be over. The Republic and the Jedi Council have become true puppets of Sidious. They will pay for their treachery!

 

(Across the sky, the POV watches the fleet of gunboats rumble towards the battlefront. We focus in on the Gunboat carrying Mace, Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi. Mace looks out at a nearby gunboat that gets hit by a missle. The entire gunboat is obliterated and begins to sink to the ground, trailing smoke. He does not change expression, but realizes his Jedi friends, Master Eeth Koth and Tarados Gon, were killed. He turns to the front of his gunboat)

Mace: PILOT!! Land in that assembly area!

Pilot: Yes sir!

(His gunboat steers into the LZ of a major Clone troop base. Whole brigades were marching off towards the front as ships moved overhead. Mace, Ki, and Kitt Fisto leap out of the ship to meet a clone officer)

Officer: Sir, I have five special commando units awaiting your orders, sir!

(Mace nods and moves to his soldiers. Ki and Kitt also move to take command of their special units. Yoda remains on the gunboat as it lifts off)

Yoda: To the forward command center take me!

(Yoda watches the chaos from the air as two armies get ready to clash)

(POV watches Mace lead a charge on a unit of advancing droids)

(POV weatches several large spider droids lumber across the field with troops marching in step)

(CU of Kitt Fisto as he swings his sabre against the droid laserblasts. POV focuses behind him as Anakin and Obi-wan fly past to reach the CIS federation ships lifting off to orbit)

Obi-wan: Attack those federation starships quickly!

(The gunboats around him fire a volley of wild missles that smash into a retreating Federation ship)

(CU of Yoda as his gunboat lands by the forward command center. Another officer approaches to give him an update:

Officer: Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing!

(Yoda hobbles off the ship to get a better view of the battlefield)

Yoda: Very good. Very good!


	9. AotC Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Geonosis continues.
> 
> Conradin arrives with reinforcements to help Dooku and the Separatists
> 
> Prophecy of the Twin Tailed Comet is fulfilled
> 
> Dooku's fall into darkness is complete, and the Clone Wars begin.

AOTC PART 9

 

(CU of Barriss inside the tunnel. After what seemed like hours, she emerges into the abandoned arena. Her breathing becomes a little more strained whe she sees many dead friends and droids piled about)

Barriss: It has begun.....

 

(Cut to- Anakin, Padme, Luminara and Obi-wan as they struggle across the battlefield to reach the HQ)

Obi-wan: Anakin, we have to get to the airstrip. It'll be our fastest chance to stop Dooku!

Luminara: We must be careful! Dooku is the greatest swordsman I've ever known.

Obi-wan: He is also the key to the Confederacy movement. If we can stop him, we can prevent this war!

 

CUT TO- EXT THE NHARL SYSTEM

(The Emerald fleet in the Nharl system. Conradin watches silently in despair at the charred remains of the planets. The voices of billions had echoed their cries and screams in his mind and it was almost numbing to his senses. Plagueis stays in the shadows behind him, whispering at him, fully invisible. The lies he whispers are so subtle it is as if Conradin was thinking them)

Plagueis: Palpatine did this.....he wanted war......and they died because you weren't there to protect them.......You must now take matters into your own hands.....

Hadranus: No.....I won't fight my friends. We can still fix this. We can still stop it. There has to be another way.....

(A signal flashes by the communications droid 888)

Droid 888: Sir, emergency call from Planet Achilleas!

(Conradin doesn't respond. The droid activates the signal. It is Queen Sophonisba. Other signals from all over the galaxy begin to flood every screen and every speaker on the bridge. Music becomes more intense)

Sophonisba: To all loyal Sepratists within the surrounding systems, we are UNDER ATTACK! The Republic has launched an invasion of our planet! An army of clones under Palpatine's command have taken the Achillean city of Phrygia! The capital will be under siege very soon! We cannot hold them back!!

(Tyranus has joined the bridge out of nowhere. He whispers at Hadranus like Plagueis did)

Tyrannus: War has begun.....it is too late to hope....

Random voice #1: .....Troops have landed outside the gates of Port Gehenna! The Militia cannot hold them back!

Random voice #2 ......The hospital has been hit! Oh, the humanity!! These buildings have hundreds of citizens.....

Random voice #3: .....This is Colonel Odin of Planet Onderon! Republic troops have smashed through our defenses! Requesting all Sepratists in the system to reinforce the capital......

(Palpatine's voice streams in from a galactic-wide signal)

Palpatine: Citizens of the Republic, it is with great regret that a state of war now exists with the lawlessness of the Confederate Forces. I have officially outlawed the following planets as enemies of the state.......Achilleas......Hypori II.....Munnilinst.....Cato Nemoidia......Geonosis.......

(Conradin gasps, awakened from his despair as he hears the name of Geonosis being called. He then hears the emergency signal from Geonosis)

Dooku: All Sepratist ships, we have a priority alert. The Republic has made a pre-emptive strike. We are under attack!! All ships! All Fleet commanders!! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!! We cannot hold them off!!

(All droids on the bridge turn to him, awaiting orders)

Hadranus: (gasp).....Patch me in to all ships! NOW!!!

(He stares out at the dying sun and the desolate worlds of this dead system. He begins to shake, his mind racing in a million directions. The Droids wait. He almost crumbles from the pressure. Does he have the right to retaliate? To escalate a war that will destroy the galaxy? The lives of billions rests on this decision that he despises to make)

Tyrannus: You are the chosen one........it is YOUR DESTINY!!!!!

(CU of Hadranus)

Hadranus: All ships, set coordinates for Geonosis!!!

(The fleet positions itself for the jump to light speed in seconds. Even though they are machines, they sense the urgency of their situation. They feel the sudden power from Hadranus as he speaks the orders)

Droid 888: Coordinates set. Emerald fleet is standing by.......

Hadranus: Soldiers of the Emerald Fleet, WE SAIL INTO HISTORY!!! Jump to hyperspace NOW!!

(Ext view. The Fleet pops away two, three ships at a time. In seconds, the massive group is gone)

 

CUT TO-BATTLE ON GEONOSIS

(It is a dust storm of explosions and laserfire. POV pans across the field, passing by the occasional Jedi in the midst of dozens of white clone uniforms firing away at the dull metalic figures on the other side of the field. Obi-wan leads the others into the Landing zone perimeter. Several gunships are waiting)

Anakin: Padme, you STAY HERE!

Padme: We have to finish this together!

Obi-wan: He's right, Senator! Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement. You need to wait HERE!

(Septime turns to Padme)

Septime: Let the Jedi do their job. We will do ours.

(Obi-wan goes to the pilot of the nearest ship. Padme and Anakin look at each other. Anakin is about to try to embrace her before going, but Padme shakes her head. Not here. Not now. Luminara watches them, partly sympathetic, partly coming to realize that Anakin is also letting his feelings cloud his judgement)

Obi-wan: Let's go!

(Obi-wan, Luminara and Anakin hop into the gunship as it lifts off. Padme watches as they go up and away. She and Septime turn away, grabbing their guns and move to join the nearest regiment of marching clones)

Clone: Senator, we've secured a command point at ridge tango-5!

Padme: Lead on....

(She looks at the other clone soldiers with determination)

Padme: We will not hold!! We will advance! And we will keep advancing until Dooku has been defeated!!

 

(Cut to- Dooku and Poggle rush to the back of the main hive towards a speeder bike. The sounds of battle can be heard in the distance. Poggle hands the Count a disc. He presses a button to show a 3-D model of "The Ultimate Weapon", shaped like the familiar death star)

Poggle: *Take this. If the Republic knew what we were designing.......we would all be doomed*

Dooku: I will hold onto it, my friend. We will not fail.

(Poggle sighs)

Poggle: *I'm not worried about failure, I'm worried about when that boy of yours will get here with the fleet!*

Dooku: He'll be here. We've got to give him more time. Go with Grievous and your warriors to the catacombs. We will make those clones fight for every inch!

(Poggle bows and shuffles to the safety of the catacombs. Dooku mounts his speeder bike, flanked by two Geonosian escorts awaiting his take off. The escorts do not see him look back at Poggle. For a second, Dooku becomes fearful. What if he's made a terrible mistake about Conradin? What of the Prophecy? Will history forgive him for terrible things he has done this day? What if he was wrong about the Sith Lord? How many will die because of an old man's mistake? Dooku, steeling himself with new resolve, turns to his controls and launches out of the hive. The escorts follow from behind)

 

CUT TO- DEEP SPACE

(The Emerald fleet as it continues through hyperspace. Hadranus listens in desperation at the signals surrounding Geonosis)

Navigation Droid: Commander, we have calculated the size of the enemy fleet over the main hive. We have analyzed our trajectory to them and there is a danger. We may jump out of light speed to close to them-

Hadranus: How much longer until we reach them?

Navigation Droid: Two more minutes.

Hadranus: Can't we go any faster??

Navigation Droid: Going any faster will cause the ship to fly apart.

Hadranus: FLY HER APART THEN!!

(POV pans across the field as the armies clash. CU of Sabe and her droid troops in a heavily defended section of the field. Across the field, Padme's troops make a slow advance. Sabe shouts orders above the explosions)

Sabe: We've got to hold the line!!!

(She fires on several clones trying to approach the defenses)

(POV pans to Padme and Septimeas the laserfire erupts around them, blasting several of the soldiers nearby)

Padme: We need backup! Who's the closest unit?

Septime: Not sure....I think Ki Adi Mundi's regiment is past that mound on our left....

Padme: They've got us pinned! I need a hole to break through!

(An explosion destroys a gunboat above them, sending it crashing down behind them. Septime looks at her)

Septime: Do you trust me?

(She pulls out her lightsabre. Padme is a little suprised but smiles)

Padme: Break that line!! ALL SOLDIERS!!! GIVE US COVER!!!

(Padme and the soldiers open a barrage of fire on the droids as Septime leaps into action. She lights up and jumps into the front droid line, smashing their troops into scrap. Padme's eagle eyed aim keeps any droids from sneaking up on Septime)

(CU of Sabe as she spots Septime. She hesitates, not used to trying to shoot one of her former friends)

Sabe: .....Somebody stop her!!!

 

(POV wide shot of the hangerbay on Geonosis. Nute Gunray and his entourage evacuate in their private gunboat. Dooku calmly walks over to speeder with geonosian escorts waiting. He flies to a more remote base. CU of Dooku as he flies across the wasteland)

(POV cuts to the battlefield where more CIS ships start to take off for orbit)

(CU of Yoda as he watches the CIS evacuation)

Yoda: Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship!

(Half a dozen lasercannons pulverize into the nearest CIS ship, bringing it down with a thunderous crash!! The impact is so great, the battlefield is choked by a wave of cloudy dirt kicked up by the crash)

(CU of the droids and clones as they blast each other through a dirt storm)

(CU of Obi-wan's gunship, emerging from the dust and smoke. The ship swerves through and around explosive flak and the hive spires. Soon, they clear past the smoke and debris to find a clear sandy desert behind the main hive. Anakin's fanaticism lights up in his eyes as he spots Dooku flying low among the dunes)

Anakin: THERE HE IS!!

Luminara: It's Dooku!

Anakin: SHOOT HIM DOWN!!

Gunner: We're out of missles!

(Anakin rolls his eyes in frustration)

Obi-wan: Fire laser cannons!

(The gunship fires at Dooku, blasting at the sand around him. CU of Dooku facing us as he looks ahead. He glances to side and becomes annoyed. He knows it is Skywalker chasing him. He punches two buttons with contempt and waves at the escorts to handle the matter. The escorts double back and come up behind the gunship with their cannons blazing. The gunship shakes from the laser blasts hitting at it)

Luminara: We've got to call for reinforcements!

Obi-wan: There's no time!

Anakin: He's going to land at that launch pad.

(Dooku lands his speeder at a smaller spiral tower)

Obi-wan: If he escapes......

Anakin: He won't!

(They fire at Dooku with clumsy, innaccurate lasers)

(CU of Dooku who doesn't even look back, but sneers as he reaches the landing pad. He is notfied by his communicator's beeping)

Poggle: *The Emerald Fleet has arrived!!*

(Dooku looks up)

 

 

(Cut to- The Emerald Fleet exits from the hyperjump, almost nose-to-nose with the Republic Fleet. So close, in fact, that one of the CIS cruisers rams the nose of a Republic Acclamator-class transport. Both ships, now locked together by the collision, begin to swirl into the planet. After dozens of escape pods launch from both ships, the two connected ships begin to burn up in the atmosphere)

 

(Cut to- Conradin Hadranus as he faces the Republic fleet. By now, everyone has seen the arrival of this new Force. By now, a dozen screens pop up on the console by the Communications Droid)

Droid 888: Sir.....ummmm, we're being hailed.....by two dozen different callers.......from both sides.......

Hadranus: Put them up.......all of them.

Zett: This is fleet commander Zett Jukassa! You will stand down and surrender! Hadranus, you cannot win!

Hadranus: I do not want this to escalate!

Zett: Pull your ships back!

Hadranus: I can't stop a fleet on a moment's notice! You've got to back off!

(Tyranus continues to pull at the strings with little whispers as a dozen voices call to the young man. Clone commanders, Jedi, Droid commanders, etc. All calling for help, demanding surrender, condeming or pleading. Conradin looks at each screen, looks at the fleet of clone ships)

Tyrannus: No more doubts........no more questions......How do I know you are the chosen one, destined to bring balance? It is here and NOW!

(Conradin hears Dooku's voice on the communication console. It is a shout of sudden joy)

Dooku: My Padawan......Conradin, look at your scanners.......see it.......SEE IT!!!

(A screen pops up, blocking everything except a video feed from the battlefield. Everything has seemed to stop on the field The droids and Geonosians, who were retreating in defeat, have stopped. Even in the battle, they stop to watch what the video feed shows. Conrad's eyes widen in awe, terror and amazement as every screen on the bridge lights up in glorious orange-red fire)

 

(CU of Conradin's face)

Hadranus: It can't be.......It CAN'T be!!

(CU of Dooku's excited face at the landing pad. The light gets brighter, the wind whips around him as he raises his arms and laughs in maniacal triumph)

Dooku: I knew it! I was right!! I WAS RIGHT!!!!!!

(CU of Obi-wan and Anakin as they look to the sky, distracted by a fiery flash that creates a warm reflection on the side of the gunship)

(CU of Sun Fac and his Geonosian warriors as they stare in awe, the glowing of the light can be seen in the reflection of their eyes)

(CU of clone troopers looking up at the sky in awe)

(CU of Mace Windu and Kitt Fisto. They look up and sense a wave of power in the Force)

(CU of Luminara. The brightness in the sky fills her with dread)

(CU of VGR-001. He watches, calculates, and may be the first droid ever to reach a startling conclusion that shatters beyond his limited programming, granting him true sentience)

VGR: No logic can account for any miracle. No data can compute the magnificence.......It is the binary sign WE HAVE WAITED FOR!!!!

(CU of Shadday and Kai Hurdurra, looking up in shock)

(CU of Maris and Shaak Ti as the wind whips around them, the glow of light brightens around the sky)

(CU of Yoda as he sees what they all see. His face becomes sad, because he understands what it means.....)

(CU of Poggle's face as he watches the video feed in the catacombs)

Poggle: *The Prophecy! I want all communications patched into Hadranus' ship. I want the world to hear......I WANT THE GALAXY TO HEAR THE FIRST WORDS UTTERED.........BY OUR NEW LORD AND SAVIOR!!!!!!*

(CU of Hadranus)

Hadranus: (stunned) Fuck me....

 

 

(CU of Barris as she runs through the battle, cutting a path through dozens of droids to get to her side. She sees the brightness in the sky. She stops and looks up and twists her face in despair and anger)

Barriss: No.......NO!!!

(POV watches up to the sky, far in the distance, the two collided ships burn their way through the sky. Connected by their noses, the two ships fall through the air in a twisted "V" shape. Their noses have burned and melted together by intense heat..........the two ships are shaped as they fall.....shaped like a fiery twin tailed comet)

 

(CU of the burning shape. POV cuts to Hadranus as he stares at this. He shakes with a feeling of.....unlimited power)

Tyranus: It was always you, Conradin..........You just had to see for yourself.......You are Plagueis' dream made flesh!

(Hadranus grips the railing on the bridge. All communications are drowned out by the chanting of six billion Geonosians over the airwaves)

Tyranus: The Jedi denied you, now you will show them the true meaning of power!

Hadranus: Zett, listen to me! We have the power to NOT FIGHT! We can still stop this! ZETT!! WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT!!!

(CU of Zett as he stares in bewilderment at the "comet" from the bridge of the Clone battleship. The clone naval officers look at him, waiting for a decision)

Officer #1: Sir, their fleet is closing in. They exited the jump too close. Your orders?

(He stares out, almost hypnotized by the situation, frozen with indecision)

Officer #2: Commander Zett, They are upon us. What are your orders? Sir?

Hadranus: (VO) Zett!! We can stop the madness! Give me time to turn the fleet! Zett!??

(The officer goes up next to Zett Jukassa, waiting for an answer. Zett, who should never have been put in charge in the first place, is frozen by the moment. The officer nudges him. Still getting no response, the officer snaps his fingers to "wake up" Zett)

Officer: Sir?

(CU of Zett's face. The snapping fingers have triggered the cruelest joke in the cosmos, a joke only understood by Darth Tyranus, who laughs hysterically at the hypnotic suggestion he created when he disguised himself as Mervo)

Zett: *GASP*! FIRE!!!!!

(Hundreds of ships open fire in orbit. It is a christmas light show of death and destruction in and around the rings of Geonosis)

(CU of Hadranus as rage finally cracks his reasoning)

Hadranus: Mother puss bucket!!! ALL SHIPS, RETURN FIRE!!!!

(Emerald fleet retaliates with deadly swiftness. Thousands of fighters swarm each other. The sides are almost evenly matched, but the Emerald Fleet hass tipped the balance in favor of the Sepratists again. The proximity of the CIS fleet scatters and confuses the Republic ships. Robot logic wins over clone training today. It will be enough to help the Seperatist Council complete their evacuation)

 

(CU of Yoda. There is a look of concern on his face as the commander turns to him)

Officer: The Droid army is slowly retreating, but the advance is taking longer than calculated. They've launched a delaying offensive!

Yoda: (frowning) Bring me a ship! To Dooku's launch pad we must go!

Officer: Yes sir!

(A young Jedi interrupts Yoda's thoughts. It is Paleo-Logus. The padawan from Dooku's side has made a fateful decision to join the Republic)

Paleo-Logus: I know a fast way to get there.....Master Yoda.

(Yoda nods with approval)

 

(CU of Sabe as she and others look up at the sight. She almost smiles as she realizes what is happening)

Sabe: Conradin....Just in time!!

(Septime leaps near her, continuing to battle droids. Padme's troops start their advance)

(CU of a droid aiming at Septime)

Padme: BEHIND YOU!!!

(Septime instinctively leaps away. The droid fires multiple shots, trailing her. None of them sees Sabe in the line of fire. Sabe turns, and is hit in the stomach by her own soldier. Septime sees her go down, but gasps. She throws her lightsabre at the droid, obliterating it. Septime runs over to Sabe and holds her. Sabe watches as the defense line crumbles. Droids scatter to form a new defense line, but the war is over for Sabe as the coldness spreads)

Septime: MEDIC!!! WE NEED A MEDIC!!!!

Sabe: Isn't it ironic....us being here like this.....

Septime: You're going to be ok!! Don't talk!!

Sabe: I did what I thought was right....See?

(Sabe looks up at the fiery omen. Padme reaches them with the medical officer. They realize that she is mortally wounded. Padme calmly holds Sabe's hand, forgetting for a moment that Sabe joined Dooku's side for the love of a man)

Sabe: I wanted to save the Republic....and I betrayed all of it....

Padme: Shhh.....

(Padme leans close to her ear, cradling Sabe's head)

Padme: It's going to be all right. We're going home soon. We missed you, Sabe. You will be with us, in your rightful place on Naboo.

(Sabe gets teary eyed as her body tightens up and lets go of life. Padme's words are ones of forgiveness and comfort as Sabe dies knowing that she will not be remembered as a traitor)

Padme: Take her, Septime. I will continue the advance. Go back to the rear command. Take her home. No one needs to know of her involvement here.

Septime: I understand, My lady.

 

CUT TO- DOOKU'S SECRET LAUNCH PAD

(CU of Dooku as he triumphantly heads to his solar yacht)

(CU of Obi-wan and the others being pummeled by the harrasing escorts. The Jedi brace themselves for a quick jump to the landing pad. He, Anakin, and Luminara leap off as the gunboat slows a little. Several troops disembark in time before the gunboat is blasted out of the sky by the escorts)

Obi-wan: Secure the pad, we'll deal with Dooku!

Soldier: Yessir!

(The three rush to the area where the yacht is being prepped. They stop in a bit of unexpected awe as Dooku, on the far side of the hanger, calmly turns to face them!)

Dooku: And so....our little folly concludes.

Anakin: (Angry) You're going to pay for all those jedi you murdered!

Dooku: You are a troublsome youth, Skywalker! I sense so much anger in you. It's no wonder Obi-wan keeps you on a leash!!

(Anakin flares up and charges, ignoring protests by Obi-wan and Luminara. Dooku, having held out the proverbial "carrot", has lured Anakin from the others. He calmly blasts lightning from his fingers, sending Anakin into a crumpled heap on the floor. Obi-wan and Luminara steel themselves for a more grueling fight)

Dooku: All too easy. As you can see, my jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now....back down.

(He launches his lightning at them, but the two skilled Jedi masters deflect the attack with some concentration)

Luminara: How can you choose this path, Master Dooku? How can you choose to abandon the Jedi??

Dooku: (amused) With the same vigor you and Qui-gon had to also disobey!!

(He launches himself at them with suprising energy, with all the swiftness of a 20 year old. The duel is intense. Dooku dances around them as the lights of their blades twirl about. The duel breaks off. Obi-wan and Luminara circle around him. Dooku smiles)

Dooku: You are WORTHY opponents!! YES!! True fighters of noble Jedi spirit!! That is why it is regrettable I MUST DESTROY YOU BOTH!!

(He clashes again with Obi-wan and Luminara for a moment. He backs away and circles them)

Obi-wan: You will not walk out of here alive, Dooku. That is MY REGRET!

(Dooku and Obi-wan clash for a second, but Dooku pushes him back. The Count then turns to Luminara)

Luminara: Please, Dooku.....please stop this madness....Qui-gon and I have always been here for you!

Dooku: (smiles sadly) Luminara, my dearest friend, you who have suffered loyally by my side and Qui-gon's, will die a most honorable death. You will become one with the Force....just as your DAUGHTER has!!

(Luminara is caught off guard for a second by Dooku's shocking revelation, enough time for the Count to propel himself at her and knocking her down with the momentum of his attack. Dooku has effectively distracted her with despairing thoughts)

Luminara: Barriss!!! NOT BARRISS!!!

(Obi-wan's jaw drops at the revelation)

Dooku: Yes!! It is true. And I am very sorry....I had her put to death.

Obi-wan: What are you talking about!!??

(Luminara looks at Dooku, holding back tears. Dooku calmly looks at her with smug certainty, but also with pity)

Dooku: It was painless, I assure you. She is one with the Force under the most peaceful conditions. It is....the least I can do, my dearest friend.

(Luminara remains in a state of shock, and cannot think. Obi-wan is by himself as Dooku faces him)

Dooku: You see? I killed her without even striking her down

Obi-wan: You're a monster, Dooku.

Dooku: I am a destroyer of Sith! And when the war is over, I will become UNDISPUTED MASTER OF THE GALAXY!!! My Padawan, Conradin will be a savior to billions!! And we shall have eternal peace!!!

(Obi-wan keeps his thoughts in check, though the urge to burst forth in anger is palpable. Dooku walks quickly towards him for the final duel. They clash, fight and circle each other, but Dooku continues to have the upper hand)

Dooku: Master Kenobi, you disappoint me! Yoda holds you in such high esteem!

(They cross swords, Dooku smiles)

Dooku: Surely, you can do better!!

(They duel across the hanger bay and cross swords again. Like an arm wrestling match, they use all their strength to gain the upper hand. Dooku swiftly knocks the sabre out of Kenobi's hands and strikes his arm and leg. Luminara snaps out of her grief and charges Dooku. He blasts her with red lightning until she, too, is collapsed to the floor. Dooku turns to Obi-wan and prepares to strike. Anakin leaps over at the last moment and blocks the attack with his lightsabre)

Dooku: Brave of you, boy. I thought you would have learned your lesson!

Anakin: (smirking) I am a slow learner....

(Obi-wan slowly pulls his sabre back into his hand, but is in no condition to fight)

Obi-wan: Anakin!!

(He tosses his sabre to Anakin, Dooku and Anakin react quickly. Anakin fights gracefully with two sabres, but Dooku holds his own as they move around the hanger. Dooku destroys Obi-wan's sabre, smashing it out of Anakin's hand. Anakin slices a power cord, killing several lights and leading the two into a semi-darkness. They circle each other, sabres raised. They strike, dance some more in deadly pirouettes. Finding an opportune moment, Dooku slices Anakin's hand clean off)

Anakin: AAAK!!

(Dooku Force shoves him away as a final blow. Anakin lands on Obi-wan, unconcious)

Dooku: Your legacy of "greatness" ends here, young Skywalker!

(Dooku, with victorious malice, moves in for the kill, but halts suddenly. He looks behind him, sensing another presence. A short figure peeks into the room. It is Master Yoda)

Dooku: (Unsuprised) Master Yoda.

Yoda: Count Dooku

Dooku: You have interferred with our affairs for the last time.

(Dooku lifts his hand and pulls a light fixture out of the wall with the Force, throwing it at Yoda. Yoda deflects it with equal Force power. Dooku tries with another large fixture. Yoda blocks it as well. They seem to be evenly matched. Determined, Dooku raises both hands and tears down large pieces of the ceiling onto Yoda. Though Yoda struggles with concentration, he deflects the debris. Yoda catches his breath)

Yoda: Powerful, you have become, Dooku. The Dark side, I sense in you.

Dooku: I've become more powerful than ANY Jedi. Even YOU!!

(Dooku blasts lightning at him, but Yoda absorbs it and fires it back. Now Dooku is on defense, pushed back towards a wall. Dooku tries the lightning once more, but Yoda deflects it again)

Yoda: Much to learn, you still have!

Dooku: It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force......but by our skills with a lightsabre!

(He activates his red sabre. Dooku raises it in salute to Yoda, ready to duel. Yoda whips his out unceremoniously, but is no slouch. They leap at each other, a clash of Titans. Yoda is a whirling dervish, Dooku takes more graceful strides. They twirl and fight. Yoda leaps all over the room. They cross swords and catch their breath)

Yoda: Fought well, you have.....my old padawan.

Dooku: This is just the beginning!!

(Dooku pulls a fuel tank from its spot on the floor next to the shuttle. He uses the Force to tip it towards Obi-wan, Luminara and Anakin. Yoda stops his duel and fully concentrates on saving the the injured Jedi. Dooku swiftly uses the time to escape in his shuttle. Obi-wan watches in stunned silence as Yoda uses much effort to move the heavy fuel tank away from them gently)

(POV watches as Dooku's shuttle exits. Padme and Barriss have arrived at the launch pad at the same time to see the shuttle fly past. Dooku spots Barriss, and they lock eyes for a second. Padme and her soldiers desperately fire on the ship, but it is too fast)

 

(Grievous enters a dark room, deep in the hive. His escape ship is readied by a lighted launch pad. The muffled sounds of battle go on around him. The shadowy form of Tyranus meets with him)

Grievous: I have good news, *My Lord*. The war has begun.

Tyranus: Excellent. Soon, the forces of Sidious will be destroyed, and we will make the Chosen One supreme Sith Lord of the Galaxy.

Grievous: Getting the boy General to embrace the Dark side will be a long, tedious process.

Tyranus: The dark side shows us patience, Grievous. He will soon see the power he posesses......If Anakin gets the best of him, well......then we shall sway the Skywalker boy to our side! You shall be rewarded for your loyalty, General.

Grievous: My reward will see the Jedi brought to extinction!

(Grievous hops into his sleek craft and flies off)

 

(CU of Anakin and Obiwan as they slowly get up. Kenobi helps his padawan to his feet)

Anakin: Did I screw up too badly?

(Anakin frowns, knowing his feelings got the best of him.....again. Obi-wan comforts him a little, but there is a hint of disappointment in his voice)

Obi-wan: He was too powerful for us. Do not trouble yourself over it. We must get you medical attention.

(Padme enters and rushes towards them. Barriss slowly strides in)

Padme: Anakin!

(She hugs him, not caring who sees. She helps carry him out to the medic. Barriss and Luminara stare at each other for a long minute. Yoda glances at them, but slowly exits.

(CU of Barriss' despairing face)

(CU of Luminara's face as she feels joy, fear and complete embarrassement, for she realizes that Barriss knows the truth. Luminara hugs her, Barriss hugs her back. Obi-wan watches for a moment, but stays silent out of respect)

(Luminara looks over at Obi-wan while she hugs her daughter. The pain on her face sends a terrible, silent apology to Kenobi for keeping secrets. Obi-wan now realizes why Qui-gon's death was so terrible for her. He looks away for a brief second, making a hard choice. He looks back at her, making a silent promise that he would take her secret with him to the grave. She expresses a moment of gratitude that she can never repay)

Barriss: (Whispers) What happens now?

(Both Barriss and Luminara suddenly and quietly realize it will take many months for them to recover and repair their now complicated relationship, but both silently resolve with just a glance that they are going to work it through together)


	10. AotC Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grievous plays a deadly game of chess, playing both Sith Lords against each other
> 
> Conradin swears loyalty to Dooku
> 
> The Jedi prepare for the grim reality of war

AOTC PART 10

 

(Grievous' sleek craft enters Coruscant space. POV watches as it flies into the atmosphere, through city traffic, then off into an industrial wasteland. The craft lands in an abandoned skyscraper. The building looks like it should have been condemned. Grievous gets out of the craft and goes over to another shadowy figure. It is Darth Sidious. The cyborg bows down in the presence of Sidious)

Grievous: I bring good news. The war has begun! All is going according to plan.

Sidious: Excellent. Soon, we will destroy the upstart Tyranus and the Sith will again be united under my *loving* domination!

Grievous: He is convinced that Hadranus is the Chosen one to be Lord of the Sith........

Sidious: We shall see. Anakin may very well suprise us all, for I have sensed much power in the boy. Still, if Conradin proves to be better, it is no loss. I will have one of them as my apprentice......and when this war ends, you will be greatly rewarded.

Grievous: It is enough for me to see the end of the blasted Jedi.....my *Master*!

 

CUT TO- THE SEPARATIST FLEET

 

(POV watches Dooku's ship enter orbit near the retreating CIS fleets. He closes in with the "Emerald Sword")

Dooku: Permission to come aboard, Commander Hadranus.

Hadranus: Permission granted, Master Dooku. The Sepratist Council is safely away, and awaits further orders.

Dooku: Very good. We will reconvene the Council on Planet Abydos. No one will interfere there. I am proud of you, my Apprentice.

Hadranus: Thank you.

Dooku: Together, WE will crush the Sith and reshape the Republic in our own image.....

 

 

(Cut to-Ext. Jedi Temple. Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda contemplate this new turn of events)

Obi-wan: Do you think Dooku was telling the truth? That there is a Sith lord running the Senate? It doesn't feel right....

Yoda: Hmp. Swallowed him, the darkness and hate have done. Lies and treachery are his tools now.

Mace: Still, I think we should keep a close eye on the Senate.

Yoda: I agree.

Mace: Where is Anakin?

Obi-wan: He's gone to Naboo. He's escorting Senator Amidala to safety. I must admit, without the clone troops, we wouldn't have achieved victory.

(Yoda looks at him with mild contempt)

Yoda: Victory? VICTORY?? No, Master Obi-wan. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, the Clone war has.......

(POV cuts to the Clone troops amassed on Coruscant, loading into their huge transports for various assignments across the galaxy)

(CU of Senator's Organa, Binks, Captain Panaka, several others and Chancellor Palpatine. They watch the grand new army in silence from a balcony. Fade to black)

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

"Olympic Spirit" by John Williams: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx9lBpVM2FM

(The end is a montage of scenes covering the first year of the Sepratist war. Scenes fade into each other as music plays)

 

(Clone Troopers, fresh from Kamino, land by the Chancellor's balcony for inspection. He watches with a faint smile)

(Anakin and Padme hold a secret marriage ceremony on Naboo)

(Grievous becomes the new face of terror as he addresses the Republic media from the burnt out ruins of Vey Kerrot, capital city on planet Sperin. He gleefully promises more death and destruction)

(Hadranus begins teaching Queen Sophonisba of Achilleas the art of light sabre combat in one of the palace training rooms)

(Several hundred Jedi line up to be commissioned as Commanders and Generals for the Republic. Barriss Offee stands by Master Luminara Unduli as they accept their new rank in an official ceremony. Barriss looks away for a moment and frowns)

(Conradin and Anakin face off at the outpost on Rhen Var. They are almost evenly matched in their light sabre duel, but the overwhelming droids force the garrison to evacuate. Anakin holds off the attack and is the last to leave. Conradin victoriously howls like macho brute. The droids "cheer" around him like an admiring throng)

 

(Anakin meets his new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano)

(Master Windu leads an assault on the fortified cloud city of Bespin Minora)

(General Grievous leads hundreds of super droids to victory on the ice fields of Narq)

(Hadranus is greeted as a liberating Hero on Balmorra)

(Anakin is greeted as a liberating Hero on Ralltiir)

(Sepratist Shu Mai demolishes a whole captured city to make room for a processing plant)

(Hadranus continues to train Queen Sophonisba, and a dozen others)

(Kit Fisto fights an underwater battle on Kamino against droid submarines)

(Aayla Secura burns out Sepratists with flame-throwing tanks in a thick jungle on Eiattu 6)

(Sepratist Tambor Wat oversees a huge genetics lab filled with deadly beasts and mishappen prisoners being subjected to horrible experiments)

(Ki-Adi-Mundi bursts through a massive door to a gate, facing a hailstorm of laserfire on Raxis)

(Hadranus' Flagship, the Emerald Sword, bursts through a Republic fleet, searing a Clone cruiser in half. A dozen Banking Clan destroyers follow behind at full speed with droid vulture fighters swarming about)

(Sepratist Nute Gunray watches his droids from a distance as they pulverize a Republic stronghold on the desert world of Bpfaash)

(Count Dooku concludes a meeting in a great dining hall on Nar Kreeta with several hundred pirates, encouraging them to raid Corellian shipping lanes)

(Hadranus training session now holds several hundred, as more rebels join the Queen)

(Vlad Pharis leads a swarm of fighters over Mygeeto to repel several Republic cruisers)

(Luminara marches with clone troopers through Felucian jungles)

(Sidious secretly meets with Grievous, who bows on his knees as he reports his progress)

(Anakin and Obi-wan lead a swarm of clone fighters near the naval shipyards of Bestine, crushing hundreds of vulture fighters and crippling a Federation battleship)

(Tyranus meets with the bowing Grievous. Grievous seems delighted to play both sides against each other)

(Mace and the council discuss strategy in front of a galactic hologram map)

(Barriss and Luminara lead the wookies into a droid landing zone in the jungles of Kashyyk, blowing up several transports)

(CU of Hadranus and Grievous arguing about preparing a battle over a tactical table as other Sepratists back away. Hadranus is yelling right in Grievous' face, pounding the table furiously)

(Zett Jukass and Maris Brood sit low in a desert trench with dozens of clone troopers as a sandstorm whips through the battlefield. He puts his arm around her. She kisses him, he kisses her back, both giving in to feelings they can no longer hide during dark days of the war)

(Anakin lands his Jedi craft on a secret platform on Naboo in the middle of the night. Padme is there to greet him. He hops out and embraces her tenderly. They stare into each others eyes. Anakin picks her up aggresively and carries quickly to a more.......private location)

(Aviva and Vlad greet each other in victory on a bloody battlefield. Grateful to be alive, surrounded by hundreds of dead clones and scrapped droids, they hug each other wearily)

(Two fleets bombard each other, surrounded by fighters. Commander Nikael Savva, walking with a cyborg leg, directs his ships to attack)

(Barriss flies in an air battle above the capital of Aldaraan, fighting while reporting to Senator Organa)

(Plo Koon looks over battle plans with clone troopers, he reacts as droid vultures swoop in and bombard the base)

(Nute Gunray watches droids retreat from a battle. He facepalms his head in despair at the loss of profits)

(Yoda talks with the Council on Coruscant, assigning Anakin a new mission. Anakin bows and leaves)

(Obi-wan leaps into battle on the street of Christophsis. He wears clone trooper armor as he dances around confused droid soldiers)

 

(The Olympic theme goes into its finale of trumpets. POV fades to the great iron bridge of Foz Kooriva city. Hadranus looks over a schematic at one end of the bridge. He is surrounded by lieutenants, disciples and sentient droid commanders. He draws his sabre and prepares to cross the bridge. He signals General VGR-001. VGR commands the droid tanks to bombard the city walls. Hadranus charges across the bridge, followed by hundreds of droids and sepratist followers. He sees the clone troops charge from the other end of the chaotic and smoke-filled bridge. Half way across, he stops suddenly, shocked to see Barriss Offee leading the defending Clone army. Barriss also stops and stares at him in shock. Barriss, overwhelmed by the momentum of the attack, charges with her sabre brightly lit. Hadranus, also caught up in the charge, cannot hold back the energy of two massive armies about to collide. BG music climaxes as the two Jedi leap and twirl gracefully towards each other. Everything freezes as they cross blades at the center of the bridge. POV backs away as music ends in mocking glorious triumph as they face each other, surrounded by colorful laser blasts, cold droids and mindlessly trained clones. They look into each other's eyes with despair and determination)

(As Olympic theme ends, we cut to the standard Star Wars theme and closing credits)


End file.
